The Pirate and the Ninja
by brokenscarecrow
Summary: This was an roleplay I was writing, but I decided to turn it into a fan fiction. All rights to Makoto Gyakusatsu goes to me. All rights to Trafalgar Law and any other related One Piece characters goes to Eiichiro Oda. All rights to all Naruto characters goes to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note;

I'm not a very good fan fiction writer, but I am a pretty good roleplayer. ^^" At least I hope so, I haven't gotten any complaints. xD Anyways! I really hope everyone likes this, I've worked _really _hard on it and I'm very proud! So enjoy :D Reviews are lovely.

* * *

The morning sun soon peaked into her window. Rolling over and groaned. She knew she had closed her blinds; someone had to have opened them while she was asleep.

"Who the FUCK opened my blinds?" She yelled from under her covers knowing one of her siblings had to have done it.

She heard giggling out in the hallway. "Takagawa, you little shit. I swear. UGH!" She groaned throwing her covers off and got up going over to close the blinds.

"You know I hate that, seriously quit." She heard her sister speaking out in the hallway.

"I did that because I knew it would wake you up. You have to go to the leaf for a mission today right? You better get on your way and not be late."

Makoto's eyes widened. "What was time was it..." She thought. She looked at her clock and then suddenly freaked out. "DAMNIT. I'm going to be late." Swiftly moving around her room packing up her bag for everything she needed. Having no idea how long she was going to be gone, she packed enough and a little more just in case.

Quickly getting dressed and throwing her bag on her back. She went into the bathroom brushing her teeth and fixing her hair. Just deciding to let her long teal hair hang loose, she put on her fishnets along with her boots.

"Alright I'm off! Behave and don't get yourself in any trouble." She yelled at her siblings.

"Is Sasuke here?" She asked her sister.

Takagawa nodded. "Yes he's downstairs making breakfast."

Makoto smiled and hurried downstairs. She saw Sasuke with her apron on cooking, that sight couldn't but make her giggle. Running up behind him and put her arms around his waist and kissed the side of his face.

"Good morning my love." Sasuke turned around and kissed her right on the lips. Her face turned a deep red.

"Morning Makoto." She put her arms around him hugging him tight and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you look adorable in that apron…" She whispered in his ear.

Seeing his face turn red she couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw look at you getting all flustered." He turned around and finished cooking. "Do you have time to eat or do you need to be there already? I know Naruto isn't happy when people are late." She looked at the clock. "I can eat; the Hokage's building is just down from here it isn't that far away.

After a few minutes everything was set on the table and breakfast was ready. One by one all of her siblings came downstairs to sit at the table. They thanked Sasuke for the food and began eating.

"I could have cooked you know…" Makoto said looking at him. Sasuke shook his head. "It's fine dear; I blame myself for keeping you up all night anyways." He said smirking.

"EWHHHHHHH! I don't want to hear about your sex life." yelled Yukiko. Sasuke said that while Makoto was taking a drink of her tea and she almost choked on it. Her face turned scarlet.

"S-Sasuke! You aren't supposed to talk about that in public. Especially in front of my siblings for fucksake." She put her hand on her face, trying to hide her blush. She didn't take too much longer to eat because she needed to get out of here before she passed out from Sasuke embarrassing her.

"Well I'm off, Sasuke breakfast was amazing. Thank-you love." She said leaning down to kiss him sweetly before she headed out. Picking up her backpack again and putting it on her back.

"Alright behave everyone. I will be back as soon as I can. I love you all." Turning around to walk out the door.

Quickly she began running to the Hokage's office.

At this rate it wouldn't take more than two or three minutes to get there. Running on top of the building and landing right by Naruto's window. She quickly jumped right inside there.

"Yo Naruto, I'm here. What's this mission you want me to do?" She asked him.

"Makotooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He jumped out of his chair and pulled her into a huge hug. She gasped, her eyes widening.

"Geeze Naruto, you just saw me a few days ago. You are acting like I died or something." Naruto let her go and grinned. He was the same as always, only thing that changed is that he was Hokage now.

"Alright alright, I just missed you is all. Now for the mission! One of the Anbu discovered a new land. Somewhere nobody has ever been too before and since you have such amazing stealth I thought I'd have you to check it out." Makoto turned her head and nodded.

"Alright, sounds interesting. Is it an enemy location…? Or something else?" She asked him. Naruto shrugged.

"We aren't exactly sure so that's why we want you to check it out, but also be careful while you are out there. It's near the Sand, but east of it. The Anbu spoke something about seeing a giant ship? I'm not exactly sure what he meant by that. Please take your time and be safe alright." She nodded.

"Okay sure thing Naruto. I'm off now. Keep a watch on my family and Sasuke for me please." She told him as she jumped back out the window. "Of course Makoto!" He yelled after her as she jumped onto the ground.

It took her a few hours to her destination. She had never heard of this place that Naruto had told her about, but it seemed interesting so she was going to check it out. She stopped running and started walking as she came closer to the location.

"Eh?" She said out loud as she seen water and a giant ship. "What the hell is this?" Saying as her eyes widened. She had seen plenty of ships and boats in her life, but she had never seen one like this before. She walked closer to the ship. She had on her usual clothes of knee high boots, fishnets on her legs and arms, a purple shirt with a black jacket and black shorts. Standing around, but keeping her guard up wondering if she was going to be able to sense anyone.

~~ A week ago~~

The fight was fierce and he was losing it. His crew scattered everywhere across the tiny island. He felt hopeless as he saw the very blood of those who had supported him for years. The grand line was not to be taken lightly. He had done horrifying things to get to where he was now and he couldn't go back. His legs were shaky and his vision was getting blurry.

He had been losing too much blood from the fight.

In the grand line he was known as one of the seven warlords. A pirate, with benefits, many would say. Some would call him a dog of the government. No one knew the reason why he became a warlord. That didn't matter to the young man. His friends knew. He knew.

He used the base of his sword to help him stand. Worried about his friends he wondered what he could do next. He noticed the tall bear looking man approaching his friends. Without a second to waste, his friends began to disappear. The young man's eyes widened with fear and anger towards this bear looking man.

"Kuma..." he said under his breath. He was referring to the bear looking man. The man was also a warlord, and this warlord followed the orders of the world government without hesitation. The young tall man was getting weaker by the second and could barely see clear. Not a second later he felt the presence of the warlord who was sending his friends away. The young man fell on his knees, angry at himself for being unable to protect those whom he was close to. The young man clenched his teeth as he looked up towards the other warlord with hatred.

"If you could take a vacation where would you go?" asked the bear looking warlord as he hit the young man with his paw-like hand sending the young man to a different dimension.

~Present~

The light of the sun was bright, the sky was blue. Not a single cloud could be seen. The ocean was calm and the breeze was warm. The young tall man began to open his eyes slowly trying to get used to the light of the sun.

"Aarhrhgghh!..." he moaned as he tossed his body around still trying to get used to the light of the sun. Slowly the young man used the help of his sword to stand up. The young man was wearing a dark shirt and dark pants. Both were stained with blood. His usual hat was missing along with his shoes. His dark hair danced with the breeze and his blue eyes glimmered in the sunlight.

"Where am I..." his eyes scanned his surroundings. It seemed like he was in a big ship and he was alone. His right hand slowly came up to his face as he remembered what had happened who knows how long ago.

He shook his head and began to scan his surroundings again and noticed what seemed like a desert type of beach. Suddenly his legs gave out and his body came tumbling down on the hot surface of the ship. He was hungry, thirsty and knew he hadn't recovered from his wounds.

"I'm a doctor, I can patch myself up, the question is where can I find fresh water and food..." he said with an annoyed tone. He knew where to get food but fresh water would prove to be difficult in his surroundings.

"I suppose I'll look around this ship for provisions" he said as he stood up again. The young man jumped into the sand and walked towards the shore. He took his shirt and pants off and sat in the water. Slowly he began to wash the blood off the clothes. Soon he noticed that his body was covered in dry blood as well. He knew it was dangerous to stay like that so the young man jumped in the lukewarm water as soon as he was done with his clothes.

The dry blood began to come off slowly, which revealed the tattoos all over his body. On his fingers he had the word "DEATH" spelled out on both hands. A black cross-like tattoo on the back of his right hand. On his chest he had a tribal-style heart tattoo with what looked like a smiling face. the same face was tattooed on his back. Once he was done washing the blood off he came out of the water and picked up his shirt and pants. Using his surroundings to his advantage, he decided to hang his clothes to dry. Once he was done, he picked up his sword and began to explore the entirety of what looked like a ship. His wounds were somewhat closed but needed to be patched before they reopened.

The first thing he found was the emergency med box. It contained several bandages and ointments that were useful for open wounds along with pain medications. With a sigh of relief the young man took some pain medication then proceeded to opened the packages of bandages and ointments and began to treat himself quickly. He placed the bandages on his stomach and his shoulders where the deep wounds were located at. He didn't care much about the smaller wounds. Once he was done he picked up his sword from the ground and began to wonder around the ship.

Walking around the area she was in made her have a flashback about things. Her mind wandered a bit, but she still kept her eyes and ears open. She was thinking back to the day they had met. She had ran from her village, she couldn't face being there after her parents had been slaughtered. Blood stained clothes. Cuts and bruises. She wanted to collapse but didn't. She kept her head up and kept going. Her will was strong, something that was always the best about her. She tried moving a bit quicker.

Finally getting to a safe spot near the river, she sat down. Cringing a bit at the pain she felt in her arm. Nothing she could do right now except fight it through. She laid her head against the tree looking out at the river. Something stands across the river in the dark. Staring, watching eyes, glowing red. She gripped her kunai in her hand, knowing it wouldn't be a ton of help but it was better than nothing. Quickly the shadow jumped across the river and was right in front of her. Having a lump in her throat, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Was I going to die here? Is this person going to kill me?" The only light was the moonlight and she shouldn't tell who or what the figure was unless they got closer to her. The figure suddenly was right down next to her. A face so innocent with grace; her breath was taken from her. "I smelled the blood from far away, are you alright?"

She was afraid, but her heart was aching. He took her arm and wrapped a bandage around her cut. "That should stop the bleeding." He told me. This man; who was he? Why was he helping me? Why didn't he want to kill me? Getting lost in your voice, I am so captivated. She felt this rising in her chest and it spread throughout my entire body. Overwhelming sensations. Her head was foggy and she couldn't keep her mind focused on anything.

She snapped back into reality. "Damnit Makoto, stop spacing out. This is a serious mission and if you keep doing that you could get yourself killed." She thought to herself, face palming her forehead. She shook her head and went back to focusing.

The female walked closer to the ship. She took a smell of the air. She smelled blood. It wasn't fresh, but a bit old. She had a strange sense at things like these.

"Someone must be around here?" She whispered. Walking closer to ship she walked onto it being as quiet as she could. She sensed another person here, not sure who it was but she kept her guard up just to be safe. Adjusting her bag on her back making sure it wouldn't fall off, she walked up the stairs hoping nothing would make a noise.

"Tap tap tap." She could hear someone walking above her. She took a kunai out of her back pouch, and put it in her hand just for protection because she wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

The first room he walked into had several changes of clothes, a bed and a desk. Whoever the ship belonged to was apparently a messy person. There were books all around the floor, Old broken plates and even mossy food. The young man made his way towards the closet to grab a change of clothes. He found a pair of Shorts and a simple black t-shirt.

After examining both pieces of clothes he used his sword to balance his body while he put on the new change of clothes. Once done he didn't much care about what was around the room so he decided to walk out of the room.

After walking around for several minutes the young man ran into what looked like the door to the kitchen. The door began creaking as he slowly opened it. Inside the room he found what he was looking for. "The Kitchen" he murmured with a smile. He then placed his sword on the floor making it lean against the wall. The wooden floors creaked as he walked around the kitchen trying to find the necessary things that were needed to survive.

He took out a bag from the pantry and used it to place some dusty pots he had found by the Stove. The plates were all broken but he knew he could improvise so he didn't think too much on it. In what looked like a big closet he found several cans of food and barrels of water. Much to his surprise the expiration date on the cans was still a few months away. Unfortunately the barrels of water he had found were empty.

"Tch, you've got to be kidding me" he said to himself in his normal tone of voice. He kicked the barrels against the walls. The noise of the wooden barrels hitting against the wall echoed around him.

With a heavy sigh he grabbed the bag half full of food and utensils and began to drag it out of the kitchen. He stopped for a few seconds to pick up his sword and placed it against his left shoulder. He was using his right hand to drag the bag around. He was still much too weak to be able to use his transportation skills to get out of the ship faster. Instead he picked up the emergency aid kit he had found and placed it inside the bag as well.

"I suppose I'll look around, perhaps there's some sort of town around here. My luck can't be that b….." He stopped talking and narrowed his eyes. He had heard a noise coming from the inside of the ship towards the dark hallway. He stared into that direction until he noticed a small mouse came out into the light. A small smile formed in his lips as he turned the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note; I'm posting everything I have so far soon, because I will be leaving soon so I won't be able to post as often as I'd like. ^^" Again, reviews would be lovely!

* * *

The teal haired female got up the stairs and looked around at her surroundings. Looking around, she didn't see anyone.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things." She thought to herself. Putting her kunai back into her pouch. He shook her head, feeling the slight breeze as she got onto the top of the ship. Moving her hair out of her face as she slowly looked around. This was certainly something she hadn't ever seen before. She had seen ships, but had she seen one as big as this? Certainly not. Wondering if someone just abandoned it, which could be the case. Nobody was around at all it seemed to her.

She shifted her backpack on her back, making sure it wasn't going to fall off. She quietly walked around, going to one of the rooms and looking inside. Seemed whoever was here before sure didn't know how to clean. Makoto frowned, looking around the room.

"Geeze, my OCD is going off." She cringed thinking to herself. After looking around the room for a few minutes she turned back around going back out the door. She was starting to wonder why Naruto even sent her on this mission. She understood that of course it would be a strange that something like this would be in the middle of where they live, but she had been here almost an hour and nothing had happened yet and she hadn't seen anyone yet.

She sighed, wishing that Naruto sent someone with her so she wouldn't have had to be alone during all of this, but it was too late now she was just going to have to deal with it.

Walking out of the room she walked over looking at the rest of the ship. It was sure big, and had a lot of space.

She was still sure curious on who the hell used this. How did they just suddenly disappear? Or were they killed? Hm, if they were she would think there would be bodies. She no longer smelled the blood she smelled earlier, so she knew that someone had to be here.

She headed towards another room, and seen a male walking out dragging a bag and holding a sword. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening. "O-Oh sorry. Do you need any help?" She said to the man. He was someone she had never seen before. She wondered if it was his ship or if he was even from around here at all.

"No, I got it" the young man replied without even realizing. 'wait...' he thought as he turned to see the girl. He had thought the ship was empty, then again she was dressed differently. 'perhaps she's from this island..' his thoughts kept calculating every move.

The young woman seemed like she was a warrior from this island. Whether she was nice or not was something he would find out soon enough. 'still, never met someone who just walks up to a random person and offers their help' his look was puzzled.

"You sure?" She spoke turning her head to the side. Being a bit closed off at first, she still had the natural instinct to help someone in need. I guess you could say that it was her caring nature underneath her cold wall that she had built up over the years.

Usually she could sense if someone was evil or they would hurt her, which was why she always kept her guard up. But in this case she could tell that this man was lost and truly had no idea where to go so she wanted to do the right thing and help him out. Standing there and watching what he's doing, wondering where this man came from and hoping she could be of help in some way.

He turned the other way and started walking out dragging the bag with him. He stopped in front of the place he had hanged his clothes, picked them up and placed them inside the bag.

"Young lady, you don't happen to know where I could find a reliable source of water do you? I'll share the food I found with you as a payment." He paused, turning his head towards the girl's direction.

Looking at him while he spoke to her, she nodded. "Yes actually, I have some water in my bag I could give you. No worries about giving me food, I have my own." She said giving him a light smile while she removed her backpack off her back and sat down on the floor of the ship as she went through her bag.

"Are you an inhabitant of this island girl-ya?" the young man threw the bag into the sand and jumped down.

She looked up at him as he spoke to her once more, asking her if she was from around here. The female shook her head.

"I'm from this country yes, but not from this exact area. I live farther south from here. I was sent here to check things out actually." She nodded.

"Are you alone?" He asked as he looked around the area to scan for any abnormalities.

She looked up at him as he spoke to her once more, asking her if she was from around here. The female shook her head.

"Yes I am alone actually. Are you? You aren't from around here are you? I can tell you are lost." She said to him.

Law shook his head. "I'm not from here, I'm not sure where I am right now. And yes I am alone."

She nodded. "I thought so. You just look like a foreigner, not like anyone I've ever seen around here before." She watched him as he sat down. Noticing that he didn't look that well, it must have been the weather.

"Is there anywhere near here with more water?" the male asked. "And do you have a map of the area?"

"Yes I do actually." She took the map out of her bag. "I know a place close by that has a lake with fresh water and some shade. Want me to show you where it is?" She asked him.

She shook her head, standing up. "You are the one who looks like they need help. I'm known to usually take care of myself."

She said grinning as she rubbed the back of her head. "I was actually sent here to look around since some of the people where I'm from noticed this ship and wondered where the hell it came from so that's why I'm here."

She reached over shaking his hand. "Excuse my manners, the name is Makoto. Makoto Gyakusatsu. Nice to meet you."

"Heh" He said as he shook her hand back

"My name is Trafalgar Law, Nice to meet you too" His expression didn't change.

He then scanned her body again then looked out to the ocean "I don't know how I ended up in this ship" he said in a calm voice.

She smiled at him. Listening to what he said. "You don't? Well that's not a good thing." She stretched her arms back, relaxing her muscles.

"I'd appreciate if you show me the map once we've made our way to this Lake" He turned and started walking towards the north before stopping "why don't you show me the way before it gets too hot" the smell of the ocean was strong, and the sand was beginning to get hot.

She nodded. "Oh of course! I'll show you the way." She said adjusting her backpack on her back and got ready to turn around to show him the way. "I agree with you, it is a bit hot out today. Just follow me this way and we will be there in no time. It's just a little ways north from here." She told him as she turned around to show him the way. She took a hair tie off her wrist and put her hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of the way since the weather was getting hotter.

He followed after her quietly. The air began to get drier and hotter as they moved away from the ocean. It didn't take them long to reach the place she was talking about.

Makoto began walking after the man started following her. The weather was sure strange today, it shouldn't be this hot out considering the season. It was spring; spring weather was usually nice and cool with some rain not hot like this.

"So where are we exactly?" he asked the young female. The place the girl was talking about was just ahead.

She looked back at him as he asked her where they were. "We are between Sunagakure and the Land of Rivers. We are about 4 or 5 hours away from my village." She told him looking at the map.

As they arrived to the lake he quickly took out a cup that he had grabbed and used it to get some fresh water. Several drops of water escaped his mouth as he took big gulps.

As soon as they reached the lake she sat down and saw him go over to the lake. It was much cooler here, she didn't have to worry about the sun getting over here. She sighed, lying back on the grass.

He then paused and glanced towards the girl "You're welcome to help yourself." he said and then kept drinking more water. After he was done he placed the cup on the ground and laid down by the shade.

Looking up at him she nodded. "Thanks." She reached over to her backpack and took out her cup. "I have some bento boxes in my bag if you'd like one at all. I don't mind sharing." She told him as she went over to get herself some water.

He reached towards the bag he had brought and took out some cans. "I'm fine, I'll eat this instead." He said as he cut the cans open with his sword. Some of them had beans and others had vegetables. It would probably take him a while before he could set out to sea to find his friends. He thought about many things as he chugged down the food in the cans. The food and the water began to do their work since his body started feeling a lot better.

Makoto nodded. "Okay that's fine." She opened her bento, took out her chopsticks and began to eat. She cooked it herself, putting everything in it. The box contained rice, veggies, meat, and some dumplings. She took a deep breath, enjoying the shade. She didn't like the hot weather at all, it never agreed with her skin. Plus her being pale didn't help at all either.

After she finished eating, she closed the bento putting it back inside her bag. She finished her cup of water and lied back on the grass again. After a few minutes she heard him speak to her.

"You're awfully being nice to someone you've just met. For all you know I could be after your life" he said as he reached for the bag again and took out the emergency aid box. The bandages he had been wearing had gotten stained with his sweat and bits of blood here and there. He took the old dirty bandages off and placed some fresh clean ones on.

She looked up, hearing what he had to say. "You are right." She said shrugging. "I just have a kind nature, and I can usually sense if someone is evil to me and you didn't seem like an evil person. I could sense you were lost and needed some help so I couldn't just leave you there. That's not like me at all." She said giving him a slight smile.

"Since it seems you aren't from around here, you probably wouldn't have had any idea of where to go right?" She asked him.

"I may not know where to go..." he said looking at the horizon to the north "But it's not like I can't take care of myself. Though for now I better find a place to stay for the mean time and what not." he said laying back down on the grass. "Is everyone nice like you are? or are you one in a million?" he glanced at her throwing his hands behind his head for support.

Makoto nodded, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh yes I know that! Heh." She stretched her arms behind her head, hearing what he was saying. "Hm, that is right." She thought for a moment. "Well if you'd like you could stay at my home. I have plenty of room and I wouldn't mind." She looked at him, tilting her head. "Well I wouldn't say everyone, but the people from my village can be very kind. Not everyone in the shinobi world is a nice person, but there are some out there that's for sure." She said smiling at him.

"Well alright, if you offer I can't say no to it. But before you accept me I have to tell you that I'm a wanted criminal. My life is at constant danger so I'd hate to drag you into anything that might end your life. If I tell you to run you will run. If you can't accept me because I'm a criminal then at least show me a town where I can stay for a while." He looked up at the sky and sighed wondering where his friends might be at, and if they were okay.

"Also, don't tell anyone I'm a criminal, you know, they might chop my head off and collect the bounty" he laughed really hard.

Makoto tilted her head, listening to him. She nodded. "You don't have to worry, that's okay. My boyfriend used to be a wanted criminal so that's doesn't bother me at all. My family and myself are all outsiders, the ones I guess you could say were always the odd ones out. The ones nobody wanted to be around, so that's how we found each other and now call ourselves a family." She said smiling at him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything. I'll just say you are in need a place to stay for a while and I'm letting you stay with me." She thought for a moment.

"The Hokage, otherwise known as the leader of my village is a dear friend of mine and he is the one who sent me out here to check out the ship and such so I'll just tell him that I'm going to let you stay with me." She said to him as she stretched her arms.

"Oh, well now I won't completely feel like an ass then. What do you need for payment? I can give you anything you want, except for my sword." he said as he stood up slowly.

Makoto chuckled. "It's alright don't worry, and no need for payment. It's fine really." She cracked her knuckles and put her things back into her bag before putting it back on her back.

"How many people are living with you?" He brought his hand to hold his head as he felt a bit dizzy. "You may lead the way"

"Including myself there are 7 of us. Our place is pretty big and we have a few extra rooms so there isn't any need to worry." She told him.

"Seven people?" He thought to himself as he held back the sudden urge to twitch. "Well, that's better than nothing" He kept his same emotionless expression as he picked up his sword and the bag full of food and began to follow her.

Looking at him she nodded. "Alright, my village is about 2 hours or so this way." She told him.

The trip seemed endless, and they had gone from what was a hot desert into a cool moist forest "What in the world?' He kept thinking to himself. The young man ran along with the girl he had met without trouble. His body felt heavy but otherwise okay. Tall trees surrounded him, and several animals were jumping from trees to trees. Large muddy puddles could be found on the road, where it showed it had rained recently and had made travel harsh for many. The footprints showed that several had fallen and some type of cargo had fallen too. "I wonder if it rains a lot." He thought to himself again.

She nodded at him as he began to follow her back to the village. Gathering all she things and stretched and began walking. In this case for her she would usually run and it would take less time, but since she had a new person with her she couldn't exactly do that. She shrugged it off, just dealing with it. She was able to keep a decent pace so that was all she cared about. As they got closer to the village the heat cooled down a lot, and she sighed. It had rained since she was gone, being able to tell since the trees and ground were wet. She took down her hair, not seeing the need to keep it up now since it was no longer hot out.

Before long they both reached this tall wall that looked like it was protecting something. The doors at the entrance were huge and had the characters. あ and ん. The city inside looked big and prosperous. The girl stopped at the desk sitting at the entrance and asked the young man to sign in.

It wasn't long until they finally reached the entrance of the village. Waving at Kotetsu and Izumo as she walked over towards them. "You are going to have to sign in and stuff here, since you are new here." She told him as she took her hand and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that, but it'll be over soon."

They had him write his name down and used a small pin on his finger to draw blood and place his finger print. "What the fuck.." Several thoughts ran through his head. His expression never changed until he saw people everywhere jumping from roof to roof. "Woah" the word slipped through his lips as he watch them do it with ease.

After they had him do everything he needed to do, she seen his expression of seeing the villagers. She chuckled. "Have you never seen ninjas before?" She asked him.

"Not really, it's kind of the first time I've ever seen something like this" he answered her question as he followed her home.

Turning around the teal haired girl went to show him to her home. "I need to go check in with my Hokage, but I don't mind showing you where my home is first and let you relax some. Naruto won't mind the wait I'm sure." She told him as they reached her home.

"Alright I'll make myself at home" he said as he walked inside. The house looked as though someone has just been there. "Maybe they just left" he talked to himself. He placed the bag of canned food at the kitchen and only took his change of clothes and the emergency kit he had gotten from the ship, then began to wonder around the house to get familiar with it. The kitchen was roomy and the dining room had a big table.

As they walked inside her home, she looked around noticing how quiet it was. "Hm.." She thought to herself. Taking her boots off at the door, once she got more inside she yelled. "I'm back home now." Waiting a moment, but nobody responded.

"Well they must have gone out or something." She spoke, rubbing the side of her face where her marks were. Stretching she removed her bag from her back and sat down in the living room in a chair. Her back was killing her and she still needed to go talk to Naruto about what she had found out.

"Big family eh?" he then checked the bathrooms on the first floor and other rooms which he did not know what they were for. After he had seen the first floor he walked up the stairs towards the second floor.

The second floor had several rooms. Slowly he knocked on every door before opening it. The first room belonged to Makoto and someone else. "Not this one." he then went to the second room and it looked like it was a bit messy "not this one" he said to himself once again. Two other rooms were like it until he reached one that looked as though no one had been using it.

"This one" he walked into the room and checked the closet. It was empty. He then walked towards the bathroom. The bathroom only had soap, toilet paper, and shampoo and conditioner. "Bingo" he closed the door and placed his sword next to the tub by the wall. Then slowly he began to take his clothes off along with the bandages. He turned the shower on and jumped right inside it.

After a five minute shower he jumped out and used a towel to pat his body dry. He had to be careful with his wounds so he wouldn't open them accidentally. After he was dry, he opened another packet of bandages and began to place them on the deep injuries. Once he was done he put his pants on and left his torso open. He then picked up his sword and then walked over to the bed. He folded his shirt and placed it on the nightstand then placed his sword right next to the bed and proceeded to lay down. Without a second to spare he laid down and fell asleep.

After resting for a bit she sighed and made herself get up. Heading upstairs she wondered where her guest had headed off too. Walking to the first empty room, she glanced through the crack in the door and seen that he was knocked out sleeping.

"Poor guy must have been exhausted." She thought. Taking her backpack into her room, her put her wallet in her pocket and grabbed her eyes heading towards the Hokage's village. It was going to start getting dark soon so she knew she had to go see Naruto before he headed home right the night.

Quietly going back downstairs she put her boots back on and headed out the door, locking it behind her. The village was a bit quieter as it got later. Jumping up on the Hokage building, she went into the window again and seen Naruto at his desk eating a cup of ramen.

"Seriously Naruto?" She said chuckling as she seen her friend. He looked up at her as he had a big amount of noodles in his mouth. "Makoto you're back!" He mumbled.

"Naruto don't talk with your mouth full that's gross." Makoto said sighing as she shook her head and stood in front of his desk.

Naruto finished his mouth full of ramen and then spoke. "Alright, so what happened?! I'm surprised to see you back so soon."

Makoto nodded. "Alright well I got there, and I think the thing the ANBU were talking about was a giant ship. It kind of looked like a pirate ship that I had read about in books as a child and stuff you know? Well after looking around outside it for a bit I walked onto it and after looking around there I met a man. He was injured and I couldn't just leave him there. The sun and heat was really hot so I helped him go to a lake nearby that had fresh water and after resting for awhile I let him come back here with me. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, you know how I am with knowing about if someone is bad by sensing them usually." She told him taking a deep breath and rubbing the side of her face.

Naruto looked at her at he listened and nodded. "Alright so he's here in the village now? Where is he?" He asked her. "Oh! He's at my house. I told him to make himself at home and from what I seen before I left it looked like he showered and fell asleep. Poor guy must have been really tired."

Naruto looked at her. "Alright, good work Makoto. If you say he doesn't seem like a threat I believe you." He said grinning. She smiled at him nodding. "Alright Naruto, I'm going to head back home now kay? See you later." She told him gently punching his shoulder before heading back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note; Here we are with another chapter, this is the longest one yet. I really hope people enjoy it. Things are going to start to get more serious between Makoto and Law. Reviews would be lovely!~

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later when he finally came to. The room was warm "where am I?" he said to himself as his eyes wandered around the room "Oh right..." he remembered that he was under the care of a stranger. The entire house was getting darker which led him to believe the sun was going down

"Man it's this late already?" he got up slowly and slightly moaned at the pain of his wounds "Shit!" the bandages weren't as dirty as before, which meant his wounds have had time to close slightly. "I'll change them tomorrow.." the house was too quiet. "I guess no one is back yet" he slowly got up and began to walk slowly towards the door.

Leaving his sword behind he began to make his way down the stairs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around for a minute or two before he made his way into the kitchen. Without realizing he tripped over the bag of food he had brought along with him and landed on the counter "MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled at the bag panting. It took a few seconds to compose himself and then grabbed a cup and opened the fridge. He took the juice bottle from the fridge and poured himself a full cup. "Shit...it's empty" he said as he shook the bottle and heard the swishing around. As he was taking a drink the front door opened slowly and the lights turned on.

The shadowy figure moved swiftly towards the man who was drinking his juice. A weapon was placed by his throat as the shadowy figure said "Who the hell are you?" The man kept drinking his juice un-phased by the events, but kept his eye on the shadowy figure. As he finished drinking he slowly placed the cup down on the table. "It's impolite to ask someone their name before you introduce yourself." Law said with a smirk on his face.

After leaving the Hokage's office, Makoto ran by the store to pick up some things. Walking inside she seen that there was a sale on meat. "Meeeeeeaaaaatttt!" She thought to herself, grinning. "Now I can make that stew I've wanted to make." She said grabbing a basket and walked around picking things out. She got some meat, rice, vegetables, tea, juice, soda, and a few other snacks and things. Double checking everything making sure she got all of her items she went to the front and paid for everything. Picking her bags up and holding them in her arms she walked home. It was almost completely dark now, and she was wondering if anyone was home by now and if her guest was still sleeping or not. As she got to her home she took her keys unlocking the door and she noticed a light on.

"Hm, someone must be here." She thought. As she opened the door, she saw Sasuke and Law standing there, Sasuke having a blade to his throat.

"God damnit Sasuke! Don't hurt him." She said sighing as she took her foot shutting the door behind her. Walking over to the table she put the bags down and walked over by the door taking her shoes off and walking right up to Sasuke wrapping her arms around him. "Stop it now. He isn't a threat. I told him he could stay here for now. He was lost and injured and I couldn't just leave him there. "She said looking at him and pouting.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "You are so motherly Makoto, you know that." She giggled, nodding. "You know I can't help it. Maybe you should give me some of my own." She told him poking his cheeks. She loved teasing him.

Turning around she looked at her guest. "How are you feeling? Did you have a good rest?" She asked. Taking her foot, she gently kicked Sasuke in the stomach. "Sorry about him, he can be a butt sometimes. But at least you aren't harmed. That's all that matters." She said grinning. "Oh! I bought some food; I'm going to make some stew for dinner." She said speaking to the both of them.

Law could only stare at Makoto while she slowly placed everything down. The next scene is something he would have wished he wasn't there to see. 'Maybe you should give me some of my own' those words kept repeating over and over through his head. 'I'm still standing here...' he thought to himself as he watched the girl flirt with the man called 'Sasuke.' He then grabbed the cup and rinsed it so he could use it later.

After he was done he turned around and leaned up against the counter then crossed his arms. "I'm feeling alright, thanks for asking. It's better to sleep in a soft bed than at the cold flat ground"

He glanced towards the man standing next to him and down at his stomach where he had been kicked. 'What in the world...' he thought to himself once again. "So how many more people are we expecting?" He questioned both the male and the female. "I kinda don't like the whole knife thing on my neck" he said jokingly and laughing silently.

Makoto smiled at him. "Well that's good, I'm glad." She looked at him rubbing the back of her head. She should have held herself back, and watched what she said. She was sure he didn't want to hear what she said just told Sasuke. "Eh... Just try and ignore my comment. I can't control myself sometimes." She said letting out a nervous chuckled. Tilting her head she looked at him hearing his question.

"Oh! Well its Sasuke and I obviously, Yukiko and Gaikotsu those are the twins, my sister Maou, my brother in law Akuma and my sister Takagawa." She stopped and thought for a moment, counting on her fingers. "So there will be 7 of us here." She told him. Rubbing the back of her head again. "Yeah I didn't think so I apologize for him." She said glaring over at him. "I got you tomatoes, so be nice." She said chuckling.

After that he took out all the meat and veggies the girl had brought and began to quickly rinse it all. Then he grabbed a kitchen knife and placed all the ingredients on the table. "Room!" a small bubble expanded around them, and then he swung the knife around the air several times. Within milliseconds the food that was once whole was cut into different sized pieces.

Her eyes widened looking at what he was doing with the food she had bought. Her mouth opened in shock, and she couldn't believe her eyes. This was something she had never seen before in her life, and she had seen a lot of things. It was something that was clearly so different and amazing. "What in the hell…." She stood there speechless.

The bubble then disappeared as he placed the knife on the table. "There, you won't have to struggle with the cooking" His abilities allowed him to cut anything inside his 'room' into pieces without making a mess. He usually used his abilities for fighting purposes or when he was performing surgery, but it was more effective when he used his sword. "If you're wondering I ate a devil fruit called op-op. It allows me to cut anything I wish, however way I want it"

Looking over at Sasuke, she could see that he had a shocked expression on his face as well. "Op-op? I've never heard of that before. But thank-you! Seriously that saved me so much time." She told him. Taking her hand she rubbed the side of her face where her marks were.

Her ears twitched hearing footsteps at the door, she turned around looking and seen it open. The rest of her family was now home. "Where have you all been?" She asked them, crossing her arms. They walked inside, taking off their shoes and looked at her. "We just went to some different places in town, and did a bit of training is all." Yukiko told her.

Makoto sighed. "Alright, as long as you guys are okay." She told them. Gaikotsu was the next to speak. "Makoto, who's this dude? I've never seen him around before."

Makoto looked over at him. "I was getting to that. This is Trafalgar Law; I went on a mission earlier and found him there so I brought him back home with me. He's going to be staying here with us for now." She told them.

Turning back to Law, she introduced everyone to him. First pointing to the twins. They both had black hair with mint green streaks in their bangs. "This is my sister and brother Yukiko and Gaikotsu Gyakusatsu." Both had the same marks on their faces like her but on different sides of their faces.

Next to pointed to Maou and Akuma. "And this is my sister Maou Gyakusatsu and my brother in law Akuma Gyakusatsu." She told him. Maou had black hair with teal streaks in her bangs, while Akuma had black hair with red streaks in his. They had the marks as well on their faces.

"Yo!" he raised his hand slightly but did not wave. "We got no more juice..." he turned to face Makoto. " I'll go get some before dinner." he said as he quickly rushed upstairs to get his shirt. The shirt was kind of mustard yellow and the short sleeves were black. He didn't button up his shirt considering the bandages and the wounds. He then grabbed his sword and quickly rushed back downstairs, hiding the pain of his wounds. "I'll be right back..." he opened the door and then closed it behind him.

Makoto turned looking at him, hearing him talking about the juice being gone. "Oh. I have some in the bags that I bought.." She told him but she seen him turn around and head out. "He must be going to the store." She thought to herself, stretching her arms she walked over to the stove getting her big pot and got everything together in it to start cooking. Getting the rice she put it in the rice cooker and had it begin cooking.

Once standing outside he took a deep breath and sighed. "Very interesting" he said to himself as he began to walk towards the store he had seen earlier.

He carried his sword on his left hand as he walked slowly towards the store. Suddenly several drops of blood fell from his mouth and nose. With his right hand he touched his nose to verify if it indeed was blood. "I guess I used it too soon" he referred to the power he had used to cut the food a few minutes ago. The bandages were now stained with his blood as well. "Tch" the sound escaped from his lips as he made his way to the store.

Once he was in the store he grabbed several packets of bandages and several bottles of Juice and a gallon of water. "You don't look so good" the lady from the store said. "I'll be fine" he responded as he reached for the money to pay the lady. He had to use the money he had found that morning wisely until his wounds healed. The lady returned his change and he walked out the store.

After everything was cooking, she asked Sasuke to watch it and quickly went to take a shower. It had been a long day for her and she sure as hell needed it bad. Heading to her room, she went to the closet and got some comfortable clothes to put on after she was all clean. Going into the bathroom in her room, she turned on the nice warm water making sure she didn't burn herself.

After removing her clothes she got inside it and as soon as the water hit her skin it made her feel a thousand times better. Washing her hair with shampoo and conditioner as well as washing her body, it only took her a few minutes to finish. Getting out she wrapped a towel on her head and one around her body as she stepped out. Looking into the mirror she cleaned her make-up off her face and took the towel off her head and brushed her hair. She put it back in a ponytail so it would stay out of the way and headed to get dressed.

Feeling refreshed and clean, Makoto headed back to the kitchen to check the food. It was almost done, so she decided to set the table. Grabbing bowls, cups, rice bowls, and silverware and chopsticks she sat everything down making it look nice. Reaching over to grab the basket she put some bread it in since it would go great with the stew in case anyone wanted any.

Before making his way back he stopped by a dark alley and took his shirt off along with his bandages. The man opened one package of bandages and the gallon of water and used it to clean the blood off his face and upper torso, then dried it off with his shirt and began to put clean bandages on his wounds again. After he was done he placed his shirt back on and threw the wrapper on the trashcan in the alleyway, then began walking back to the house he was staying at. He opened the door and walked in then placed the bottles of juice on the fridge. "Is the food ready?" he eagerly asked hiding the fact that he was in pain, hoping the food would help him feel better.

She heard a noise and turned around seeing Law come back inside. She tilted her head, nodding. "Yes it should be done here in just a few minutes." She told him. Looking at his chest, seeing his wounds she frowned. "That doesn't look very good. Would you like me to heal you? You'll start to see better a lot faster." She told him.

Law turned to look at Makoto as he placed his sword by the stairs and the bag of juice in the kitchen. "I've already taken care of my injuries, all I have to do is rest" he smiled slightly as he took a seat down on the open spot at the table.

Makoto looked at him and nodded. "Okay, if you need me to help at all just feel free to let me know." She told him, as she made sure everything was ready to for dinner. "Hey foods done!" She yelled up the stairs.

It wasn't long after she said that her family came running down the stairs like a herd of cattle. Pushing each other out of the way on the small staircase, Makoto looked at them hoping they didn't kill each other. Gaikotsu slipped a few stairs up from the bottom and slid down them hitting his ass on the wood floor. Yukiko looked back at her brother and laughed. "Haha dumbass!" She took her hand hitting it on her face. "Idiots." She whispered as she sat down next to Sasuke sighing at bit. She had already put the stew and rice in bowls for everyone, sitting the pot and rice cooker in the middle of the table along with drinks.

He began to eat as soon as everyone was eating then glanced towards a reaching hand who was grabbing some bread. His eye twitched at the thought of bread. 'Oh shit' he thought to himself trying to eat without looking at it. He hated bread with a passion.

Dinner was lively as usual; there wasn't usually a dull moment with her family. Law and Sasuke were both silent, but she expected that out of Sasuke but Law she still didn't know well for all she knew he could have just been a quiet person like Sasuke was.

Eating large spoonful's of food he glanced towards every person on the table. They were acting somewhat cheerful. It made him remember about the times when his crew was still with him. It made him miss them but for now he would have to endure the pain of missing his friends.

He sat quietly through the entire meal. The curry was delicious, it made him feel a lot more better with every bite. He drank several cups of water by the time he had finished eating his food and began to feel drowsy again.

"Thank you for the food" he looked at Makoto then stood up "Please excuse me, I'm going to lay down." he grabbed his plate and cup and washed them both before walking towards the stairs.

After everyone was finished she started clearing off the table and looked at Law talking to her. "Oh of course! You're welcome." She said grinning. She nodded. "Okay, please rest well. If you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know." Telling him as she watched him head upstairs.

He picked up his sword and slowly walked up the stairs. His face serious, holding the pain from being visible. Once he had reached the room he was staying at he closed the door behind him and took his shirt off. He placed the Sword on the side of the bed again and passed out completely. He slept all night, and all day the next day. Only getting up to use the bathroom once in a while but kept going back to sleep.

Putting the dishes in the sink, she filled the water up and began washing them; putting the leftovers away as she did both. She always seemed to make too much food so there were always leftovers. Yawning she stretched her arms and headed up to her room and laid back relaxing. Pulling out her book from her nightstand she began reading for a little while before bed. She looked up seeing Sasuke come into the room and she put her book away waiting for him to lay down so she could cuddle up next to him and fall asleep.

During those sleepy days Law would wake up once in a while to the ruckus of the family running down the stairs to get their food. Often he heard the siblings yell at each other and Makoto would yell at them back. Every day it was something different yet the same. After a while he was able to recover for the most part. The deep wounds were now mostly healed, though he had lost several pounds because of the lack of food. He preferred to sleep and get better sooner than to get up every day and have a more painful process ahead of him. The loud noises of the young family reminded him of his companions, how they were always getting into trouble as well. With a slight chuckle after every fight, Law would fall asleep immediately.

That day the girl who had gladly given him a home creeped into his room. 'Who is that' he thought to himself keeping his eyes closed. 'Is he alive?' he heard before getting his cheeked poked.

A couple days passed and Law was still asleep. Makoto crept quietly into the room he was sleeping it and she looked at him. Not hearing a peep out of him, she had to come check on him and make sure he wasn't dead. Leaning over she took her finger gently poking his cheek with it."Is he alive?" She whispered.

Law quickly grabbed her hand and opened his eyes and responded "Of course I'm alive…You know it's not nice to go creeping about into people's room and poking them while they are sleeping" he let her hand go and he slowly sat up.

Makoto's eyes widened as he suddenly woke up and grabbed her hand. Letting out a nervous chuckled as he let her go, she took her other hand and rubbing the back of her head. "Eh… sorry. I just didn't want to find out I had a dead body in my home you know? Plus I didn't want to be rude and just barge in on you." She said sighing.

"I recon you have nothing to do today?" he asked her as he began to take his bandages off to check just how much he had healed. Once he had taken them off he picked up the bandages from the floor and took it to the trash in the bathroom, leaving the girl in the room. He then washed his face and hands then took the towel and came back to the room drying his face. "I'm surprised the family isn't being loud today like they usually are…" he said once more as he placed the towel down on the bed and sat looking at her.

Tilting her head, moving her teal hair out of her face she shook her head. "Nope I don't. No missions to do since Naruto is giving me time off since I have you here." She said to him as she watched him check his bandages.

Standing there playing with her piercings as he came back into the room, she rubbed the marks on her face and shook her head. "Yeah…. They can be really loud. To them I guess you can say I'm a mother figure since I'm the oldest. All we have are each other, but it's better than nothing at all. We've all had difficult pasts and it brought us all together."

She said smiling as she told him. "Well everyone is either out on missions or doing their own thing so it's just me here. I've just been pacing around all morning trying to find something to do with myself. So I thought I'd come and check to see if you were okay. I'm sure you are hungry, you've been out cold sleeping for a few days." She said to him tilting back and forth on her feet.

"Giving you time off? Well I certainly don't want to come between you and work. If he has to see me then by all means take me to him, but I'd hate to see you without money or food because I'm staying here. Either way I'm going to start looking for a job."

Makoto shook her head. "Oh no it's fine. I've been working hard without any time off really. The Hokage is a dear friend of mine so it's no worries really. He pretty much forced me to take some time off." She said chuckling. "I don't have to worry about money, it's fine. Well I can always take you to see Naruto and he could help you with a job." She told him.

He pushed her against the bed and walked out. "Yes I'm hungry" he laughed as he began to walk down stairs.

Once he had gotten down stairs he glanced towards the table and saw what looked like several loaves of bread. He automatically glared at the bread on the table and his eye twitched. He continued to walk towards the refrigerator while staring down at the bread.

She nodded, taking her hand and rubbing the side of her face. Walking downstairs she seen him stop and glare at the table. "What the hell is he looking at?" She thought to herself, wondering what made him glare at the table like that.

Once at the fridge, he took out some eggs and some milk. Instantly he began to mix the ingredients in order to make a simple omelet. Once he was done with the ingredients he placed them back in their original place then proceeded to heat up the stove in order to cook his breakfast. When the omelet was done, he sat on the table glaring at the bread.

After he got what he wanted, she walked over to the refrigerator and took out things to make herself a breakfast sandwich. After he was finished cooking she went to make her down food.

Reaching over to grab bread off the table she noticed him glaring at it. "Maybe I'm going nuts… but are you giving the bread a death stare?" She asked him chuckling.

He turned his attention towards her and smiled "I don't know what you're talking about..I was just thinking really really hard" he laughed silently as he finished eating his omelet.

Makoto shook her head chuckling a bit. "Okay okay, whatever you say." She told him. As she was cooking she also listened to what he was saying.

"I doubt I can take a job with the….uhh Hokage…" he raised his eyebrow "because I'm not exactly a ninja like you are" he got up and washed his plate and sat back down "Pirates don't always follow the rules either, if for example he says 'don't kill this person' and that person gets in my way, or pisses me off, or what not, I'd probably end up killing that person." He paused for a second and then continued "But then again I've never killed anyone…" he scratched his chin and continued "I just cut people in pieces and let them either rot to death or someone kills them or …what not"

"What kind of jobs does he have?" he placed his arm behind the chair.

"Well you don't have to exactly do what I do. I'm sure Naruto can give you something else to do." She told him. Her eye twitched hearing what he said. "Well, doesn't that sound pleasant?" She said shivering a bit. She thought for a moment.

"Hm… well he has the typical normal missions, ANBU missions which is for very high rank ninjas, just some basic errand jobs, I think some more but I can't think of them at the moment."

"I might actually be interested, as long as you're there with me I won't do anything weird" his eye twitched as he watched the girl eat her sandwich.

She said as she finished making her food and sat down. Looking over at him she chuckled. "Yes don't do anything weird, but I have to say the Hokage is a strange one but he's a really great person." She told him as she ate her sandwich.

He then ran his fingers through his hair and lost himself in deep thought once more.

"Well if you say so" he waited until she finished eating her sandwich. While she did that he got up and grabbed a drink of quick water then put the cup away. He rushed upstairs to put on his shirt and grab his sword then made his way downstairs and waited for Makoto.

After a few minutes Makoto finished eating her food. Walking over to the fridge she opened it up and poured herself a glass of juice before they were going to head out. After drinking that she washed she plate and glass, getting ready to go. Grabbing her keys and wallet she walked over to the front door and grabbed her boots putting them on. She looked over at him and nodded. "Alright I'm ready." She let Law walk out the door first, shutting it and locking the door behind her.

Once Makoto was done he walked besides her towards the Hokage's office. The buildings around him looked pretty weird, but nothing he wasn't used to. Every village he had ever visited during his travels were all pretty unique in their own way.

Stretching her arms, breathing in the fresh air; today was a nice day, it wasn't too sunny so that was a day she loved. It was only a few minute walk from her home to the Hokage's office.

Once they arrived at the building they both walked into the blond haired boy's office and let Makoto do the talking while he waited by the door. He kept his laid-back smile while he listened to the two talk.

Once arriving in the building, they walked inside and once getting to Naruto's door Makoto knocked. "Come in." She heard his energetic as ever voice say to her. She opened the door and walked inside, suddenly seeing Naruto jumped over the desk, attacking her with a hug. She jumped, feeling the sudden rush.

"Damnit Naruto! Must you always do that?" She groaned. "You freaked me out." He let her go and frowned. "But Mako-chan I missed you." She sighed, putting her hand on her face. "I know I know. I missed you too. Anyways, remember the guy I told you about that I have staying with me? Well this is him. This is Trafalgar Law. He was actually wanting to look for some work, so do you know anything he could do while he's here? I told him you were a good friend of mine and he could come with me here to talk to you."

She spoke as she looked back at Law. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage and our leader." She said smiling as she introduced him.

"Yo!" Law responded as he gave the leader his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet cha!" Naruto responded shaking his hand "Makoto has told me many things about you" he smiled as he returned to his desk.

"Good things I hope" Law responded keeping his position by the door.

Naruto laughed "But of course! She goes crazy talking about you! So you want a job eh?"

"Crazy?" he gazed towards the place Makoto was standing then back at the blond haired man.

"I'm looking for a job yes so that I can hopefully get my own place. That way I won't make Makoto crazy or even you crazy because she talks so much about me."

Naruto placed his hands on the back of his head and kept laughing "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me, I just like seeing her happy" he then took out some kind of book from the drawer and began to flip through.

"I can give you work." He stated "But it won't be something dramatic or anything like that. According to Makoto I'm assuming you're still recovering?"

"More or less, My wounds have already healed" Law responded.

"Well alright! I'll assign Makoto to be with you. You don't look that weak, so I'll give you rack C missions"

Law just blinked in confusion.

"Your first mission will be to escort a merchant back to their village. Sounds simple enough but it pays well."

"Sounds like a plan" Law responded as he and Naruto turned to look at Makoto waiting for her approval.

Makoto put her hand on her face, trying to hide it because of what Naruto said. "Naruto…damnit." She mumbled, feeling her face turn a slight red. As she listened to the two talk she slowly slid onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and had her hair fall over her face. "Why did Naruto have to tell him that? Now I probably sound like a weird." Makoto thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile when Naruto said he liked seeing her happy. That was so sweet.

After hearing them talk for a few minutes, hearing Naruto bring up the mission she stood up taking a deep breath and fixing her hair. She rubbed the side of her face and cleared her throat. Her face was still a slight red, but she tried making it go away. She looked at them nodding.

Law noticed that she looked a bit red and asked "Do you have a fever?" only to hear Naruto laugh and respond "I think she was blushing" he said it bluntly for everyone to hear. Law then walked towards the female and placed his hand on her forehead. "I guess you're right, she's not burning up"

Makoto shook her head, hearing Naruto's words and felt her face turn red again. "Damnit Naruto, shut up. Be lucky I'm not Sakura or I'd punch you." She said trying to hide her face as she felt Law put his hand on her forehead

Sorry I'm okay, just needed a moment is all, but yes that's perfectly fine with me Naruto." She told him as she took a piece of her hair and started playing with it. "When should we leave?" She asked him, knowing it would probably be either today or tomorrow. She took a deep breath again, trying not to let them see how flustered she had gotten.

Naruto laughed and then answered Makoto's question "That would be today" he then yelled "You can come in!" and the merchant slowly opened the door and walked in. "These two will be escorting you back to your village. This mission should only take about two to three days depending on weather permitting."

She looked up through her hair and nodded. "Okay, that's fine." Turning her head to the door to see the man walking inside.

The merchant looked at the teal haired girl then towards the man who was standing by the door with his arms crossed. Between the two, the man by the door looked like he would destroy anything in his way. The girl looked more gentle and kind. 'They must be together to balance each other' the merchant thought to himself.

"Well, do you accept?" Naruto asked the merchant and the merchant nodded and smiled "Yes of course"

Makoto looked at the man and smiled. "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Makoto Gyakusatsu." She said bowing a bit.

Waiting until he was ready to go, she stretched her arms. "Later Naruto." She said waving behind her as they left his office. "Alright, on the way out of the village I just need to stop for a moment and get something at my home and we can head out." She spoke as they walked out of the building and down the street.

Reaching her home she turned to them telling them to just hold on a moment while she went inside. Getting out her keys she opened up the door and walked inside. Stopping in the kitchen for a moment before heading upstairs. "Something isn't right…" She thought to herself.

Running up the stairs and opening her bedroom door, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was gone… all of his things were gone. He packed up and left. Looking over at the nightstand she seen a note; reaching over to grab it she looked at it and she felt her heart drop. "Goodbye Makoto, I'm sorry." That's all it said. She didn't understand, she felt her lip quiver and her eyes start to water.

She fell over on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest. Being in shock, she didn't know how to reaction. Knowing she needed to grab her things and get going for the mission but her body was in shock and didn't want to move. "He's gone… he's gone… he's gone…" She kept mumbling to herself as she cried.

Several minutes passed and both the merchant and Law stood outside waiting for her. "Why don't you wait for us at the front gate?" Law asked the merchant then continued "This might take a while" he referred to Makoto taking time to get ready. The merchant just nodded and began to walk away. Law leaned by the wall next to the door and waited a few more minutes with his arms crossed watching people pass by. "What's taking her so long?" he asked himself then walked into the house. The house was completely quiet with the only exception of what seemed like someone was moaning.

His eyes widened at the thought of Makoto running into the wall or something and busting her head open. He threw the sword into the couch in the living room and ran upstairs. He followed the sound all the way to Makoto's room where he could see she was rocking back and forth. As he made his way to her room he noticed the room looked emptier than it did that morning. He opened the door a little further and saw that Makoto was holding on to something crying, but it didn't seem like she had gotten any wounds. 'He left her?' he thought to himself trying to keep his composure. He kneeled down behind her and stood there for a couple of seconds. His hand began to move towards her shoulder but paused to think it over. Before long he embraced the poor girl and said "Everything will be okay, just let it out"

Makoto was in such shock she didn't even notice Law coming inside and seeing what was going on. She wasn't in any physical pain, but the emotional pain she was dealing with right now was so much for her to handle. Her face soaked from the tears that kept running down her face, nothing she did could make them stop. Her body was shaking, and she couldn't control it. This was a huge cause from her anxiety. Makoto wanted this to be a dream, she didn't want this to be real. She snapped back into reality for a moment as she felt someone embrace her, it was Law. She could feel her make-up running more down her face; she was a mess. The paper in her hand was still there, re reading those words in her mind over and over again. What had she done wrong? Why did he leave? She didn't understand, everything was just fine.

"What did I do…" She spoke as her voice was cracking. Moving a bit to sit up, her teal hair fell into her face.

"You haven't done anything wrong" he kept his firm embrace on her not sure how to help. He was a doctor, he could make anyone feel better, but this was far beyond his reach. All he could do was sit there and wait it out. He looked towards the place where the locket had landed and wondered himself why he had done such a thing. "To be able to just discard someone like you like that is just wrong" his words were soft but firm.

Looking down at her chest, she seen the heart locket she always wore. Inside it was a picture of her and him. Quickly she ripped it off her neck and threw it onto the floor as she was still crying.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see me like this…. I feel so embarrassed." She spoke quietly to Law. As much as she just wanted to crawl into bed and just die, she had to go do her job as a ninja. She didn't want to let Naruto down or the Merchant.

She tried sitting up more, shaking her head. "I spent 4 years trying to find him… because he saved my life. He saved me when I was on the verge of dying. Now he might as well have just left me for dead…" She said now feeling herself become angry. Slowly she stood up, reaching over seeing a picture of them together. She felt her tears stop and herself feel with rage; an emotion she didn't feel often. Picking up the picture frame with one hand, she took the other hand and punch the glass; throwing it on the ground and stomping it with her foot. Her hand was a bit bloody, but that was no problem. Taking her other hand it suddenly started to glow green; healing her other hand took no time at all. All that was left were some scars but she didn't care.

"If I could do anything I would do it in an instant" his words became warm. 'Instant' he thought to himself wondering why he had said such a thing. Watching this somehow made him feel different than his usual cold self. He always tried not to get into other people's affairs like this because of the risk of getting emotionally attached. "I'm here for you, just as you were here for me"

Taking a deep breath and looking over at Law she gave him a slight smile. "Thank-you…" She said finding her bag and sitting it on the bed. "Just give me a moment." She told him as she walked into the bathroom. Taking her hairbrush she brushed it through her hair; after that she took a wash cloth and cleaned off her face and quickly reapplied her make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the bags under her eyes she shrugged it off walking back into her room. She walked over to her bed grabbing her backpack and put it on her back. Picking up the locket off the floor and kept it in her hand. "I'll get rid of this once we get to the front gate." She told him, all ready to go.

He stayed in the floor watching her redo her makeup. Something told him that she had snapped and wondered if maybe they should postpone the mission. When she came out of the bathroom she seemed weird. 'this feels weird' he thought to himself watching her put her backpack on. "Very well" he responded as he stood up and walked after her. He stopped at the hall and glanced back at the half empty room then continued to walk downstairs and out the door.

The walk to the front gate was quiet, the merchant waited for both Law and Makoto patiently, but when he saw them he waved cheerfully at them "This shouldn't take too long!" he said smiling. Law joined the merchant walking out of the village leaving some time alone to Makoto.

Makoto nodded at they left her home; locking the door behind her. She left a note for her siblings letting them know where she was off too so they wouldn't worry. As they walked to the front gate she smiled at the merchant. "Sorry for taking so long, I'm ready to go now." She told them both as they began walking out of the gate.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note; I know I'm posting these pretty quickly, just getting them up so people don't have to wait to read until I have to start writing more. ^^ Formatting these are a bitch xD But again I hope people enjoy it. Reviews would be nice to have!~

* * *

After getting so far away from the village, Makoto took the locket that was still in her hand and threw it really far; it went flying back into the trees. "I don't need that ever again." She thought to herself as she kept walking. It was nice that she was going to get away from the village for a few days. She sure needed it after what just had happened to her. She sighed as the three of them walked, hoping that nobody tried to both them otherwise she'd have to kick their ass good.

"Hey" he slowed down so Makoto could catch up to them. Their long walk was quiet. The sound of wind passing through the leaves was the only nose one could hear along with the sound of moving dirt from their footsteps. "I hope you'll at least take some time to go around the village" the merchant broke the silence.

Makoto walked along with the two of them in silence, it was quiet and the weather wasn't too hot out just how she liked it. Suddenly the merchant spoke and she smiled at slight smile at him. "Of course, I'd love too." She told him as they continued walking.

Law glanced at Makoto then back at the merchant "I'm sure we'll have time to see your village, how far is it?" then the merchant responded " it's only an hour away now" the rest of the walk continued in silence.

After an hour passed the three of them reached the village, Makoto hadn't ever been here before so she wouldn't mind looking around here at all.

When they arrived at the village the merchant thanked them for taking him there and disappeared. Walking with the man to where he needed to go, she bowed slightly at him. "You're welcome, take care and don't be afraid to visit the leaf again!" She told him as he walked away.

"That was it?" Law questioned his assignment and smiled "talk about easy work" he laughed and wrapped his arm around Makoto's shoulder. "Let's go eat, it'll take your mind off of things" he said taking her with him towards the shiny looking restaurant.

Her head popped up looking over at Law and nodded. "See I told you some things are just simple, others are more difficult." She told him. Smiling slightly as he put his arm around her shoulder, and nodded. "Alright, that sounds good to me. I could eat." She said feeling her stomach growl as she walked with him to the restaurant.

"It's not something I'm particularly used to" he commented after she told him about the simple missions.

Makoto tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Well I could see that, I would think anyone who hadn't done something like that would not know how some of the things that ninja do would seem different to them." She told him as she rubbed the marks on her face.

Once they had gotten into the restaurant they were seated by the window and given the menus. He opened his menu and browsed the categories for a couple minutes while the waitress was at another table.

Today had been a rough day for her and she needed something to take the edge off for at least a little while. She sighed as she decided on what to eat. There was a lot to choose from, but finally she decided on what she'd like. Seeing the waitress come up ready to take their order, Law went first and once it was her turn to speak she nodded.

When she came back he said "I'll have the sizzling barbecue with the vegetables on the side, one bowl of rice and a water" as he handed the menu to the waitress.

The waitress made a note on her handy notebook and turned to face the young teal haired female sitting on the other side "and you ma'am?"

"Yes I'd like the beef and broccoli with white rice on the side, a bottle of sake and some water please." She smiled thanking the waitress as she took their orders and walked away. Makoto sighed, putting her arm on the table and her hand on her face.

Law observed her actions closely without saying a word. What can you say to someone who has gone through all of that? Usually he wouldn't care about some stranger's feelings, but that wasn't the case this time.

He leaned back on his chair and made himself comfortable while still observing the girl in front of him. His sword was leaning tall against the window. After a few minutes of silence the waitress came back with the bottle of sake and two glasses of water along with what looked like an appetizer.

The waitress put the appetizer in the center and continued "The gentleman over there asked me to send you this appetizer." The waitress then pointed to the man sitting on the other side of the restaurant who was looking at Makoto. Law then turned to look at the man who kept a shady grin and raised his cup towards Makoto.

After ordering their food, there was silence for a few minutes. Makoto felt like complete shit from this morning, it was still had for her to grasp it. Still keeping her hand on her after until the waitress came back with their drinks and a plate of appetizers. Looking at it she thought "We didn't order this..." She looked up at the waitress hearing her say it was from guy over there. She scowled, taking the bottle of sake and taking a drink. "Fucking creep." She mumbled to herself.

Something inside Law made him snap at the decency this other man was having. He narrowed his eyes towards the man and turned to the waitress and told her quietly "Send him the same thing, tell him it's from me and that he shouldn't have sent me such a lovely gift, that I don't roll that way." The waitress just laughed silently and responded "right away sir" and left. Law then turned back to the table and began stuffing his face with the appetizer. As soon as he was done, he kept some of the food on his mouth and turned towards the man and glared at him throwing thumbs up before swallowing the food he had in his mouth. The waitress then walked towards the table of the man and followed the orders he had received from Law. The man became pale and immediately left the restaurant. "Serves him right" Law said under his breath as he glanced at him and then turned back at the table.

Lifting her head up as she heard what Law said. She almost choked on her drink, trying not to laugh. "Oh my God..." she said chuckling. "That was golden." She said giving him a slight smile, it was all she could manage at the moment.

Taking her hand she scratched the back of her head, her hair was putting her so she decided to tie back her long teal hair out of the way. With her hair back you could see her different facial features. Her bone structure, how pale she was, her ears full of earrings. She was surprised most didn't say anything about her looking so different.

"Yeah that was some pretty good acting if I must say so myself" he smiled after saying that. The food was quick to get here; each one of them got what they ordered. "It's been a long day, time to eat" his words reminded him of a certain someone he had saved a few years ago.

Makoto chuckled, nodding her head. "I thought so myself." She told him. Soon the food came and she was happy. She was starving after the long day. Taking another drink of sake she thanked the waitress and moved her plate towards her. Taking her hands she put them together and thanked Jashin for the food. Unlike her friend Hidan, she didn't do the crazy shit like he did. Paying her respects were enough for her

His face somewhat turned blue at that though but quickly composed himself in order to start eating. "Let me know if there is anything I can do to make you feel better" he said as he began to eat his food. He had his normal laid-back smile but kept himself collected and calm.

.Picking up her utensils she began to eat and looked up at him as he spoke. Makoto nodded giving him a slight smile. "Thank-you Law, that truly means a lot to me." She told him as she took another drink and ate more of her food.

The food was delicious; during his meal he ordered several bottles of sake for himself and Makoto. It made the tension ease up a bit and the two were able to talk freely. Law would tell her about the craziness of his crew and she would laugh a bit here and there. That was his goal, to help her try to clear up her mind even if it was just for a little bit. They stayed in the restaurant for about two hours.

Makoto smiled as she ate and drank more. It tasted great, she started to feel a little better. She sat there with him, listening to the stories he told her about his crew. She chuckled at some of the craziness he told her about his crew and friends. It was some things she had never heard before. Suddenly before she knew it a few hours passed.

When they were done, Law paid the bill and followed Makoto outside. From there the two began wandering around the village. Luckily for them there was a festival going on that evening. The sun was already setting, changing the colors of the trees left and right. Law decided to drag Makoto into the festival to keep her mind away from the events of that morning. "Let's hang around here for a bit and then we'll check in on the hotel" He suggested.

As they finished up, Law paid the bill and she thanked him as they walked outside. Stretching her arms, she looked up at the sky and see the sun started to set. Looking back at him she smiled slightly. "Okay, that sounds good to me." She told him as they walked towards the festival.

"Good" He replied dragging her off towards the festival. They had several different types of food on booths here and there. Some booths had prizes and others were there to display their skill. There was one particular booth that caught his attention and that was the one where some random person was sitting on top of a tank full of water. That guy was making fun of all of those who were unable to dunk him. "Try that one" he turned to Makoto as he gave the money to the person in charge of that booth. "Take out all your anger on him" he smirked as he looked up at the guy now making fun of Makoto.

Makoto smiled slightly at him as she walked with him towards the booths and everything. It had been awhile since she had been to one. Maybe since she was 11 or 12. She knew the last time she had went it had been with her parents. She missed them terribly. Looking around as she walked with Law, she seen him stop at the one booth and tell her to trying it. Taking her hands she cracked her knuckles, taking one of the three balls that was given to her to try and knock the guy down. Throwing the first one she missed, the guy yelling things at her. Her eye started to twitch. "Shut up!" She yelled at the guy.

Taking the next one she threw it almost hitting it. Looking at the last one she took a deep breath, looking at the target and imagined his face on it. "I can do this." She thought. Taking her aim she quickly threw the ball, hitting the target and knocked the man down into the tank of water. "Yes!" She yelled, taking her first and hitting it in her other hand.

Law began to laugh the moment the man came crashing down into the water. "Serves you right" he said taking the small prize for winning and handing it to Makoto "You won it fair and square Mako-ya" he said taking her to another booth where one would have to catch an apple with their mouths on the barrels full of water. This time he didn't ask her to do it, instead he did it. He paid the man and walked towards the barrel full of water. He bent down with his hands behind his back and watched the apples closely.

As he was about to bend even further to grab the apple something splashed him in the face with water. "There are traps in there" the man warned. "I noticed" Law replied as the water began to drip off his face. Once more he began to search for the right apple. "There" he said quietly following a certain weird looking apple. He quickly bent down and grabbed the apple with his mouth before he was splashed once more.

Makoto chuckled, taking her prize. "Heck yeah I did." She said. Walking with him to another booth, and she watched him. It was one for bobbing apples and picking them up with your mouth. Standing by the bin, watching that he was doing she cringed seeing the traps. "Be careful Law." She said to him. It didn't take him long at all to get the apple. That would have been hard for her to do, especially since she had snakebites. The rings might get stuck in the apple. She thought chuckling as he stood back up. Looking around at the other booths, she seen one with ice cream. She pulled on his sleeve and grinned. "I may sound like a little kid, but I want some ice cream." She said chuckling.

"Ice cream?" he grabbed his price and looked towards the way she was pointing and back at his sleeve. He raised his eyebrow and nodded "Why not?" he said getting behind her and whispered in her ear "It doesn't make you sound like a kid" then laughed silently as he started walking towards that booth. Once there he ordered two ice cream cones and paid for them. He then turned around and handed Makoto her own. "This isn't that bad" he said as he used his tongue to lick the ice cream cone.

Makoto giggled, trying to get herself to smile. As he got behind her and whispered in her ear she help her face flush. "Gah! Don't do that." She mumbled. Walking with him to the ice cream Booth, seeing him pay for it and hand her the cone. "Thank-you." She said smiling slightly as she sighed slightly walking over to a bench and sitting down. As she ate her ice cream she thought about the day she had. Never had she thought she'd start to feel better so quickly, but she did with the help of Law and she was so grateful.

He followed her towards the bench but didn't sit with her. Instead he stood next to her eating his share of his ice cream. He thought that maybe with the expression she had she had begun to remember what has happened that morning. He placed his foot against the bench and leaned forward "hey" he said finishing his ice cream cone "what do you wanna do next?" His laid-back smile revealed

Makoto seen him come and stand next to the bench. As she ate her ice cream, she tried to tell her mind to shut up. Looking up at him hearing what he said. She thought for a minute and shrugged as she stood back up. Taking her arms she stretched them, still feeling herself be a bit drunk. "Hm well anything is fine with me really. I don't care what we do." She told him smiling slightly.

"Wait here" he said as he left for a few minutes to get some sake bags.

Makoto looked at him and nodded, when her told her to wait there. "Okay." She said as she took her hand letting her hair back down. There was a little breeze that blew her hair slightly. She could smell the raspberries from her shampoo.

They were colorful looking small bags filled with sake. Coming back he handed her the purple bag and he took the yellow bag. "Why don't we make a toast" he said raising his bag "to better days" he smiled as he drank the entire thing in one shot. "Ahh" the sound followed as he stretched his arms.

Seeing him come back she thanked him taking the sake bag. "Yes to better days. I really need them." She told him as she downed her bag. "I'm going to keep this since it's purple." She said smiling a bit and put it in her bag.

"Let's go one more place" he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the mirror house.

Tilting her head she followed him into the mirror house. She hadn't been into one of these before.

He thought for a second about keeping the bag but was unsure why she wanted to keep the bag. Without putting much thought to it he shrugged it off and walked into the house. He let her hand go and said "the trick is getting out of here" he took a few steps and saw his reflection everywhere. He took several more steps but then ran into one of the mirrors. "tch" he was taken back but continued slowly. "let me know if you need any help"

As they got there, Makoto walked inside with him. "I've heard about these before." She said as she seen her reflection in tons of mirrors. Looking at her hand she focused her chakra into it and walked along the mirrors taking her hand and gently poking every one. Until one finally pushed forward and was a door she grinned. "Found it!~" She said to him as she seen him run into another mirror.

What in the world?" He asked himself starting to get annoyed at every mirror he ran into. He decided to follow her around again bumping into himself often "what the fuck!" He responded wanting to cut the whole place down. Now he felt embarrassed because he kept running around in circles "what is this!" He ran into her knocking her into the floor and fell on top of her. The floor too was a mirror. "Is this the real you?" He asked her hoping for a solution. "Sorry" he apologized and helped her get up

Makoto chuckled seeing him get mad at the mirrors. It was a pain and anyone would get annoyed not knowing where to go. After watching him he suddenly ran into her and he fell on top of her. Her face flushed. "Y-yes it's me." She nodded. "Don't worry it's okay. " she said as she stood up. "I found the correct door." She told him, pointing to it. Taking her hand she rubbed the back of her head.

He followed her after she lead the way keeping his hand on her shoulder so he wouldn't wander off. The mirrors inside made them look weird some fat others skinny and some would transform their faces into monsters. Especially laws face which had his annoying frustrated look. He glanced towards the floor and noticed that you could see everything. With a flushed look he immediately looked up and kept his gaze on the back of her head. It took them several minutes before reaching the exit "You're pretty handy" he said still keeping his gaze on her head.

Walking into the next room with mirrors, they were a room full of trick ones. Seeing one she seen herself look really fat. She couldn't help but laugh at it. "How creepy." She said as she had the chakra in her hand again trying to find the correct door. Poking all the mirrors with her hand as she walked by them. "Nope. Not that one. Nope. Yes this one!" She said as she found the right one and the exit. Turning her head a bit she heard what she said. "You think so?" She asked him.

"Yeah" he said "that weird thing you do is pretty handy" he was referring to her using her chakra. "Why don't we check in the hotel before it runs out of rooms and we have to sleep out in the wilderness" he said chuckling a bit and walked ahead. The streets were beginning to get more crowded with people who had come to the festival after the sun went down. "Glad we came early" he said. He never liked being around too many people. He always had to know where the exits where. Although he was a warlord, which meant the world government wouldn't chase him, the possibility of someone betraying him was always there.

Makoto chuckled. "Oh you mean focusing the chakra in my hand. Yeah it comes in handy sometimes." She told him. She looked at him and nodded as they got out of the mirror house. "That sounds good to me." She said as they walked near a hotel. The festival started getting busy and her anxiety started acting up a bit. Feeling her skin start to crawl. "Yeah me too, I don't like being around tons of people." She mumbled.

When they arrived at the weird looking hotel he took his shoes off at the entrance and walked ahead. Stopped by the front desk and asked for a room with two beds. "I hope that's okay" he turned to see the teal haired girl "It's cheaper that way, if not I'll take two rooms" he said looking at his wallet with an expressionless face. Deep deep in his thoughts he was keeping count of how much he had left. He was going to get paid for this mission, but he was unsure how much he would be getting paid.

As they walked inside she removed her shoes and nodded at him. "Oh of course! That's fine." She walked next to him. "Here let me pay, you've paid for enough today." She told him as she handed the woman behind the desk the money and took the key. "Come on, I'm beat." She said as she began to walk towards the room.

He was taken back at the fact that she paid for the room. He raised his eyebrow and stayed quietly as he followed her to their room. As she opened the door the room seemed to have a bathroom by the entrance and the beds further in. "Not bad" he said walking in. He threw his sword by the bed near the door and said "I call this bed" leaving the bed by the window to her. He took his shirt off and walked into the bathroom to splash his face with some water and check his wounds. The wounds were completely closed but the scar was still fresh. "Hmm" the sound came from his mouth then walked out the bathroom to check the window. The window had a nice view of the main street. After a couple of seconds he walked back to his bed and sat on it.

Makoto walked to the room with him and opened the door. Looking around the room it was a decently sized room with a bathroom. She looked at him and nodded. "That's fine." She said walking over to the other bed and put her bag down, laying down. She sighed, it felt nice to finally lay down. Rolling over on her side she seen him walk out of the bathroom without a shirt on. She quickly moved her hair into her face hiding the red on her cheeks

"Ehh" he stood up and walked over to her then kneeled down in front of her. "Did you catch a fever? or did you drink too much?" he placed his hand on her forehead to determine if she was sick. Her head wasn't hot so he ruled out the option of a fever. "Did you drink too much Mako-ya?"

Her face started burning more as he put his hand in her forehead. "N-no... I'm fine..." She said her voice cracking. She had to admit She was a bit drunk and her mind was in a wrong place but She couldn't help it. "D-don't mind me..." She said taking a pillow and putting it against her face.

"Eh?" he took back his hand placed it on his hip as he watched her stuff her face on her pillow. "I uhh. Okay then" he replied with a sweat drop but then remembered what Naruto had said earlier. "Wait, are you blushing?!" he took the pillow away from her "This isn't the first time you've seen me without a shirt. Granted I was wearing bandages but still"

Makoto looked up at him, her face fully red. "SHUT UP." She said putting her face back into the pillow and doing a muffled scream. "Goddamnitmotherfuckingshit." She said mumbling into the pillow. Her face was burning up and She felt like her face was going to fall off. She hadn't gotten flustered like this in a long time.

"Well you certainly curse like a sailor" he laughed and took all her pillows from her bed. "But it's entertaining to watch you like this" he said sitting on his own bed. "Very entertaining" he made himself comfortable up against all of the pillows of the room. "You sorta look like a tomato, but what's even more entertaining is that you're getting redder and redder" he said with a laid-back smile. "I should pick on you more often"

Makoto put her head up, her eyes narrowing as her face was burning red. "Meh it's not funny damnit. I'm just easily flustered and embarrassed." She said mumbling. She glared over at him, the pillow half on her face. "I'll bite you." She said looking at him as her eye twitched and she put her face back in the pillow.

"Bite me?" his face became serious for a moment but then smirked. "Really?" he raised his hand and taunted her with his index finger. "Show me" he said sitting up and began to throw her pillows at her. "You won't do it, because you're too shy"

Makoto looked at him. "Oh yeah?" She said to him as she got up. Her being her clumsy self, she got up to go over and bite him. She tripped over own feet and landed right on top of him.

"Damnit." She said as her face turned even redder; her hair falling in her face. "U-uh..." she said stuttering.

He was pushed into the bed when she fell on him making him hit his head on the wall "Ow" he said bringing his head back up. "I didn't think you were this clumsy" Something about the mood had changed. He was intrigued about the fact that she had gotten the courage to stand up. "Well? you seem to be struggling there" his face was now a couple of centimeters away from her face.

After he hit his head on the wall she felt bad. "S-sorry..." she said quietly as she seen how close her face was to him. "Yeah... I can be a klutz when I'm nervous and flustered. It's just a habit sadly." She said as she leaned over and bit his shoulder. "You think I was lying?" She said to him, moving some of her hair out of her face.

The bite left him speechless but at the same time it sent a tingling feeling all the way down to his body. "I must say, I thought you wouldn't do it." he raised his hand and flicked her forehead "Good to see you're feeling better" he thought for a few seconds about what to do next. The bite was driving him crazy but tried to keep a composed look.

Makoto chuckled biting down on her lip rings. "I told you I'd do it." She said smirking as she reached over and bit her other shoulder. "What you gonna do about it hm?" She said chuckling as she poked his chest. She found teasing him to be amusing.

Makoto chuckled as she sat up. "Hm oh really? Try me." She said to him poking him once more. She was curious to know what he'd try to do. Quickly she grabbed his hand and gently bit that and waited to see what will happen.

The tingling sensation rushed once again through his body. But this time he was unable to hold back. A groan escaped his lips as he laid down and placed his arm over his eyes. "Calm down Law" he thought to himself keeping his eyes covered. "You don't want me to do anything" a slight smirk began to form in his lips. "You win you win" he said keeping the urge in control

He couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Without a single word he leaned towards her and bit her shoulder tenderly over and over again. He then picked her up and placed her back against the wall "They say pirates are ruthless" he whispered in her ear and continued "I'm not the exception either" then began to playfully bite her earlobes and her neck.

Makoto smirked, biting on her lip a bit. Then he put her up against the wall. "Mm so forceful~" She said to him as she put her arms around his back and gently dug her nails into him. "Just be a bit gentle with me because I've never done anything before." She said her face still flushed.

"Oh?" he smirked once again and picked her up once more and carried her to her bed "Your first time, I am honored to be the first man who gets to taste you, such a tender body waiting to be pleased" He then began to slowly take her shirt off, as he was doing it he began to lick her body from her stomach up to her chest. "I'll try to be gentle"

Her face burned more hearing his words, they made her melt. As he began to remove her shirt it revealed her bra and fishnets. Letting out a slight moan as he licked up her body. "N-yah.. " she gently let over, feeling shivers go down her body.

"Don't move" he reached to grab his sword and used it to release her skin from the fishnet. After he tore the fishnet in pieces he used his right hand to pull her back away from the bed and his left hand to unhook her bra. He then began to lick her left nipple and sucked on it softly.

Makoto's eyes widened as she seen what he did to her. Feeling her body arch a bit, as she felt him touch her. "Mm..." she lightly moaned out as he touched her more. Taking her hands she dug them into the bed on the sides of her. She had never felt anything like this in her whole life and it felt amazing.

He stopped what he was doing and opened her legs so he could get in between them, then began to leave a trail of kisses from her chest all the way up to her neck. With his hands he grabbed both her hands and raised them above her head. He lowered his head and licked her bottom lip before slipping it in without notice.

Quiet moans escaped her lips as she felt him kiss her body. Her heart began to pick up pace, along with her breathing. Her insides began to feel hot. As he licked her bottom lip and stuck his tongue in her mouth she let out a slight moan as she moved hers against his. She kept her above her head, even though she wanted to use them to grab him.

With his hands he placed both her hands against one another so he could hold on to them with his left hand. He lowered his right hand and slipped it under her underwear and began to softly massage her slit while still playing with her mouth.

Her breathing got even heavier as he kissed her. Feeling him take his hand and move it down to her slit made her body jump a bit. Moving her feet slightly, she felt her insides melting. "Holy shit" she thought to herself. The way she was feeling was incredible.

The broke the kiss for a couple of seconds while he said "This might hurt" but didn't let her think too much on it. Immediately after he said that he slipped his middle finger inside her slowly. After it was in he took it out and slipped two fingers in this time.

Makoto nodded slightly as he slide his finger inside her. She let out a muffled moan; it hurt a bit yes, it stung but after he took it out and put two fingers in it started feeling good and not hurting as bad. "Mmm..." she let out quietly as she bit on her lip.

The expressions on her face made him nod in approval. He released her hands and began to take the rest of her clothes off with his mouth, licking and kissing her thighs.

As he released her hands she put them on her sides, gently digging her nails into her hands. As he removed the rest of her clothes and kissed around her body, it only made her insides heat up more. She squirmed a bit, feeling herself become hotter; trying to control her breathing she put her hands on her face for a moment.

He paused for a second after removing all of her clothes to look at her "Am I going too fast for you Mako-ya?" he smirked and began to eat her out.

Makoto gently shook her head. "Mm.. I'm fine." She said her voice shaky a bit. Suddenly feeling him touch and lick her down there she let out a moan that was a little louder. Her face flushed, breathing heavy she was feeling great.

While he was eating her he used his hands to unbuckle his belt and pants. He stopped then got off the bed to take the rest of his clothes off. Law then climbed onto the bed once again and positioned himself between her legs. Slowly he began to insert himself on her, fully knowing the pain it could cause someone who was new at this.

Her face flushed, breathing heavier as he got on top on her and slowly inserted himself inside of her. Feeling him enter her, she moaned out a bit biting down on her lip. It hurt alright, but not as bad as she thought it would. Taking her arms, she wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer to her.

As he was pulled closer to her he began to slowly thrust his manhood over and over. The tight feeling was making him go nuts and wanted to go even faster. He bit his lower lip to keep that urge under control. It was only several seconds after he began thrusting that he felt something wet. With that in mind he smirked and began to kiss her passionately.

Makoto felt her face moving slightly from her feeling the pleasure from him. Feeling herself tighten around him; this was way better than she had expected it to be. Her breathing got into pants as he thrusted more inside her. Holding him close her face flushed more as she kissed him back.

Half an hour had passed. The panting could be heard from both of them and her bleeding had stopped. He picked her up and placed her on top of him, helping her with the job. "You want more?"

As time went by she felt like her insides were going to explode. Feeling him pull her on top of him she blushed and nodded slightly. "Mm... mhm." She said as she kept her arms around him.

He would speed up at times but slow down when he felt he was going to finish. After another half an hour his breathing got a bit heavier "Let me know when you feel like you're going to climax"

Her breathing got heavier, the feeling between the two of them was something she hadn't ever felt before. One thing for sure she knew that she didn't regret this one bit. She nodded slightly, biting her lip. "I-I am right now..." she said as she let out a moan feeling her body climax.

"Good" he said "Me too" he said speeding up but then slowing down after he began to breathe hard. "ahhhh" he said softly feeling the muscles in his body shaking. With his arms he slowly lifted his upper torso and began to kiss her again

Her breathing got heavier as she felt herself slowly start to release herself all over him. Kissing him back, her body was twitching a bit as her face burned. After they were finished she took her hands and put them on her face. "I-I'll be right back." She said as she quickly dashed into the bathroom, her hair covering her back and she shut the door behind her.

His gaze followed her into the bathroom then he let his head drop on the bed and placed his arm over his eyes. 'Shit, you've done it now law' thinking the worst he threw a punch on the bed.

"Tch" the sound escaped his lips. He got up and stretched then glanced back at bloody sheets. Swiftly he put his boxers and pants on and picked up the sheets. Then went outside and threw them into the 'dirty sheets' box and picked up fresh new ones from the kart. Some lady was already doing house cleaning.

"Perfect" he said walking back into his room. Before she could come out he replaced the sheets and made her bed, then jumped on his bed and sat leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note; Yet another chapter. x3 Stuff is getting serious better Makoto and Law. ;D Reviews would be lovely, I hope everyone enjoys it!~

* * *

After shutting the door behind her she walked over to the sink putting her hands on it looking at herself in the mirror. "Makoto what have you done..." She thought to herself. After what happened this morning did she think this would happen so soon, not at all. Taking a deep breath she put some water on her face and looked at herself and grinned. Did she regret what she just did? Not at all, she actually really enjoyed herself especially since it was her first time. Her anxiety was acting up a bit so she got into the shower. A

fter she was done in there she wrapped a towel around herself and quietly walked out and grabbed her bag and walked back inside getting dressed. After she was all done she walked out and put her bag back down next to her bed. Rubbing the back of her head she looked over at him. "Sorry about that I just needed a moment." She said feeling her face flush again as she cleared her throat.

He opened one of his eyes and smiled. "You should get some rest" he said barely staying awake. "Give me a moment I need to..." his words faded as he fell asleep in the same position he had stayed. He was worried but he was exhausted. His legs were spread flat on the bed, and his hands were still behind his head. His face was expressionless and his hair was still messy from the events that had happened several minutes ago.

She looked at him as he was talking and seen him fall asleep. She chuckled. "Okay okay goodnight." She whispered as she got under the blanket and got comfortable, reaching over to turn off the light.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. While asleep she started having bad nightmares; she didn't have them as often as she used too but it caused her schizophrenia to act up. Having a slight case of it, when it happened it wasn't good. She grabbed her head in her sleep and started mumbling that turned into yelling. "No... stop it!" She yelled as she started moving around a bit, not aware of what was going on since she was asleep.

Law woke up to the sudden yelling reaching for his sword and started looking around. He then noticed that Makoto was the one screaming. "Makoto!" he said putting his sword back on his bed. "He placed his hand on her forehead to check for fever but she didn't have it. "Makoto wake up!" He said picking her up by the shoulders and started shaking her gently "It's just a dream!"

Feeling someone touch her usually helped her wake up. Her head was twitching, trying to stop her mind from doing what it was doing. "Mm!" She mumbled out as she woke up suddenly. "What the hell..." she said looking up at Law who was the one who woke up her. "Damnit... it happened again.. " she said sighing and shoving her face in the pillow.

He was left speechless. His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrow and stared for a couple seconds before breaking the silence. "Why don't I sleep with you tonight, maybe that'll help" he said getting his pillow from his bed and got under the covers. He then placed his arm over her and said "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you" before falling asleep once again. Again, his face didn't have an expression.

Makoto fought back the tears, she didn't want to see her cry again. Nodding a bit, she took a deep breath as he got into bed with her. Sighing she adjusted her head, feeling him put his arm around her. He helped her feel safe, something she hadn't ever felt before except from her parents but that was a different kind of safe. After a few minutes she fell asleep again and slept until morning.

The morning came too fast. He opened his eyes slowly to study his surrounding 'right...' he thought to himself then looked at the body that was resting next to him 'looks like she didn't struggle afterwards'. With that thought he slowly got off the bed without disturbing her sleep and began to take his clothes off. He placed his clothes on his bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

The drizzling water felt great against his bare skin. It took him about 10 minutes before he was done washing his body. He stayed another five minutes with the hot water hitting his bare back. When he got tired of the steam he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. With the towel he dried his whole body and then shook his head left and right to shake the water off his hair. Afterwards he wrapped his towel by his waist and walked out the bathroom. The room was still dark, so he decided to go to the window to check the outside world. "Hmm."

Makoto started having another bad dream, but it seemed this time she could control it. Feeling her hands twitch and her eyes slightly she quickly sat up. Her eyes scanned the room, the side of her face where her marks were burning slightly. "Shit... he isn't happy." She said out loud on accident and that caused Law to look at her. Quickly she put her face back down into the pillow and groaned.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and chuckled "Who isn't happy?" he asked her now walking towards his bed. He sat on his bed and leaned forward "another nightmare?" some drops of water were beginning to drop from his hair. "If you're wondering about my expression then you should be used to it by now." he smiled "I'm not used to having an expression on my face" he got up once again and walked to the bathroom to get another towel. When he did, he came back and just placed it on his head while he observed the teal haired girl.

She tilted her head and sighed. "It's a long story..." she said as she heard what he said. "I sort of figured that. I'm a person of many facial expressions." She told him as she put her hand on her face as he went to get another towel.

Suddenly she heard a voice inside her head. "I'm coming Makoto." Her eyes darted suddenly right in front of her. The light switched on without either of them touching it and there he was suddenly appearing. She jumped up. "Satan..." she groaned. Looking over at Law, she gave him a look to let him know that no harm was going to happen. "Makoto Gyakusatsu. You haven't done what you asked for yet, am I just wasting my time?" He spoke in a deep voice.

Law narrowed his eyes at the strange creature that had now joined them. He was about to reach for his sword but stopped when he saw Makoto's look. Without moving he kept his gaze on the other prescience only listening and observing the situation. That presence felt strong but it did not scare him. Instead he was interested in knowing what he was talking about.

Makoto sighed. "I knew this was going to happen, and I didn't think it would be so soon." She spoke as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well where do I start... Sasuke left me yesterday, so what I asked for isn't happened since I could give a fuck less about the Uchiha clan being revenged and recreated." She told him as her eyes narrowed.

Satan looked at her and spoke. "Alright. At least you are honest with me. Is there something else you'd like it return? Unless you want back your soul." She put her hands up. "No no I don't need that back." She told him. "Well how about protection to all those I hold dear?" She asked him. He looked at her and nodded. "I can do that. Good day." He said as he poofed. Makoto sighed sitting back on her bed. "Eh.. sorry about that." She told Law.

He heard the entire conversation but kept a firm face. 'Soul?' he thought to himself as he kept listening to their conversation. When they were finished Satan glanced towards Law and smirked as he poofed without letting Makoto see. Law kept his emotionless expression up until he was gone. "Well, now the ruler of the underworld has seen me naked…that something to brag about" he chuckled a bit as he walked into the bathroom to put some clothes on. He never combed his hair, he just left it the way it stayed after the shower.

Once he was done he came out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. "I can honestly say I've seen it all now"

Makoto couldn't help but laugh at his comment. She sighed and took her hands and played with her hair. How would she explain this? She never had too become. When he came back in the room and sat on his bed she heard what he said and nodded. "Yeah... You are probably wondering what the hell was up with that I'm sure." She said to him, taking her hand and rubbing the back of her head. "You probably think I'm a damn weirdo or something." She mumbled.

"Not really, I've seen plenty of things on my travels" he said picking up his sword. "Why don't we get something to eat? the cleaning people will be here soon, It's already around 10 AM" he said leading the way.

Makoto sighed with relief. "Well, I'm glad about that." She nodded and got up to go down to the dining area with him. Stretching her arms, she yawned a bit and sighed. It had already been such a weird morning.

The hall had several people walking back and forth. Both Law and Makoto walked towards the dining area. They were seated by the waitress and were handed the menu of today's breakfast. The food was already included in their bill they paid to stay in that hotel. He scanned the menu quickly and handed it back to the waitress. "I'll just have the oyako bowl with today's newspaper and a glass of water" the waitress nodded and turned his attention towards the girl. "And you ma'am?"

Sitting down with him she looked at the menu. Deciding on what to eat, when the waitress came up and took their order. "I'll have a bacon and cheese omelet with white toast and some orange juice please." She smiled at the waitress as she handed her the menu. She sighed and looked over at Law. "I should probably explain what happened with my nightmares last night..." she told him.

Law was leaning back on his chair when he heard the girl say 'I should probably explain' He shook his head and responded "You don't have to explain anything if you don't want to" with a laid back smile. "I think we all have our deep secrets, but it doesn't mean I'm going to make you tell me. I'll leave that up to you, besides...I don't think that's the last time I'll see him again" he was referring to the company they had earlier. The waitress came back with all the food that was ordered and handed the newspaper to Law then left.

Makoto nodded. "Well, I guess the short way to put it is that I have psychological trauma from seeing my parents get killed 5 years ago and that caused me to have slight schizophrenia. That is what causes the nightmares. They usually only don't happen when I have someone near me. My doctor said if I'm not woken up when it happens it's possible it could cause me great harm..." she told him quietly and soon after the food showed up. She thanked the waitress and took a drink of her juice.

"I figured it was something like that, though I never would have imagined the cause of it was your parents..." He didn't bother opening the newspaper. Instead he began to eat. His bowl was exceptionally well made, which was rare to get a good meal like this in a hotel. Within minutes he was finished eating. "So if you're not woken up you run the risk of dying?"

She nodded slightly as she began to eat. "Yeah.. growing up they were the only ones I had. Ever since I was born my home village shunned me. Calling me an abomination just because of my hair and eye color. Because I didn't look like my parents. They were all I had until I met Yukiko." She said sighing a bit as she ate her food.

Makoto smiled. "Thank-you." She told him as she ate her food. Picking up her juice she took another drink as he asked her a question. She shook her head. "No I haven't. I got them after I joined the Gyakusatsu and became one of them." She told him as she finished up her food. "It's a clan mark I guess you could say. Most people just think it's a tattoo so it might as well be since it is permanent."

"Oh that makes sense" he looked back at the newspaper. For the most part it only talked about celebrities and what not. A recent lost child. Weather predictions and crime. nothing he found useful until he got to the last page where it talked about his home in the north. Still it didn't talk about anything interesting. He placed the newspaper down and began to drink his water "So what's the plan for today?"

Makoto took another drink of her juice and looked at him. "Well since the mission is over I just planned on heading back home to the Leaf. My family probably has questions for me." She said sighing a bit. "What about you? Do you know what you are going to do?" She asked him.

Knowing he wasn't from around here, and she wasn't sure how long he was going to stay around. She hoped he wouldn't leave at all because she could feel herself being attached to him.

"I uhh…"he paused when she saw the look in her eyes. He scratched his head and continued "Well I can move out of your place now, I found some nice looking apartments near your house, so you can visit whenever you want to" he leaned back on the chair again and continued "I know you have some things to sort out with your family" he said now standing up "Let's get going, I have a feeling it's going to rain on us if we take too long to make it back to your village"

Makoto nodded. "Okay. That sounds nice." She said as she got up. "Alright let's go back to the room so I can get my bag and we can do." She said as she walked with him back there. Grabbing her bag she went into the bathroom really quick and changed into some traveling clothes. A long sleeved shirt that went down to her knees, shorts and her fishnets. Coming back out she put her bag on her back. "Okay I'm ready." She said as they headed to the front of the hotel. Handing the key to the person behind the counter she thanked them and went over to put on her boots. After that she walked out the door and started heading back to her village.

Instead of going inside the room with her he waited outside. His mind was lost in thought. After she came out he walked with her towards the front entrance and he put his shoes on while she was handing the key back to the person behind the counter. After she finished putting her shoes on they both walked out of the building and began to make their way through the road towards their village. The humidity was already rising and there were several rather large dark clouds covering the sky. The sun broke through several areas to provide warmth.

Makoto looked up at the sky as they walked. "Tch." She thought to herself. The weather wasn't ever to her liking. She enjoyed the rain, but she didn't like walking in it. She also loved the wind, but as long as it wasn't too windy. Just a slight breeze was something she loved.

While they were walking his mind was in a different location. He gripped his weapon with his left hand while his right hand was inside his pocket. 'This seems odd' he thought about what he had seen on the newspaper. There were several people who watched his fight against the other warlord, but it never made it to the news. "Tch" the sound escaped his lips as he stayed lost in thought. "This isn't good, I have a feeling the higher ups are up to something." He then took out a piece of paper from his pocket and stared at it for several minutes before putting it away.

As they were walking she thought of something real quick. "Hang on a sec." She said as she stopped. Pricking her finger with the kunai she took out of her pocket she made some hand signs and put it on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Call of the lion." She spoke out as a lion suddenly appeared. She smiled leaning down to hug him. "Hey Vlad long time no see." The lion rubbed his head against her before she stood back up. "Alright I need you to take this to my family." She said as she took out a scroll and quickly wrote something on it and attached it to his leg. "Be careful." She told him. "Don't worry Makoto I will." He spoke to her as he ran off. Standing back up she started to walk again. "Okay I'm done now." Makoto told him.

His concentration was broken when the lion appeared out of nowhere. He didn't know exactly how to react to something like that. 'Must be something normal for them or something…' he kept thinking over and over again. The lion suddenly talked, with a sweat drop he raised his eyebrow and watched as the Lion began to run in the direction they were walking. "What was on that letter?" he asked still wondering how he should handle this. He could understand the animal talking thing, but not making it appear from nowhere. "How much longer until we make it back to the village?" he asked

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Sorry about that. You are probably wonder how I did that." Hearing him ask about the scroll. "Oh I was just letting my family know that the mission went fine and I'll be home soon. Just letting them know I'm alright." She told him as they continued walking. Looking around at their location she thought for a moment. "I'd say approximately an hour? Or so." She told him. Taking her hand she rubbed the back of her head. "The things I do are called jutsus and I know quite a few of them."

"Ah" he said while still walking. "Makes sense in my book" He looked towards the direction of where the lion had ran to and the lion had disappeared in the horizon. "He's fast..."

Makoto nodded. "Yes he is." She told him as they continued to walk.

Several minutes passed before he spoke again. "Mako-ya" he kept his gaze towards the horizon "Don't do anything crazy"

After a few minutes she heard what he said. "Don't do anything crazy?" She said. "What do you mean Law?" She asked him, curious to know what exactly he was talking about.

He smirked and replied "When the time comes, you'll remember" With that in mind it didn't take them long before they reached the village once again. They both made their way to Naruto's office where there Makoto gave the successful report of the mission. Makoto looked at him, wondering what he meant.

When they reached the village they headed to the Hokage's office and walked inside. Knocking on the door she heard Naruto tell them to come in and as soon as they walked inside Naruto jumped out of his chair to hug her. Makoto sighed and hugged him back, and after told him about the mission going just fine. Taking her money she put it in her pocket and left the building.

With that Naruto paid both of them and sent them on their merry way. He was a little bit busier this time. "Well Mako-ya, I'll see you around" he smiled.

Makoto looked at Law and smiled. "Okay... um thank-you..." she said feeling her face flush slightly and she leaned over giving him a hug. After that she quickly ran back to her house.

"Thank you?" he said under his breath as he watched her run towards her house. "Thank you for what..." he stood there for several seconds then it began drizzle.

He made his way towards the apartments that he had seen and talked to the lady who was renting them. After half an hour of negotiation he was able to get a cheap price. The lady showed him his apartment which was at the very top. It had plenty of windows and a door to the balcony. The apartment already had furniture, all he would really have to worry is about the food.

After he saw his apartment he walked to the convenience store. It was still drizzling outside. He took his time to pick out the groceries he would need for a week. Once he was done and paid for the things he had bought he walked outside. It was now pouring down. The streets were deserted and there were plenty of puddles on the road. "It's only couple blocks away" he said under his breath as he began to run in the street. When he arrived at his apartment he was soaking wet. "Oh well" he smiled as he took his clothes off and once again jumped in the shower.

After he took his shower he dried himself with the towel and squeezed the water out of his clothes and put them on the washer. He took out an apple from the bags he had brought with him and laid in his bed staring at the drops of water hitting his window.

Once Makoto got home she opened the door and walked inside. It was really quiet, she took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. "I'm home." She yelled. Looking at the table she seen the scroll she had sent with Vlad to give them. Suddenly she heard footsteps running down the stairs. "Makoto!" She heard 4 voices yell. Yukiko ran right into her arms, hugging her tight.

"Makoto..." she mumbled. "Are you okay?" Gaikotsu said looking at her. They were all so worried about her. She smiled slightly as them sighing a bit as Yukiko let her go.

"I'm not completely okay. I'm really hurting, but I'm better than I was yesterday." She took off her bag and put it on the table. "Come on let's go in the living room and talk." She told them as she walked into there and sat down in one of the chairs. She sighed, not sure where to start.

"Do you know why it happened?" asked Maou. Makoto looked at her and shook her head. "I honestly don't. I just came back to get my things for my mission and he was gone. He left me a note saying goodbye I'm sorry and that was it. If it wasn't for Law I don't know what I would have done..." She told them feeling her chest grow tight.

Taking a deep breath, she held back the tears."Ooooh is he your new boyfriend?" teased Yukiko. Makoto's eyes widened as her face turned red. "N-no! Yukiko shut up." She yelled. "Oh sis we can tell you like him." said Akuma. Makoto buried her face in her hands as she felt her face become redder.

"I wonder if she's okay" he said to himself getting out of his bed and walked towards the kitchen and began to put everything away. "I wonder if they're okay" he said under his breath stopping what he was doing and once again became lost in thought. He didn't feel right, something was definitely not right. The lights suddenly turned off.

"I didn't think I'd see you again this soon" Law smirked and turned to face his visitor. "And once again I'm naked...you have a knack for timing."

The figure laughed and replied "It's not like I timed it on purpose, not my fault you're always naked"

"Yeah yeah" Law replied.

"So how was she? Was she good?"

Law raised his eyebrows and replied "That doesn't concern you"

"Seems like some how you helped her forget about the Uchiha clan" the visitor replied.

"What did she call you? Satan-sama?" Law said then snorted "I don't know who this clan is, and I'm not interested either, why are you here?"

"I'm here to warn you"

"Save your breath, I'm not going to do anything that voids whatever contract you have with her"

Law finished putting the things he had bought away then walked and sat in the living room.

"You're not afraid?"

Law smirked and replied "What is this word 'afraid' mean"

The figure laughed and smacked Law's back. "I like you, you're funny. I'll be around if you need to make a contract"

Law kept his smirk and looked at the figure straight in the eye "I've already eaten one of your fruits, that's enough curses for me"

With that the shadowy figure smirked back and replied "We'll see" and poofed away.

"Hmph" the sound came from his mouth and replied annoyingly "I don't need anyone's help" then picked up a random object and threw it against the wall.

After talking with her family for a little while, she felt herself get tired. "I'm going to go take a shower and probably head to bed. I just want to be by myself right now." She said as she picked up her bag, and walked up to her room and walked into the bathroom. Removing her clothes and turned on the water. Getting inside she sat down in the tub and let the water run on her head. After a few minutes of being in there she was left alone with her thoughts and she started to cry. She needed to let it all out so she wouldn't cry anymore. After she was done she finished her shower and got out to get dressed. She put on some sweat pants along with a long sleeved shirt and her flats and went to her window and opened it and jumped onto the ground. She was a mess but she wanted food so she headed to Ichiraku.

He stared at the object that had hit against the wall and took a deep breath. "Fuck this shit" he said now placing his clothes on the dryer. After he did that he decided to go to bed, the rain was making his mood worse.

Makoto got to the ramen shop and headed inside getting her usual ramen. After a little while she finished, paid and headed back home. It was still raining but she didn't care. Getting back home she went back through her window and shut it back crawling into bed. She hoped she would feel better once morning came.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note; This one is a bit shorter than the others, don't kill me. xD I'm just trying to spread everything out right into chapters. Please tell me what you think, reviews would be nice~

* * *

The morning came just as fast as he had fell asleep. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the wall. He was under the sheets in his underwear. The sun creeped through the window letting everyone know it was a brand new day. The birds chirped outside and the dogs baked at alley cats here and there. "So noisy" he complained as he got up and stretched his entire body. He grabbed his clothes from the dryer then grabbed some alcohol he had bought the previous night and sprinkled some in a cotton ball. He grabbed his sword and took the sheath off then began to clean the blade with the cotton ball. It took him several minutes but after that his sword was nice and clean. He threw the cotton ball into the trash and placed his sword back in its sheath.

He didn't feel like cooking today, so he grabbed his wallet and his sword and locked the door once he got out. He took his time and stopped at a small shop outside his apartment. He grabbed today's newspaper and paid the man then sat at the small restaurant. He ordered a small bowl of rice and some dumplings. While his food was being brought to him he started scanning the news. He got to the middle of the newspaper when his food came. "Thank you" he replied to the waitress and began to dig in. Just as quick he finished his food and began to scan the newspaper again and still nothing he was waiting for. With a heavy sigh he leaned back and threw the newspaper at the table. "Maybe I'm missing something..."

Soon morning came, Makoto groaned rolling over in her bed. She didn't want to do anything today, but she knew staying in bed all day would make her feel worse. Sighing, she rolled over. It was weird having an empty bed, she wasn't used to it. She got up and got dressed and just left her home without a peep.

She headed to a restaurant not far from her house and walked inside and ordered all you can eat dumplings. She sat in the corner by herself, hoping nobody would bother her today. Feeling her body be a bit shaky, it was her anxiety acting up from feeling the way she felt. After she finished eating she paid for her food and left the restaurant and went to go lay up on a hill not far from there. It was cloudy out, perfect weather for her.

He stared at the newspaper for a couple of minutes then decided to head out. He placed the money on the table and walked out. "I wonder if she's okay" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe I should check" with that he began to make his way towards Makoto's house. When he arrived he was about to knock on the door but stopped before he did it. "What are you doing" he said under his breath then walked away without knocking.

Pretty soon the sun started coming out a bit and that made Makoto groan. "Okay time to go home now." She thought to herself. Today just didn't feel right to her, she didn't feel good. She felt achy, tired, sore, and many more things and she didn't get why. Rolling over she got up to head home. Walking back to her house, before she walked to the door she seen Law standing there. "Law!" She yelled at her ran up behind him and hugged him, pretty much slamming into him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

As she slammed into him he took a few steps forward trying not fall and looked back with a shocked expression. "I didn't think you were outside" he said in a surprised tone of voice. "I just came to give you my address" he reached to his pocket and handed her his new address "and to see how you were doing.

She tilted her head. "Oh yeah I went out to get some food and laid up on the hill for a while until it started getting really sunny so I headed back home." She told him as she took his address. "Thank-you." She said smiling slightly at him. "How am I? Well I'm okay I guess, mainly been keeping to myself. But I'm alive you know?" She said sighing.

He ruffled her hair and smiled "That's not good, you need to do something about that" he paused to think and continued "Why don't you join me for a walk. I was just about to get some fresh air. It felt weird being stuck inside because of the rain yesterday. Plus I could use the company if you don't mind"

Makoto grinned and nodded. "Okay that sounds good to me." She said to him as she rubbed the side of her face. "Hm where do you want to walk too?" She asked him as she turned around and just started walking down the street.

He began to walk alongside her and replied "Nowhere in particular. Did you get scolded by your siblings?" He placed his sword over his shoulders and hanged his arms on it "Though it sounds like you were a bit depressed before talking to me. What do I got to beat some sense in you or something?"

Makoto nodded. "Okay." She said she just decided to just walk around the village. She rubbed the back of her head and shook it. "No not at all. They were just worried about me is all. They were just happy I was okay and of course they teased me like normal." She said sighing. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you could say that I am a little bit, but that's just normal for me." She told him. "It's just weird being in an empty room "

He nodded "I can relate to that" he replied while smirking. "But you don't seem all that depressed right now" he teased and brought his sword down to his shoulder again. With his free hand he poked her cheek and continued "In fact you seem pretty red to me."

Hearing what he said and seeing him poke her cheek, she felt her face burn more. "N-no... I'm fine." She mumbled as she continued to walk with him. "I just get flustered easily; it's something I really have no control over." She said sighing as she took her hand and rubbed her cheek.

"Oh" he thought of an idea and said "Wait here" he walked over to some random guy who was sweeping the streets and had a small conversation. The guy who was sweeping the streets handed the broom to Law and came walking towards the teal haired girl. The guy poked her face and said "You're really cute" as Law was making his way back. Law kept his eye on Makoto to see what she would do.

Makoto felt her eye twitch a bit as the random guy touched her face. She didn't like people who didn't know her touch her. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over onto the ground. "Don't.. touch.. me..." She said glaring at the guy who was now on the ground. Feeling her face twitch more as she took her hand and brushed her cheek off.

Law busted out laughing and helped the guy up. "Here" he handed him some money and his broom and watched as the guy walked away rubbing his butt. "I thought you said you get flustered easily" Law said as he turned to see her and began walking again.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she watched the guy walk away. "Not to random strangers. The person has to be...special I guess you can say. If it's someone totally random I just get creeped out and kick their ass." She said chuckling a bit as she walked alongside him.

"Nice to know I mean something to you" he kept teasing her. They kept walking around town for several minutes. His gaze danced around between the people moving around the town and the teal haired girl. Out of nowhere he noticed what seemed like a suspicious person. Someone familiar to him. This particular person was wearing a pink feathery cape. 'It can't be...' he stopped dead on his track and his eyes widened in fear.

Law began to ran towards the person but as the person turned the corner they disappeared. Law just stared at the direction he thought he had seen the person go speechless. 'I'm probably imagining things...' he thought to himself hoping he was right.

His face became pale. He had forgotten about everyone around him. His expression became cold as he drew his sword from its sheath and placed in front of his body with the tip pointing to the ground. "Scan" he began to move the sword slightly. This ability allowed him to scan for anything he wanted, and if indeed something was found he could get it with the flip of a finger. But to his relief he didn't find what he was looking for. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and color began to come back to his skin. He swiftly placed his sword back in its sheath and reclined it against his shoulder again. "Hmph" he turned away.

He didn't respond to her and she seen his face turn pale. Her eyes widened seeing what he was doing. She wasn't sure what was happening at this point. She took her hand and suddenly it glowed green; her medical ninjutsu in her hand in case someone needed it. Watching what he was doing with his sword, she wasn't sure what it was. After he was done and turned back around, she stopped the chakra flow from her hand. "Are you okay?" She said looking at him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" The words brought him back into earth "Eh?" he looked at her and smiled "Just fine, why did something happen?" he glanced at her hand then at her face. The teal haired girl showed some concern at the situation. He didn't want to start any disturbances so he came up with something quick "I just thought I saw something shiny and wanted to check it out, but it was a bird with some scrap of metal."

Her eyes narrowed and looked at him hearing what he said wondering if she should believe him or not, but she just shrugged it off. "Mhm, okay then." She said to him, rubbing the back of her head. She gently scooted closer to him and quickly gave him a hug. After a few seconds she let him go, feeling her face burn as she turned around putting her back towards him. "..." She was silent, hoping her didn't freak him out at what she just did.

He glanced back at the place he was staring at before as she hugged him and turned to look at her when she let go. "I have a feeling you're getting attached to me." he said teasingly "I left some things at your house, mind if we get them?"

Makoto nodded slightly. "Yeah I am." She told him. She shook her head. "No, I don't mind at all. You are welcome there anytime." She told him as she turned around to go back towards her house.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note; Big news for Makoto and Law in this chapter!~ 8D I hope everyone is enjoying it. Reviews would be nice~ ^-^

* * *

He followed her home. It was a short walk, but he felt as though he needed to get off the streets. As soon as they got within a block distance of her house he grabbed her by the waist. "Room" a giant orb of aura grew around them, and with it he transported her and himself inside her house where the siblings were waiting.

Feeling him grab her by the waist a small noise came out of her that sounded like a squeak. Suddenly they were inside her house. "What the hell..." She said as her eyes widened and she seen her family. She took her hands and put them on her face and cleared her throat. "That was strange." She mumbled.

He laughed at her expression and said "Right, you don't know about my abilities" he walked over towards her siblings and greeted them all. One of them smiled and asked "Hey hey, are we ever going to have a niece or nephew?" As they tugged on Law's clothes. Law was a bit taken back but though of a comeback "Well I'm sure once your sister finds the right man they'll uhh order babies for your company" The same sibling turned to look at Makoto and said "Hurry up and marry him"

Makoto's eyes widened as she heard what was being said. Her head was spinning. "Yukiko!" She said as she put her face in her hands. She made a small noise that was muffled by her hands and you couldn't hear it too well. Suddenly she felt her throat get tight. "Be right back!" She yelled as she ran upstairs to her bedroom and into her bathroom. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Is it possible?..." She thought before she ended up getting sick. After she was done she brushed her teeth and put some water on her even more pale face and walked back downstairs.

While she was in the bathroom the siblings were conversing with Law. They asked him several questions as to what had happened while they were gone. Law obviously kept things to himself, other than the part where he explained that Makoto had some fun at the town's festival. Law took a seat in the couch while waiting for Makoto to come down. The siblings were talking to themselves in hushed voices. When Law heard Makoto coming he glanced upstairs but noticed her skin was pale. "Did you see a spider up there or something?"

She took a deep breath as she walked back into the living room. She heard what Law said and she shook her head. "No nothing like that." She told him. Taking her hand she rubbed the side of her face.

"I need to go see Sakura, she will be able to let me know what is going on for sure since she is a doctor after all." Makoto thought to herself.

"I... uh... there is something I need to go do." She told him.

"Law you can stay here if you want, I won't take too long." She said as she quickly got up and went to the door getting her boots on as she headed towards the hospital.

He stood up to stop her but she was out in a flash "But...I'm a doctor..." he said under his breath. He began to think about what he had seen earlier and thought he unconsciously hurt her.

"Arrgh fuck" he said sitting back down. He couldn't go home now, not knowing what was going on. He stood up and walked to where the siblings were huddled and handed them a small snail phone.

"I have to take care of a few things. Give me a call when your sister gets back home" The siblings nodded and took the small snail phone. After that he walked out the door and headed to his apartment.

Once he got there he opened the door and walked inside. Though something wasn't right, he gripped his hand and noticed he had left his sword back at Makoto's house. "Great..." he said with a heavy sigh.

"It's not usual to see you without your weapon" a voice was heard.

Law's skin became pale at the sound of the voice. He knew who it was. "Vergo..."

The shadow moved forward and punched Law in the stomach "It's Vergo-san, you ungrateful son of a bitch"

Law coughed up some blood but quickly composed himself "What do you want"

"I want nothing, I simply came to check on things on behalf of Doflamingo" the man replied as he walked towards the door.

"She's a real cutie" the man said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Law's eyes widened in fear. He ran out the door to catch up to the man who had visited him but he was already gone.

Makoto sighed as she quickly walked to the hospital. Just hoping Sakura was on duty today. She couldn't help but be worried a little bit, it was just in her nature. As she got there she walked inside the hospital and went up to the front desk and asked for Sakura. It didn't take any time before she came out there and seen Makoto.

"Makoto!~ Is everything okay?" She asked her, her green eyes widening. "I think so... I'm just not totally sure about something." She said to her. Sakura nodded.

"Come into my office." She told her and Makoto followed her in there.

After a few minutes and after she told Sakura what was wrong she nodded and gave her some tests. She had to wait a little while for her to check them and make sure it was correct.

"Well... Makoto you are pregnant." Sakura said to her. Her purple hues widened as Sakura told her the results. "I thought so..." She was happy, but also worried at the same time. How was Law going to react to this? She sighed.

"Thank-you Sakura. What do I owe you?" Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'm happy to help you out." She told her as she gave her a hug and Makoto left to go back home.

As she walked down the street and back to her house once she got there she walked inside and kicked off her shoes and quickly headed upstairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. She went to lay down in her bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Tch" he walked back inside and threw the door shut "FUCK!" he yelled knowing that they had found a way to get to him. He threw himself into the bed and placed his arm over his eyes.

Several minutes passed before his snail phone began to ring. The siblings had called them just like they had promised to do to let him know she was back home. "Good, I'll be right over" he said as he hanged up and rushed out the door with his personal belongings.

She was alone with her thoughts and she wasn't sure what to think right now. She knew for one thing that it couldn't be anyone else's but his. She hadn't done that with anyone else before in her life, she saved it for a special time and it happened for her. Another thing is that she could feel herself being very attached to him; something that was usually rare for her but this time it just seemed easy.

He quickly gave the money for a month's worth of rent to the lady and told her he wouldn't be needing the apartment anymore. He hid his snail phone inside his clothes as soon as he arrived at Makoto's house. He opened the door and noticed the boots were thrown everywhere.

"What happened?" he directed his question at the siblings. "We don't know, she just ran upstairs and shut her door." he glanced towards the place where his sword was left and made his way upstairs "Mako-ya?" he knocked on her door. "You okay?"

After laying there for a few minutes she heard Law knock on the door and ask if she was okay. She mumbled under the covers and you couldn't understand what she said. She slowly sat up and kept the covers over her head. "Come on in…" She mumbled as she seen him walk into her room. Taking a deep breath, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. "I-I have something I need to tell you." She told him, taking her hand and rubbing her face.

He scanned her body with his eyes as he took a few steps inside her room. He closed the door after he was in. 'Doesn't seem like I accidentally cut her' he thought to himself. He then thought about the last words Vergo had said but quickly shut them away. "What is it?" he wondered why her face was under her blankets.

Makoto took a deep breath, wondering how to put what she needed to tell him into the right words. "Well... you know how we.." She was talking about what they had did when they were on the mission together. "Well... now I'm..." She took another deep breath before she finally got out what she needed to tell him. "I'm pregnant..." She told him feeling her face go even more pale again.

"Ehh!?" his voice echoed in the room. "Well this certainly was unplanned" he scratched the back of his head. "How do you feel about this?" he lifted the blanket off of her and placed it on the bed

Taking her hand, she rubbed the back of her head. "Well... I'm fine with it." She told him as she sighed. "How do you feel about it? I understand if you don't want this, if you don't I can always do something about it." She told him quietly.

He stared quietly at her for several seconds. Many thoughts popped into his head. He knew it would happen but the fact that he had ran into Vergo earlier changed many things. He stood up quietly and stretched his arms. He then turned around and leaned towards her kissing her passionately. Slowly he got between her legs and placed his hand on her back to help him bring her body down gently.

What happened next shocked Makoto a bit. Her eyes widened, her heart racing as he leaned towards her and kissed her. Her face was no longer pale, but began turning red again. She sure didn't expect this to happen. Taking her arms she wrapped them around his neck and kissed him back as he gently laid her back on her bed.

He rubbed her stomach and said "How about we make it twins" he laughed silently and laid next to her. "Well now that you're pregnant I have to keep an eye on you, so I'll move back here"

Makoto felt her face burn hearing what he said. "R-really?" She said taking her hand and rubbing her cheek. She felt really special, a way she hadn't ever felt before. "So does that mean that I can call you mine now?" She said chuckling lightly as she poked his chest.

"Well.." he laughed for a second and said "I thought I claimed you the moment we conceived that baby"

She couldn't help but smile and she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Well good. That makes me happy." She told him. She laid still for a moment, hearing something in the hallway. "I HEAR YOU OUT THERE YOU STALKERS GO AWAY." She yelled as she quickly heard footsteps running away from her door.

He laughed for a moment but his expression changed "There is something you must know though. My life is constantly in danger. Like I said the other day, if I tell you to do something you have to do it." He paused for a second "I might be away for a while too but you'll have a way to contact me"

Makoto nodded. "Okay. Just don't you leave me too, and what I asked for from Satan you should be protected. If he doesn't keep his word I'll have a bone to pick with him." She told him in a serious tone. "When I asked for protection to everyone dear to me I meant it. My family, my friends and of course you." She told him.

"Well that explains why he's stalking me" he said under his breath remembering the night he appeared while he was once again naked. "Maybe he only shows up when I'm naked" he kept talking under his breath but then realized he was thinking out loud. "I won't leave you. But there are several things I might have to do while you're pregnant."

Her eyes widened, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Oh god, he must just have really bad timing." She said chuckling. She tilted her head and looked at him as she listened to what he said. "What kind of things are those?" She asked him wondering what exactly he meant.

He stared at her "I need to make sure my crew is okay, how will I find out I'm not sure yet. I also need to check what is going on with the world government. It's weird that my disappearance hasn't stirred the news. I also now know where a certain other person knows where I am. Which means I need to figure out how to keep him from coming too close here. There are several other things, but that's way down the line. In the meantime" He took out a small snail phone from his pocket and handed it to her "Keep this with you at all times"

Makoto nodded as she listened to what he was telling her. It was a lot, but she was going to let him do what he needed to do. "Wow, that's a lot of stuff. I do hope everything will be okay." She told him, rubbing the back of her head. Looking at him she seen the small phone he gave her. "Wow, I never seen anything like this before." She said chuckling. "I'll make sure to keep this on me at all times." She promised him.

"Good" he nodded "I'm the only person who knows that number. Don't give it to any strangers, even if they claim to know me...especially if they claim to know me" he fell back in bed and stretched his arms and legs.

Makoto nodded. "Of course." She said as she sat the phone on the nightstand next to the bed. She curled up on her side in her bed next to him. She focused trying to see if she could hear anyone outside her door but it was quiet.

All of a sudden a knock was on her door. "Makoto, your friends are here." She heard her brother say. "Alright hang on." She sat up wondering who was here. Stretching her arms she stood up and went to go downstairs. "I'll be right back." She told him.

Heading downstairs she wondered who was here to see her. As she got into the living room she seen Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Lee. They were all here. "Guys... what are you all doing here?" She asked them.

Kakashi was the one to speak first. "Well Sakura told us the news and we just had to come and see you. Pregnant eh? Congrats Makoto." He told her. Makoto's eyes widened. "Aw... you guys didn't have to come here." She said to them as she rubbed her face. "Makoto-san, do tell us is it Sasuke's?" asked Lee. Hearing what name she felt her eye twitch and she slowly shook her head. "No... he left me. I never want to hear his name spoken of again." She said. All four of them looked shocked.

"Oh Makoto... I'm so sorry." spoke Sakura. "We had no idea..." She nodded and sighed sitting down. "It's alright, don't worry about it. I'm okay really."

He watched as she got up and went downstairs. There were several people who had started to talk to her. He got up slowly and leaned against the wall to listen to what they were saying. He then heard a familiar voice talk to her.

Naruto shifted his weight and wondered if it was who he thought it was "Is it Law's? I can't think of anyone who it would belong to."

Lee glanced at him and asked "The Law?"

Naruto shook his head and replied "No that's his name Law, these two love birds had a mission together, I'm assuming it went very well " He said grinning.

As Law noticed it wasn't something to be worried about he went back to the bed and laid down. Slowly he began to close his eyes and fall asleep. His stomach was still sore from the punch he had received earlier.

Makoto's face flushed, but she couldn't help but chuckle at Lee's response. "Yes... it is." She said taking her said and rubbing her head. "Things did go well, not shush. I'm not going to tell the whole world. Besides it was my first time." She said chuckling. "I'm just happy everything is okay." She told them.

Kakashi spoke next. "When do we get to meet him? Is he here?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yeah he's upstairs. Give me a moment." She said as she walked back upstairs and opened her door quietly.

She seen he was asleep so she just left him to rest. Going back downstairs into the living room she sat back down. "He's asleep so I'll have you guys meet him another time." Sakura nodded. "Aw okay that's fine." Makoto cleared her throat. "Well since you are all already here, why don't you stay for dinner?" She asked them. They all nodded in agreement. "That sounds awesome! Makoto's cooking is always great." said Naruto.

Several hours passed before he woke up. He was unsure why he had fallen asleep in the first place. He got up and walked towards the bathroom. His stomach was much more sore than earlier. He lifted his shirt in the mirror and noticed the humongous bruise. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he released his grip on the shirt. He walked out of the bathroom and then down stairs to see that Makoto had already prepared dinner. He introduced himself to everyone before taking a seat. His body felt weak 'maybe I'm hungry' he thought to himself as he watched everyone have a cheerful conversation. "That bastard probably used his iron fist which explains the sensation left behind."

She sat there for a little while and just talked with everyone. It was nice, she hadn't done something like this in such a long time. She never had friends growing up so she didn't know what true friendship was until she came to live in Konoha. She could truly call this place her home. Makoto smiled at everyone and got up walking over to the kitchen and though on what to cook for dinner. Walking over to the refrigerator she looked inside and began taking things out to cook.

She decided on making a stir fry with meat and vegetables, rice and miso soup. Taking out a cutting board and a knife she began cutting up the meat and putting it in the pan to start cooking. After preparing that and cutting the vegetables to add soon she walked over to the rice cooker and put the rice in to start cooking. She waited a few minutes and then put the soup on to cook and added the vegetables into the pan with the meat. It didn't take too long for everything to finish cooking.

As she began to set the table she seen Law come downstairs along with her siblings. "You sleep well?" She asked him as everyone sat down and began eating.

"Yeah, I did, sorry for falling asleep" he answered with his usual tone of voice and his laid back smile. Naruto was staring at him up until Law noticed he was staring.

"You look as though you haven't gotten any sleep in days" Naruto blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Law asked back "I've always had bags under my eyes" he pointed to the bags under his eyes.

Naruto shook his head "No, you look….dead tired! Has Makoto been keeping you up?" Law nodded "Yes every night" and laughed silently but stopped because of the pain. "I'm kidding I'm kidding, I just moved in today."

As Makoto served dinner for everyone Naruto directed his attention towards the plate of food just like everyone else.

Makoto heard what they were saying and her face flushed. "Naruto!" She yelled, putting her hands in her face and sighed. Suddenly Sakura took her fist and punched him in the head. "Shut up will you!" She yelled. Makoto couldn't help but chuckle at that. After serving everyone food they began to eat and it was nice. She liked having everyone she cared about here, it really made things feel at home here.

The night went great, Makoto hadn't felt this at peace in a long time. The rest of the dinner was as cheerful as it could get. The guests stayed a little after dinner to keep talking and to interrogate Law as much as they could without looking like they wanted to chew him out. After everyone was done eating she began putting the dishes in the sink and washed the dishes, putting the extras away into the fridge.

As soon as they were all gone the house suddenly got quiet. Makoto's siblings had gone to bed early which was rare. From what Law could remember they stayed up pretty late when he was around back then. "Are you going to bed or are you going to shower?" he asked her as he made his way to grab his sword.

After everyone left to go home her siblings went to bed it was just her and Law awake. She yawned slightly and shook her head. "I showered this morning so I'll shower when I get up tomorrow." She told him as she headed up to her room. Grabbing some clothes she turned her back to him and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a long shirt.

He followed after her and chuckled at her movements. He closed the door to the room and wrapped his arms around her. "I've already seen your entire body, no need to be shy around me" He said as he kissed the back of her neck and let her go.

She felt her face flush as he wrapped his arms around her. "I-I know, I just still get shy about things." She mumbled as she finished changing.

He was about to take his shirt off but remembered about the bruise he had. "I'm feeling a little cold tonight so I'll sleep with my shirt on" He lied as he made his way towards the bed. "What a long day"

She nodded. "Okay." She said to him as she walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth before going to her bed. and laying down. She sighed and stretched. "It sure has been a long day." Makoto said as she pulled the blanket over her and curled up into a ball on her side.

He raised his eyebrow and wondered if Sasuke had ever hugged her. It seemed as though she was used to doing that. He poked her waist and said "You weren't this shy back then, what happened?" He teased her while still poking her sides.

Her face flushed a bit more as he poked her, she was ticklish so she couldn't help but giggle. "Well... I did drink a lot of sake so that could have something to do with it." She said laughing. She took one of her hands and rubbed her cheek where her marks were. "Is it hot in here?" She mumbled to herself.

"Not really, it's sorta normal I guess" he said as he played with her hair. "So how long are you going to give me your back?" He chuckled for a bit "I mean your back is pretty but it's not the whole thing, you know what I mean?"

She chuckled as she rolled over the other way and now faced him. "There is that better?" She said to him as some of her hair fell into her face. She took her mouth and tried to blow it out of the way but it didn't help any.

"Much better" he said as he softly caressed her cheek getting the hair out of the way. "Is that too hard?" he said as he slowly began to doze off.

She flushed slightly and shook her head. "No it's not." She said as she snuggled up next to him as they both began to fall asleep. She slept soundly through the night and before she knew it was morning and the light was slightly shining through the cracks in her blinds.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note; More drama. xD I love these two together. x3 I really hope everyone enjoys this. Reviews reviews reviews. :D

* * *

His face was crooked and drool was coming out of his mouth, His shirt was lifted up because it had gotten hot that night. One of his arms was underneath the teal haired head and his other arm was under the pillow.

Makoto slowly opened her eyes and seen Law lying next to her. She laughed silently seeing the position he was sleeping in. She just continued to lay there and watched him sleep.

His eyes slowly opened to the light of the sun. "Argh" he sat up quickly but realized that was a bad idea. He ended up falling from the bed and landed on his stomach "What the fuck" he said under his breath curling into a ball "Fuck you Vergo" he whispered as he began to crawl to the bathroom hoping he didn't wake her up. As soon as he was at the door he quickly got up and closed it behind him letting out a sigh of relief.

Quickly he took his clothes off and jumped in the shower. "Jackass thinks he can get away with it eh?" he talked to himself as he was putting shampoo in his head. "Well nwroi3t d2o3irds time" His words were scrambled by the water running through his lips.

Makoto felt herself doze back off. After a few minutes she felt him get up and heard him go into the bathroom but she didn't wake up. She started having a bad dream, and she had to hurry and wake herself up. Luckily she was able to snap out of it. She slowly sat up and pulled the blanket over her head as she felt her marks burning on the side of her face. "Ow.." She whispered. "The hell..." She thought to herself.

He stayed in the shower for a few more minutes before he got annoyed with it. He turned the shower off and leaned against the wall holding his forehead with his hand. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he got out of the shower. He looked in the mirror and noticed what Naruto was talking about last night. It seemed as though he hadn't gotten any sleep in days.

"What the hell" he said out loud as he wondered what might be going on. Immediately he put his clothes on and towel dried his hair. He opened the door and noticed that Makoto was awake "Good morning, I'll be right back" Law said as he dashed out of the room and out the door.

Makoto looked up at Law as he headed out something. "Good morning, okay." She told him as he left her room. After a few more minutes she got up to get ready to shower. Walking over to her closet she picked out some clothes to wear for the day. "Hm.. I need to go shopping soon." She thought to herself. She went into the bathroom and sat her clothes on the shelf and turned on the water making it the right temperature to get into the water.

He went to the nearest place where they sold herbs. There he bought what he needed to make some ointment and a stack of bandages. He hurried home afterwards and once inside he walked back upstairs and into the room. There he closed the door and took out his tools to mush the herbs together. Makoto was now taking a shower.

She took her time in the shower, having the water help her feel better. After washing her hair and cleaning her body she turned off the water and got out of the shower. Taking one towel and wrapping it around her head, she took the other and dried off her body. Putting on her clothes she stepped out of the bathroom and seen Law doing something. "What are you doing?" She asked him as she went over to sit on the bed.

Startled by her question he looked up at her "I'm making a paste that's used for bruises" he responded then looked back at the mushy paste. "It's a special mixture that comes from the north sea where I'm from" He then took his shirt off and revealed the dark purplish reddish bruise on his stomach. He then proceeded to grab the paste with his right ring finger and began applying it without pressure.

Makoto tilted her head and was shocked seeing his bruise on his stomach. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked him. "You could have asked me to heal you, I wouldn't have minded. How in the hell did this happen?" She said to him as she seen him wrap the bandage over the bruise.

Afterwards he used one of the bandages to keep the paste in place then placed his shirt back on.

"I noticed you were a little pale this morning, you doing alright?"

"Pale?" She thought to herself. "Well I usually am pale." She said chuckling. "But yes I'm okay, just feeling a little sick this morning but I might just be hungry." She told him as she was drying her hair.

"I ran into some trouble yesterday, but I'm cool" he responded and finished with the bandage. He stood up and poked her forehead "I'm a doctor too, this'll be gone by the end of the day, keep your energy. You never know when you might need it." This was something he had abided by for so many years. His ability allows him to do many things but it required a hell of a lot of energy. He kissed her forehead "I'll get breakfast started" then began to make his way downstairs.

She sighed. "Okay okay fine." She said to him. She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Okay, I will be down in a few minutes." She said as he went downstairs and she went back into the bathroom. Makoto took her brush and began brushing her hair since it was now almost dry. Taking one last look at herself before she left her room and headed downstairs.

He took out several ingredients from the fridge and began to prepare a special dish. This dish was useful to regain one's energy. It contained meat, eggs and vegetables. Simple to the naked eye but filled with many nutrients. He took out two knives and two cutting boards and began to quickly chop the vegetables into fine small pieces. Afterwards he grabbed a pan and placed it in the heater for couple of minutes until it was nice and hot. He threw in some butter and let it stand until it began to fizz. Then he threw all the vegetables in it and sautéed them until they were golden. While that was in the pan he washed the knives and boards and then took the special meat and cut that in small fine pieces as well.

As soon as the vegetables were done he placed the pan away from the heat and placed a new pan on it and threw the meat in it. He wanted to get the blood off of the meat. That only took about three minutes. He drained the meat and placed the pan with the vegetables back on the stove and threw the drained meat on it. While that was going on he began to boil the eggs. He let the meat and the eggs boil for about fifteen minutes. He grabbed the plates from the cabinet and began to place them on the table. He grabbed every egg from the pot with his hands and began to peel them while they were hot. The heat didn't bother him since he was always washing his hands on extremely hot water. This was because he used the hot water to sterilize his hands when he was performing surgery. As soon as he was done with that he served the table in equal portions. After that he grabbed some fresh fruit and threw them in the blender to create a blend of natural juices. "All done" he said with a long sigh

Smelling the air, it smelled amazing. Getting into the kitchen she looked at the table seeing what he made. "It smells delicious." She said as she took a seat at the table.

"Go ahead, try it. I'm not particularly good at cooking, my crew did it all the time but this is something that was drilled into my head ever since I was a child" He waited until everyone sat on the table before he sat.

Makoto nodded as she waited for everyone to sit down as she began to eat. "I'm sure it tastes wonderful." She told him as she began to eat. It was delicious, you could taste all of the flavors together it was something she hadn't ever had before. "This is amazing." She said smiling as she told him.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled "Well thanks" and began to eat along with everyone. As soon as they were done eating Makoto's siblings washed their plates and left the house. Something he had gotten used to while he was here back then. "So when are you going to break it to them?" he said as he got up and washed his plate as well.

After everyone finished eating her siblings cleaned up after themselves and left like usual. They were probably training, hanging out with friends or something like they usually did. She never asked as long as they were safe. Makoto got up to wash her plate as well. "Hm.. that's right. I forgot I haven't told them yet. Well I guess I could do that tonight." She told him.

"Okay, are you feeling okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

Makoto nodded. "Mhm, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She said to him. Besides feeling tired she felt perfectly fine, better than earlier that's for sure.

"Just wondering" he replied rubbing her stomach. "I need to get today's newspaper, wanna come with?" he let her go and made his way towards the living room to put his shoes on

Makoto nodded walking over to the door and reached down to grab her boots. "Sure I could use the fresh air, it feels a bit stuffy in here today." She said as she grabbed her keys and wallet, walking out the door with him. It was a nice day out, perfect weather in her opinion.

He followed after, once they were outside he placed his arm around her shoulder and walked at her pace. Indeed it was a beautiful day, warm enough but not too hot, and the humidity had dropped which made everything easier. He was already starting to get used to the weather in this particular country. They both stopped by the news stand and bought today's newspaper. Law tucked it inside his clothes and decided to check it out later. He then bought some drinks and took Makoto to the forest where it was cool and the trees provided shade from the sun. There they stayed for several hours talking.

After he got the paper and got them some drinks, she walked to the forest with him where they began to talk. She told him more about herself. Telling him about how things were where she grew up in Tsukigakure. Her childhood wasn't the best. Ever since she was born her village treated her differently, like an outcast; all because she looked different from her parents. She told him about what happened with her parents and her fleeing her village. About almost dying and that was when she met Sasuke. Her travels for almost 3 years trying to find him and meeting so many people that have changed her life. Meeting her family, and eventually settling into the leaf village.

"Wow seems like you have gone through hell and back" he said as he finished listening to her story. Like him she had gone through a troublesome childhood. " Why don't we head back" he suggested grabbing her hand " It's getting pretty late" with that they both returned home but stopped to get some take out for dinner so that neither of them would have to cook that night

Makoto nodded slightly. "Yeah.. I really didn't like my childhood. I never had any friends until I came here." She told him. She smiled, taking his hand as she got up. "Alright." She said to him as she began to walk home with him. They stopped to get some food on the way home. As they got back she took her keys and opened the door. "I'm going to need to get you some keys." She said to him. Thinking for a minute she realized. "Shit… that asshole still has keys." She muttered under her breath.

"No" he said shaking his head "I don't need the keys, I can teleport myself inside and outside. For now you should change the lock though" he finished saying as they both went inside the house.

Makoto nodded. "Okay. I'll do that first thing in the morning." She told him as she removed her shoes and stepped inside. Walking over to the sink she washed her hands and got some plates out to serve dinner on.

The siblings were already inside so everyone sat merrily and ate their dinner. Such a sensation was something that only Law experienced with his crew. He never talked about his childhood with anyone; such memories didn't need to be rewritten into anyone else's mind other than his own.

He held a grudge but he didn't want to bring anyone into his matters. Especially when it could mean they would lose their lives. Here they were, a girl he had just met several weeks ago now the mother of his first born. The fact that certain people knew this scared him. And thinking about the same events that happened repeating themselves was even worse. For now he would spend as much time as he could with her.

Her family came downstairs once they heard the food being served and everyone sat down to eat. After everyone was about halfway done she took a deep breath and decided it was time to tell them.

"Guys I have some news I need to share with you." She spoke as they all stopped and looked at her. "What is it sis?" said Maou. Makoto took another deep breath. "Well, all of you are going to be aunts and uncles." She said quietly but where they could still hear her. Yukiko's eye widened and she grinned. "Oh my god, you're pregnant! Yay!" She said as she clapped her hands. Along with Yukiko, Gaikotsu, Maou and Akuma were all happy about this. Makoto sighed, happy it went better then she expected it to go.

He was glad that everyone had taken it so well, for now everything was okay. Several weeks passed by and everyone seemed happy. Vergo didn't show up around the village anymore. News on the newspaper were always the same, nothing interesting for him. He had wondered what had happened to his crew.

Often he would check on the blank piece of paper to remind himself that they had a way to get to him if need be. He took several jobs to keep the income coming into the house. Naruto had prohibited Makoto from going into any missions. By this time Makoto was already showing her pregnancy. She was probably on her fifth or sixth month, the morning sickness was already gone. Now she often craved some weird shit. Stuff that Law had to find a way to get.

Time had actually started to go by a bit quickly. Eventually Makoto started showing and she had to go and buy herself some more clothes. She decided on just getting some black and purple dresses, making it easier for her. Naruto made her stay home and wouldn't let her go on any missions so she needed to find things to do with her time. She took trips to the library often and read books a lot more often. She visited with her friends when they didn't have anything to do. Even when Naruto was just at his office doing paperwork she went and bugged him when she was bored. He always tried to drag her to go eat ramen, but she only went sometimes. Pretty soon she was really showing. Her sickness passed and instead she got hungry for many different things.

This morning as usual Law would get up in the morning and cook breakfast for the entire family. Afterwards he would take Makoto for a walk around the city while he got the newspaper and some groceries. They both watched the children run around and would joke about their own and would talk about different names. "I'm pretty sure it'll look like you" he said standing next to her with his arms crossed. Makoto was sitting down because she had gotten tired of walking.

As she was out walking one morning with Law she smiled hearing him say it'll look like her. "I dunno. Being born with teal hair was a bit of a curse for me, maybe the baby will get your hair color." She said smiling. She hadn't gotten the doctors at the hospital to tell her what it was yet, she wanted it to be a bit of a surprise. "We should probably decide on a name sometime eventually." She said chuckling.

"Yeah we probably should" he said nodding his head. "Got anything in mind? It's already gonna have my last name. I think you should have the honor of picking the name"

Makoto smiled and nodded. "Well I've been thinking first and middle names for a boy and a girl. Since my name is Makoto Katsumi. Makoto means Sincere, true. Katsumi means Victorious beauty. So I've been trying to think of some names that have nice meanings like that. So for a girl I was thinking Mizuki for the first name, that means beautiful moon. For the middle name I was thinking Sakura which means cherry blossom. For a boy I was thinking Haru for the first name, that means sunlight. For the middle name I was thinking Raiden, which means thunder and lightning." She told him rubbing the back of her head. She had spent some time picking those names out.

This was something new to him. The place where he was from only used middle initials rather than a full name "Mizuki and Haru Trafalgar..." He stood quiet for a couple of seconds and smiled "Not bad at all, I like those names"

Makoto smiled, rubbing the side of her face. "I'm glad you do." She thought for a moment. "You know I've thought about maybe getting the gender checked by the doctor. I also feel like there is more than one child in there." She said chuckling. "Maybe we are going to have two." She said looking at him.

"Eh?" He was startled by her comment "Wouldn't they have told you if they were twins from the start?" He paused for a second and rubbed his goatee " then again you did tell them not to check" he glanced at her stomach and wondered about it. Although he was a doctor he didn't really know much about that field "You sure you want to check?"

Makoto rubbed her arm. "Yeah I didn't have them check that." She nodded. "Yes I want to know. If that's the case I could probably use both of the names I picked out." She stood up and sighed. "Maybe I should go see if Sakura is at the hospital. You can come with me if you want." She told him as she stretched her arms.

"I don't mind" he said as they both walked over to the hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital Makoto's asked for Sakura at the front desk. The nurse there went to get Sakura from the other room. Sakura greeted them cheerfully and per Makoto's request she took them to a room. There Makoto was asked to lay down and Law took a seat on one of the chairs. Sakura said she would be bringing someone else to help her, then left the room and came back with another doctor.

Makoto sighed as she got there and went into the room. Doctors and hospitals made her nervous. It was probably from being in them too much as a child. Sakura came back with another doctor and began to examine her. "I want to know the genders." Sakura looked at her. "Genders? Do you think there are twins?" Makoto nodded. "Yes I do." The doctor spoke. "Alright Ms. Gyakusatsu let us look." The doctor said as she began to do an ultrasound on her. Turns out Makoto was right, she was going to have twins. "Oh my god Makoto you are going to have twins! A boy and a girl." She told her with a grin. Makoto smiled. "I knew it."

'Two!?' he thought to himself as he suddenly stood up from his seat. His skin became pale and his eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe what he had heart. That would definitely explain why Makoto's stomach looked so big for her only being a couple of months in. He brought his hand up to his head and wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. "That's great news" he said walking up to Makoto

Makoto couldn't help but laugh as Law's reaction. "Hey don't pass out." She said chuckling as the doctor finished up and let her sit back up. She leaned back up and sighed. "Geeze I've gotten fat." She said laughing. She gently got up and smiled at Law, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Well at least we have plenty of help at our house." She told him.

"Ah" he agreed with her then smiled at the doctors as they both left. He was still wondering what he would do once they were born. They both made their way back home where Makoto was finally able to rest from her feet. The weight itself was making her feet swell. Law helped Makoto take her shoes off and waited for her to sit on the couch before he started rubbing her feet to help the swelling go down. When he finished he took the seat in front of her and took out the newspaper. "Are you thirsty?" he asked her

Makoto said goodbye to Sakura giving her a hug and thanked both her and the doctor. She was tired and couldn't wait to go home. Heading back home with Law, he helped her take her shoes off since being pregnant really made ones feet swell. Walking inside her went over to sit on the couch and Law rubbed her feet for her. She smiled. "Well aren't you sweet " she told him as she played with her hair. She heard his question and nodded. "I am, could I have some tea please?" She asked him.

He nodded putting the newspaper in the coffee table. He got up and walked over to the kitchen where he took out the kettle and began to boil some water. When the water was boiling he placed the leaves inside to let the flavor come out. Once done he took out two tea cups and placed a filter on the cup and poured the tea inside. The leaves stayed in the filter. When he was done he took out some rice crackers and brought the tea and the crackers to her. He then took a seat once again and sipped a bit of his tea.

"Thank-you." She told him as he got up to make some tea. She reached over to the side table and took one of her books. It was one of the Icha Icha series, Kakashi had given her the boxset as a gift and she was so thrilled when he did. After a few minutes Law came back with the tea and some crackers, she put down her book and took her cup and took a drink.

He opened the newspaper and like usual only useless bullshit was found on the news. He took another sip of his tea and turned the page. Once again his face turned pale, he placed the tea cup down and began to read the news. It talked about an upcoming war against one of the emperors of the new world and how the world government would conquer the war with all of the strength they had. He continued to flip through the pages to see if it talked about anything else. When he was done he took a sip of his tea and placed the newspaper down. "Do you need anything else?"

Makoto shook her head. "No I'm fine dear." She said smiling as she ate a cracker. She seen his face turn pale. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." She told him as she scratched her head. "You look a little pale." She said marking a place in her book.

He stood up and grabbed the newspaper and threw it in the trash violently "I'm fine, I think I just have a bit of heat stroke." he said as he walked towards her and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go take a shower to cool down" he ruffled her hair a bit and left his sword by her side. "Let me know if you need anything else" he said as he walked up stairs.

Makoto nodded. "Okay dear I'll be here." She told him as she picked her book back up. She adjusted her pillow behind her back on the pouch and put her feet up. "Much better." She sighed as she laid back and read her book waiting for him to come back.

As he walked upstairs he glanced down at Makoto, watching how she adjusted her surroundings to get comfortable. He couldn't help but smile at her. He made his way into their room where his smile completely vanished.

There on his side of the bed was a package addressed to him. He ignored it for the time being and jumped walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. The water allowed his body and mind to cool down. When he was done he dried his body quick and just put some pants on leaving his torso naked.

He walked out of the bathroom and stared at the package for several minutes. He then glanced towards the place Makoto was sitting and quietly closed the door to their room. He picked up the package and opened to see what was inside it. Of course he knew the probability of the contents but he wanted to be wrong about it. Once he opened the package he found a snail phone that belonged to the government and a sealed envelope. "Figures..." he said to himself as he opened the sealed envelope.

Inside the sealed envelope there was the number to get in touch with the government and the letter.

"You are here by summoned to the gathering of the seven warlords Trafalgar Law. You will be ordered to participate in the upcoming war. You have one week to reply. Should you chose to accept, a ship will be sent to get you. Should you choose to decline, you will lose all privileges of being a warlord and will be hunted by the government..."

The letter went on to explain the situation and who they were going to be fighting but Law didn't care much about it. If he declined the invitation he knew they would send the army after him, which meant he would be putting his family in danger. Even worse, they would send Vergo after him. He also knew that if that happened he wouldn't be able to freely search for his crew.

"FUCK!" he accidentally yelled as he placed the snail phone and the letter in his pocket and walked out of the room. He rushed downstairs and left the house without a single word.

Time went by and Makoto began to doze off on the couch, her book falling out of her hand and onto the floor. After being asleep for a few minutes she jumped hearing someone yell. "What the..." she mumbled as she hear a door slam. She didn't get up in time to see who it was. She didn't think anyone else was home so it had to have been Law.

"I wonder what's wrong..." She thought laying back on the couch and pulling a blanket over her. She slept for a couple hours and woke up to it being almost dark outside. Slowly she got up and listened to see if she could hear anything. Not a sound could be heard in her house.

Suddenly she felt the marks on her face burning and suddenly Satan was in front of her. "Well I haven't seen you in awhile." She spoke narrowing her eyes. "What do you want?" Satan let out a deep chuckle and spoke. "Well well what a sight to see. You sure have gotten big Makoto." She sighed.

"Tch. I'm pregnant you ass. I'm having twins." She told him. "So two more humans to add to the clan and under your protection?" Makoto nodded. "Of course." "What about them? Will they do the same as the rest of you?"

Satan asked her. "Once they are older. Not now, they are just babies and they haven't been born yet. But there will be another set of twins in the clan." She told him. "Seems that gene runs in the family." Makoto nodded. "I've noticed. Anyways have you seen Law? Do you know where he went?"

Satan shook his head. "Last time I seen him he was up in your room and had some sort of letter and then he left so I have no clue. Farewell Makoto." He spoke as he poofed. Makoto got herself up off the couch and headed upstairs to take a shower.

Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed. "My god you two must be huge." She thought to herself. Walking into the shower she turned on the water and got inside. After she was finished she got out and put on some pajamas and brushed her hair. She heard her family come home so she left her room.

He had headed up towards the faces of the leaders of that village. He took a seat in one of the heads and looked at his surroundings while losing himself in deep thought. It wasn't until several hours when he regained his mind. The sun had already set and the night cool breeze softly blew through his hair. His torso was still naked and he wasn't wearing shoes either. "heh" he chuckled a bit before taking the letter and the snail phone out of his pocket.

He stared at the letter and kept reading it over and over to see if he could find a loophole. Unfortunately there wasn't one. He placed the Snail phone next to him and began to watch his surroundings again. To his surprise he felt a familiar presence suddenly appear behind him "It seems this time I'm only half naked" he said out loud. The dark figure chuckled and responded "Seems my timing has gotten better."

Law kept his gaze on the horizon and asked "What do you want?"

To which he responded "Makoto was asking for you"

Law flinched at the sound of her name "And?"

The figure stood his ground and replied "I didn't tell her about your anger"

"Good" Law replied quickly.

"You can still make a contract with me" the figure responded and laughed silently.

"I don't need your contract. Makoto's contract is more than enough" Law's response hinted a bit of an annoying tone.

The figure laughed "I'll be around" he whispered as he disappeared.

"Tch" the sound came out angrily out of Law's mouth. What could he do, he was trapped and didn't know exactly where to take this.


	9. Chapter 9

Another hour passed before the moon was high up in the east side of the city. Without a word he picked up the snail and got up. Slowly he began to make his way down from the mountain and into the city. The people who saw his expression moved immediately out of his way. It was as though he had a murderous intent. When he arrived home he stood in front of the door for several minutes with the same expression. Not long after he suppressed his emotions and brought up a soft smile as he opened the door. Everyone was already gathered at the table waiting to eat.

She walked downstairs and seen her siblings come home with some food. "What's all this?" Makoto asked. "Well we brought this home so nobody had to cook tonight." Gaikotsu told her.

"We got cake." said Yukiko. Makoto's eyes widened. "Oooh cake." She said giggling and went over to the cabinet to get some plates and bowls out. Yukiko helped Maou serve the food. Makoto was about to take a seat as she seen Law come inside. She walked over to him looking at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked tilting her head. She had no idea what was happening and it worried her.

"Are you okay?' Those words struck him like a knife to a heart. He wondered if he wasn't smiling and had maybe been unable to hide his anger. He studied her eyes and expression for several seconds before responding "Yeah, just had to do something in a hurry and just forgot my shirt and shoes" he couldn't worry her just yet. He had to decide what was the best option. Though ultimately he would have to accept in order to keep the army from searching for him. "I'm starved though!" he said kissing her forehead.

She nodded hearing what he said. "Alright..." she told him as she felt him kiss her forehead. She turned around to go sit down at the table. Something to her didn't feel right, but she didn't know what it was. "Maybe I'm going crazy?" She thought to herself. "We got plenty of food!" Akuma told Law as he sat down. Makoto took her hands and did something she didn't do that often. She prayed to Jashin that everything would be okay. Usually you had to do crazy rituals but Makoto just prayed. She didn't want to do that crazy shit. She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat.

"That's good to hear, I'll be eating a lot!" he said as he took his seat after Makoto took hers. Once everyone started to eat he took his chopsticks and joined them. The kept matters out of the table and only thought about his children. That made him happy. Even so he was able to eat smaller chunks of food than normal. When they all finished he helped put the food away and clean the dishes. After that he followed Makoto into their room and noticed he had left the box on his side of the bed. He walked over and picked up the box and placed it in the trash can. Afterwards he took his pants off and laid down with only his boxers.

Dinner was nice as usual. Her siblings talked about their day and what they did. After everyone was finished Makoto went to clean up her dishes. "Mako-chan don't forget about the cake." Yukiko told her. Makoto nodded. "I'll have some later dear." She told her as stretched and went upstairs. She went into the bathroom and used it, washing her hands after. She walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. She took her hands and put them on her face, feeling it turn red.

He noticed Makoto's face turn red and immediately got up "Are you okay!?" he asked kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her hands to get them off her face and used the back of his hand to feel her forehead. "do you feel sick? is there something you want?"

Her eyes widened as he put her hands down and put his hand against her forehead. "I-I-I'm fine." She said stuttering her words a bit. This way she got a better look at him. Her cheeks blushed even more. "Youarejusttoodamnattactive." She mumbled.

"Oh?" he questioned as he got up and placed his hand on his hip. "Am I now? I thought you would have gotten used to this by now"

She took one of her hands and rubbed her face. She slightly shook her head, not feeling her face cool off. "No... I just can't help myself." She said taking one of her pillows and putting her face in it. She got flustered way too easily.

He couldn't help but laugh. This somewhat cheered him up and made him think of something other than the war. "You're just too cute" he replied to her earlier statement knowing that it would make her turn even redder. He gently took the pillow away from her and placed it on her side of the bed then placed his hands on her neck and started kissing her deeply.

Makoto felt her face flush more. "I-I am not!" She mumbled as she felt him come near her and take her pillow from her and put it to the side. He leaned in and kissed her, her heart beat quicken up. She put her hands against his chest and kissed him back.

Her kiss allowed him to forget about the world and his surroundings. Soon he felt relief. Even if it was for just one night he wanted to forget about the world and just feel her embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair and used is other hand to bring her close to him but gentle enough so he wouldn't hurt the babies.

She took her arms and wrapped them around his waist as they kissed. He was gentle with her and that made her feel at such ease. He made her feel content, safe, happy. Things she never really felt before in life. He accepted her for all the crazy that she was and she couldn't ask for anything else.

That night they both laid together. Keeping each other at ease. Their body heat acted as therapy for their minds. The constant kick of the babies amused him.

When morning came he had an answer to the summons. He got up before anyone else did and walked downstairs. There he called the number given and said "This is Trafalgar Law. I'll be accepting the summons and will go to war." The voice on the other side confirmed it and stated that a ship was already waiting for him. This shook him to the core realizing that if he had declined they would already be on his tail.

Makoto slept soundly through the night, she didn't had any bad dreams just good ones. Sleeping with him right next to her kept her mind happy.

Morning came and her bladder woke her up. Slowly getting up she seen Law wasn't in bed so she headed to the bathroom. After she was done she washed her hands and headed downstairs

"Mako-ya!" He was startled by her "What are you doing up?" He asked her as he got up. He was still in the call with the government.

"Law, the rear vice admiral is stationed south east of the island. We'll see you soon" then the other side hanger up. Law's eyes widened and his skin became pale. Without another word he took a seat again and place the receiver on top of the snail. "We need to talk, please take a seat Mako-ya"

Makoto rubbed her head hearing him tell her to sit down. "My bladder woke me up..." she said mumbling. She yawned as she sat down and looked up at him. "What's going on?" She asked him, not sure what was happening especially this early in the morning.

He thought about handing her the letter but the working in it would just make her worry without cause. He placed both hands on his face for several seconds then ran his fingers through his head. "I'm being summoned to war" he said quietly.

Her eyes widened, and she felt her lip start to quiver. "B-b-but why? Why now of all times do you have to go?" She said trying to keep her eyes from tearing up but it was no use, tears began falling down her face. She felt her arm start to shake.

He was afraid of this but he wouldn't leave without being honest with her. He got up from his seat and walked over to her. He kneeled down and grabbed her hands and softly began to rub them "As a warlord I have to participate in anything I get asked to. Of course there are certain things I can decline. But this war isn't one of them" he looked down and placed his forehead on her knee "I'm not worried about myself. We'll probably be posted as a second defense line. The vice admirals will most likely be placed behind us. My life overall isn't in any danger. But I am worried about you. Remember I said at the beginning that there would be times when I had to leave. But this doesn't mean I'm not coming back." He looked up at her eyes and continued "Make sure you keep the snail phone I gave you on you at all times. I'm sure the outcome of this will be on the news. I'll be back as soon as I can" he finished saying as he embraced her a hard as he could without hurting the babies.

Makoto took a deep breath and tried to control her crying. She nodded after he finished telling her why he had to go. "I'll be okay... I'll just be here, I don't plan on going anywhere else." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him. It's like she felt her heart sink, but she knew that when he said he'd come back he meant it. "I'll keep it on me don't worry." She told him. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath. "I don't think I've said this before... but I love you. We love you." She said meaning her and the babies. "My siblings love you, and my friends love you for being so good to me and making me happy." She told him quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that...because I love you too" he said as he kissed her gently. Afterwards he stood up and placed his hand on his heart "Mes!" with his devil fruit powers he stabbed his body with his hand and took out his heart. His heart was taken out in a special cube-like container where it retained all of its fluids and life. The heart itself was still moving "Keep this safe for me" he said as he placed it in front of her.

Makoto smiled hearing him say that and kissed him back. Watching what he was doing, her eyes widened. What in the world did she just see? Well she gave her soul up to Satan and he visits her so that couldn't be much worse. She took her hands and reached forward taking his heart. "Are you okay to go without that?" She asked him. "But don't worry I'll keep it safe." She said as she held it in her hands.

He laughed silently and responded "I'll be fine, this will let you know if I'm alive" as soon as he finished saying that the heart began to beat lively. "See? if I leave it here no one will be able to pierce my heart as long as they don't know where it's at. But if it falls into the wrong hands it can be used to torture me or kill me instantly even if I'm not around." He walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator "I won't be leaving until after breakfast." he glanced at the cake then down at the bottles of beer he had gotten. "he took one out and opened "Though quite frankly I'm not hungry"

Makoto nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure I keep it safe." She told him as she sat it down on the table. "There is a protection barrier around my house so only those who I have allowed can come in. Otherwise it doesn't let anyone else even come up to the door." She took a deep breath. "I'll never let anyone kill you." She said quietly. Standing up she walked over to the refrigerator and took out the cake and milk. She cut herself a slice and poured some milk. "Do you want some?" She offered as she sat down at the table.

Law just shook his head "I'm okay" he said opening the beer and taking a seat. "That may be true, but my worst enemy is capable of doing anything...and he always gets what he wants. But it looks like he's not interested in us so that's a good sign." after that he began to chug the entire beer down.

She nodded. "Okie." She said as she began to eat her cake. Looking up at him she sighed. "I hope that person doesn't come here..." She said sighing. "I wish I could send Vlad with you, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea huh?" She told him talking about her pet lion.

"Yeah, that's not a good idea" he said as he scratched his head and threw the bottle in the trash. "I better go get ready then" he said as he got up and walked upstairs. There he put his black shirt with his Jolly Roger on the front then grabbed the black cloak that also had his Jolly Roger on his left sleeve and at the bottom of the cloak.

Makoto nodded as she seen him go upstairs. She put her dishes in the sink and waited for him to come back downstairs.

After he was done he made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen. "I'll be going now"

She heard him say that he was going to leave and she walked over putting her arms around him and hugging him. "Please be safe..." She told him as she held him as tight as she could.

"I'll be safe, it's my enemies that won't be" he joked as he kissed her deeply one more time. "Keep your eye on the newspaper, This war will be over as soon as it starts." He said with confidence as he began to walk towards the door "And make sure you eat, don't want the babies to lose weight" he stopped to grab his sword and opened the door "I'll be right back"

Makoto nodded as she kissed him back. "Okay I will.. don't worry." She told him as she seen him walk out the door. She walked back over to the table and took his heart and went back upstairs to her room. She sat it down on the nightstand beside her bed and got back into bed. Pulling the blanket over her she laid there and went back to sleep.

After he closed the door behind him he took a deep breath and began to walk towards the south entrance of the village. There a messenger bird was already waiting for him. The bird was supposed to let him know where the rendezvous point was located at. He began to walk south for several hours following the directions of the bird. His face was completely expressionless. The leaves and branches cracked under his feet as he walked through the trees rather than taking the main road. He stopped to glance back towards the direction of the village and said to himself "I'll be back"

It took him several hours before he got to the shore, there a row boat was already waiting for him with two marines who were there to escort him to the main ship. He jumped on the row boat as the marines began to row the boat back to the ship. It took them only a couple of minutes before arriving. A small wooden latter was thrown to help them get on the ship but Law completely ignored it and used his abilities to teleport himself on to the deck of the ship .

There he began to make his way towards the VIP room and stated "Don't bother me unless you're bringing food" with a cold tone. Once inside his room he threw the sword on the couch and lied on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

After sleeping a few more hours Makoto woke back up. Sitting up in bed she rubbed the side of her face where her marks were and called for Satan. "Yes Makoto?" She heard the voice inside her head. "Make sure nothing happens to Law and that he's safe you hear me? That is part of our contact." She heard Satan chuckle. "But of course, I'll keep my promise don't worry." She heard him say and then his voice was gone. She got up to go take a shower, taking his heart and the snail phone in the bathroom with her. She was going to keep them right by her at all times just like he told her to do.

Once she was done showering, she got dressed and got a bag to put these two items in. She put it on her shoulder and went to leave the house. Heading to Ichiraku to get herself some lunch, she sat down once she got there and ordered her usual ramen along with some dumplings and tea.

It took them several days to reach headquarters where he was the last of the warlords to arrive. The voyage felt like it took forever and whatever storm hit them didn't make him ease at all. He was escorted through these big heavy stone doors where the other warlords were already waiting. There he saw many familiar faces, including the one whom he longed revenge from.

"Look who decided to show himself again after that discouraging defeat" one of the warlords instantly tried to pick a fight but noticed he wasn't getting anywhere. Law took a seat at the long wide table and waited like the rest of the warlords for the fleet admiral to show up along with several representatives of the world government. They explained what the plan was and why the war had started. Law was uninterested in the least bit and wondered if it would have been better to decline. It was too late now. The war was scheduled to start in a few days and they were told to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity.

After the brief Law left the room and headed towards his room. The room was rather large and luxurious. "These bastards" he said to himself as he walked over towards the bathroom and decided to get a quick shower. When he was done he walked out with the towel in his head and got startled by the mysterious figure. "You again! Looks like your timing is perfect" he said annoyingly as he wrapped a towel in his waist.

The dark figure laughed out loud causing the lights of the room to flicker. "Of course, I have bad luck with you apparently"

Law took a deep breath and glared at him "What are you doing here?"

The shadowy figure smirked and replied "I'm just following Makoto's orders"

Law's expression went grim "She's the one in danger if I'm not there" he scolded and punched the wall. The noises from inside his room caused one of the warlords to stop and listen to his conversation.

"She's carrying both my children. Her survival is your first priority." Law brought his tone down and walked back into the bathroom to change into clothes.

"She's got your heart" the figure laughed silently.

"Yeah" Law responded from the bathroom then walked back out when he was done changing. "That's what you should be protecting in all technicalities."

"Very well, I'll get going...make sure you're not naked next time I come see you again" the figure laughed as he disappeared.

The warlord who was outside chuckled and walked away. "What interesting news I have received" He said to himself as he stuck his tongue out. "...Law has gotten busy while he was away" he finished saying as he disappeared into the darkness.

Law opened the door and checked his surroundings thinking he had heard something from outside. "Must be my imagination" he said to himself after closing the door and made his way towards the balcony of his room. From there he could see the ocean surrounding the island where headquarters was located at.

Days had passed and Makoto just continued on with some things. She had been questioned on where Law had went and she just told everyone that there was something he needed to do and that he would be back once he's done. Makoto went out during the day to keep herself from getting depressed. She hoped Satan was keeping an eye on Law. His heart was still beating just fine so that told her that he was okay, but she couldn't help but worry. The days felt like they just kept dragging on. Makoto became bigger as her pregnancy got further along. Only a few more months until she was going to have them. Her health was fine and she still went to the doctor's weekly to get checked.

Makoto was sitting there reading until she felt her marks burn on her face and heard a voice inside her head. "He's fine Makoto, don't worry." She heard him say and she let out a sigh. She put her hands on her face and laid her head back. She wondered how long he would be gone, how long this war was going on. She just hoped it would be over with soon and Law would be able to come back home and be with her. She wondered if he would be here for the birth, she sure hoped so.

She heard a knock at the door and she got up to go see how it was. "Who is it?" She heard a joyful voice behind the door. "Mako-chan! It's me and Sakura." Spoke the voice. It was Naruto; she opened the door and let them inside. "Hey guys." She said as they came inside and removed their shoes. They walked into the living room and took a seat and started talking.

It wasn't until several days when the air began to tighten around the base. The day of the war everyone made their way to their perspective places. On the distance you could see a swarm of battleships that belonged to a certain emperor. The soldiers beneath the warlords began to hesitate and move around. As the ships got closer the pirates inside the ships began to jump into the island where they clashed against the other soldiers. Loud screams could be heard everywhere. The sounds of gunfire and the clash of swords made it to where it was impossible to hear anything other than the war itself.

Law remained calmed, as did the rest of the warlords. The fight was mostly contained in the lower level up until the commanders and the emperor himself made their way into the island. The admirals fought the emperor while the warlords fought the commanders. With a swift flow of his sword Law was able to easily defeat his enemies while keeping his cool. Same with the rest of the warlords. It wasn't until the same warlord that had separated Law from his crew began to talk "I hear your crew is doing pretty good, I also hear you've gotten busy" Law turned quickly to face him.

His heart began to pound faster as his thoughts became scrambled. With a smile Law responded "Indeed, at least I'm not letting the government experiment on me as much as they want" at that moment doflamingo, Law's former captain, came into the picture and smiled "you two having fun over here?" he said as he wrapped his arm around Law's shoulder.

Law hesitated but bit his tongue to keep his mouth shut. "You really are a troublemaker Law; I see you hid your heart. Quite a tactician"

With that their little chatter was broken as other pirates began to fight the warlords.

As Makoto talked with her friends she had a question for Naruto. "Hey Naruto, do you think it would be okay if I put a little memorial for my parents in the graveyard?" She asked him as she played with a piece of her hair.

Naruto nodded. "Of course Mako-Chan! That would be really nice of you to do so." She smiled at him. "Thank-you. I'll need to go get a plaque made for them." Naruto waved his hand. "Let me get it done for you. Just tell me what you want on it and it'll be done in a few days." She nodded.

"Okay thank-you Naruto." She said as she wrote down what she wanted on the plaque on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Well I need to get back to work, both of us do. We'll see you later Makoto." Sakura said as she got up to hug her. She hugged them both. "Okay, I'm going out for a walk anyways." She told them as she grabbed her bag and got up to leave right behind them, locking the door behind her. The wind was blowing slightly and it felt like there was a disturbance in the air.

They were soon overwhelmed by the amount of pirates who were dis-boarding their ships from all sides of the island. But the pirates who were marching in weren't as strong as those who were in front of them. They had managed to wound everyone including the Vice Admirals and the fleet Admiral. Such a war was too hectic for those who were weak hearted. One of the commanders had managed to stab Law in the leg while he was concentrated in the people in front of him. "AHHHRGH" Law yelled as he brought his sword back in place and cut the pirate who had gotten that close to him.

A few days had passed and Naruto had ordered the plaque for her and it was delivered to her home. She unwrapped it from its packaging and smiled. It was beautiful. The words on it said "In loving memory of Mayumi and Daisuke Takahashi. Loving parents who left this world too soon. You will always be in my heart" Makoto held back her tears. It had already been 6 years since she lost them and she couldn't believe it. She grabbed her things and headed out to the graveyard to set up their memorial.

When he did that one of the warlords was sent flying towards him. Both ended up on the ground. "What the fuck?! Get the fuck off me" Law replied as he pushed him away. "Quit getting in the way Buggy" he said as he quickly got up and continued on his fight. Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. Both sides had suffered heavy casualties and both sides wouldn't let the others have time to recuperate from the fight.

Weeks went by and it was closer to the time for her to give birth. She checked the newspaper everyday just like Law had told her too but it seemed like it wasn't going to end. Winter was over and it had started to become spring. It started to become warmer. The babies were really kicking her today, it was making her tired. Suddenly she felt her water break. "Fuck!" She quickly grabbed her bag for the hospital and the bag with the phone and Law's heart inside and went into the hallway. "Yukiko, Gaikotsu, Maou, Akuma. I have to go to the hospital, the babies are coming!" She yelled at she began to walk down the stairs. She heard her siblings quickly come to her side and help her to the hospital. As they got there they walked inside and got Makoto a wheelchair. Yukiko ran around screaming. "Makoto is having the baby!" She yelled at the nurse behind the desk. Out of nowhere Sakura came in there and got Makoto. "Let's get her to a room."

It was complete madness. Law then began to feel a little bit of pain from where his heart was supposed to be at. "Mako-ya" he murmured under his breath and wondered if everything was okay. Something was pressing against his heart.

The beat of his heart began to pound faster as he held his chest and kneeled in pain avoiding all of the attacks he could. Boa noticed what was going on and began to help Law defend himself.

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned him.

"My heart..." he couldn't speak much because of the pain.

The pain itself made the pounding of his heart run faster than normal.

Sakura got Makoto into a room and she sat her things to the side. Moving the bag with the phone and Law's heart out of the way so nobody could touch it. She put her hands on her head and was feeling pain from the babies. "Can I get some pain meds here PLEASE?" She yelled.

Quickly doctors came into the room and put an IV in her arm. She started to sweat and suddenly felt something being put in the IV the helped her calm down a little bit.

The pain had suddenly gone away and he wondered if there was something going on. It was about the time where the babies were supposed to arrive. "Shit" he said. He had wanted to be there when they were born. He got up and thanked the empress for the help and continued to fight.

Makoto was so nervous, she wasn't ready for this. "What if I'm not a good mother? What if they grow up and don't like me?" She said her nerves acting up. "Makoto shush, you will be a wonderful mother. I don't see who couldn't like you, you are wonderful." She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank-you Sakura." She said and then help a sudden pain. "Oh fuck they want to come out!" She yelled. A few hours later the twins were born. Mizuki came out first. Her hair was filled with teal hair and was pale just like her mother. Haru came out a few minutes after her and looked exactly like Law. Makoto smiled out of breath and she passed out on the bed.

Law had found a way to hide from the ruckus. He took out his snail phone and wondered if it was a good time to call or not. He hesitated for several minutes but decided to call. The snail phone on Makoto's side began to ring "bero bero bero bero bero...bero bero bero bero bero" waiting to be picked up.

Yukiko woke Makoto up. "Sis something is ringing in your bag." Makoto's eyes widened, quickly leaning over to get the snail phone out of her bag. She answered it. "Law?!" She said sounding like she was out of breath.

"Mako-ya! Are you okay?" his words faded with the sound of the swords and gunshots in the distance. "Why do you sound like you're out of breath?"

She couldn't help but grin when she heard his voice. "I'm fine! I just had the twins a few hours ago. Haru looks just like you." She told him. "Are you okay?" She heard the noise in the background and it sure didn't sound good over there.

"You gave birth?" he couldn't be any more happier. The war had caused him to forget what real happiness felt like. "That's great honey, I'm glad you and the kids are okay. And don't you worry about me, I'm alive." There was a random scream at the back.

"Law! Get your ass back here!"

Law only chuckled and said "I'll talk to you when this is over, stay saf-" the line cut off and the snail phone on Makoto's side went to sleep.

Makoto smiled as she talked to him. "Good I'm glad you are. You stay safe too." She said but the phone had already cut off. She let out a sigh and put the phone to the side. Her sister looked at her. "Was that Law?" She looked at her and nodded. "Yes, he said he's okay but I could hear the war in the background." She told her. She sighed, and looked around the room. "Where are Mizuki and Haru?" She asked. "The doctors took them, just making sure they are okay." Makoto nodded and leaned back on the bed again. "Okay.." she said as she dozed off again.

With that Law went back into fighting. The war only lasted several more days with the victory for the world government. Both sides had severe casualties. The warlords were in their perspective rooms resting and recuperating from the fight. It took law another several days before his deep wounds were closed enough for him to travel. The news of their victory was spread around the world. A picture of the defeated pirates showed up along with the picture of the seven warlords who revealed their battle scars and the picture of the Admirals who also revealed battle scars.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note; Law comes back this chapter!~ :D Reviews, reviews, reviews, please :3

* * *

After spending a few days in the hospital Makoto and the twins could finally come home. She worked on a nursery in one of the extra rooms and turned it into that. It didn't look like a normal nursery. She had made it black and purple, along with red, blue and gray. It looked really nice and it was all ready for when she came home.

Both of the twins had full heads of hair. Mizuki had teal hair just like her, and Haru had black hair like Law. They were fraternal twins so telling them apart wouldn't be an issue. Makoto put them down to sleep and she went to look at the paper. She flipped through it and almost spit out her juice. There was something about the war and it was over! She seen a picture that had a bunch of people and it included Law. "He must be coming home soon." She thought to herself.

Law woke up during the morning and hopped into a quick shower to wash the sweat and the smell of blood from his body. When he was done he put on a shirt that had feathers on the collar with his Jolly Roger on the front. It was a long sleeved shirt. He also put on dark navy blue pants with yellow dots here and there. He opened the door to his room only to find someone in front of it.

"Seems you're fully well" the figure said knocking Law back into the room. Law began to get covered in cold sweat as he stared at the figure in front of him. "Joker..." he said coldly. The figure walked in and closed the door behind him then used his devil fruit abilities to control Law like a puppet.

"I'm not interested in hurting you right now" he said while flicking his fingers. Law's body began to move on its own. "Your girl had some really good looking twins. It seems like they've been staying inside the house" Law's eyes looked grim with fear "How do you know about them!?"

The figure laughed and said "I overheard a conversation you were having with someone, so I just had to check it out" the figure said looking up to Law's face. "Should I make you pay for what you did to me with your family? Or should I torture you in front of them and make them watch you cry in pain."

Law's eyes glanced towards the floor "What do you want?"

The figure laughed out loud and responded "Nothing right now, it wouldn't be fun to do anything right now." The figure then laughed and jumped out of the window which released the invisible strings that had made Law do whatever the figure ordered him to do.

A few more days had passed and Makoto couldn't help but have a feeling about something. She wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't a good one. Her twins were happy and healthy. Mizuki had gotten the marks on her face just like Makoto. Haru looks just like Law. She had to say they were very adorable. Her siblings had been such a help to her, it was really great.

Days went by and she wondered when Law was going to be back. Months had went by since she had seen him.

Law shook his head and grabbed his sword then headed out of the place. A warship was waiting to escort him back to the island he had been staying. He just wanted to go home as fast as he could. He was aboard the ship for a week before they arrived at the island. When they arrived Law stood in the sand until the warship had disappeared into the horizon. The sun was high up; He collapsed on the sand for a little while. His body was mentally and physically exhausted from the months of fighting.

He used his sword to help him stand up. Slowly he began to make his way towards the village. He managed to trip several times and got several scratches on his face from the branches of the trees. There, the entrance to the village could be seen. He straightened his posture and began to walk as normal as he could.

He had managed to make his way all the way up to the entrance of what he called his home. But his strength was used up. He slowly opened the door knob and took a step inside. As soon as he did that his body gave out and ended falling asleep on the ground.

More time had passed, and Makoto was doing fine taking care of everything. She went to take a quick shower. Gaikotsu was watching the twins and after she was done she put on her usual clothes. "It's so nice to be able to fit into these again." She thought to herself. "Thud!"

She heard that noise from downstairs. "What the hell." She said as she quickly headed downstairs and looked by the door. "Oh my god Law!" She yelled as she went over to him quickly and picked him up and put him over on the couch. He was passed out and had some cuts. She took her hand and hovered it along his body using her medical ninjutsu to heal him.

Law was able to hear what was going on around him but was unable to make his body move. It probably would take several days before he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was home. A small smile formed in his lips as he tried to get up with no luck. The stamina he needed to accomplish that goal was gone. "Argh" the sound came out as he placed his feet on the floor and sat on the table. He then began to get his body up with the help of his sword but knocked over a few things when he fell. Annoyed he grunted and began to crawl around the floor.

Makoto was upstairs; she left Law on the couch to rest. Hearing things being knocked out it startled her and made her jump. "What the hell." She said as she hurried downstairs. She seen Law on the floor crawling around. "What the hell are you doing? You're exhausted!" She told him as she leaned down and helped him up. "Want me to help you get into bed?" She told him.

Law grunted and said "Yes, I can't make it there myself" he replied and tried his hardest to lift himself off the floor. "The twins... They ok? Are you ok?" He was worried about the encounter he had had with the other warlord.

Makoto nodded and helped him up and slowly helped him upstairs. "Yes I'm fine, they are fine." She told him as they slowly went up the stairs. "After I help you into bed, do you want to see them?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't have the strength to do anything" he said while taking small steps. When they got to their bedroom Law laid on the bed and passed out again without a single word

Makoto smiled. "Alright after you've recovered." She told him as she helped him into their bedroom and he passed out on the bed. She took a blanket, covering him up and quietly left the room. She went downstairs and began to cook some dinner.

Although he was staying up in their bedroom her smile never faded. He continued to doze on and off for several days. Color was beginning to come back to his skin. He found himself constantly tossing in bed. Easier and easier as his body got e bought rest

Some days passed and Law was still resting. Makoto checked on him of course and made sure he was okay. She went to lay down one right and crawled into bed right next to him. Good thing she had a gigantic bed and didn't have to worry about their not being enough room. She covered up and smiled, just happy that he was finally home.

He woke to the light of the sun hitting his face directly. It was peeking in through a crack in the curtains. The large wound in his leg was gone and the scratches he had gotten were long too. The twins were laughing in the other room. They were awake and they weren't making much noise.

He saw Makoto cuddled next to him. Gently, he got up without making and disturbances. He slowly made his way towards the room were the twins were sleeping. It was a beautiful sight. Both little babies got quiet when law entered the room but then immediately threw their arms up at him. This made Law chuckle. "Daddy is home little ones"

Makoto slept for a little while more. She was in a deep sleep, but at least she'd wake up feeling refreshed. When she got up she seen Law wasn't in bed so she got up and walked towards the twin's room.

Walking inside he seen them in there with him, he had recovered. As she went in there she automatically hugged him from behind and was on the verge of crying." I-I missed you..." she told him. "I'm so glad you're okay.

Law got startled for a second but remembered that he was home. "I missed you too" he said while standing still. He rubbed her arms with his fingers while he stared at the twins. "One of them looks like me…" he said laughing "and the other one is a complete copy of you" he said with a smile. "Seems like they haven't given you any trouble"

Makoto smiled as he rubbed her arm. She nodded. "I know.. it's crazy." She told him. She shook her head. "No they haven't actually, they've been really good. But have already gotten so big." She said chuckling.

He turned around and wrapped his arms on her waist while he brought her to a deep long kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her and kissed him back. She felt a relief off her shoulders.

The twins began to giggle which rubbed off on Law. "I'm sorry, it's just good to be home" he said thinking positively.

Makoto couldn't help but smile. "We are happy you are home, it's been way too long since you have."

He picked up Mizuki and stared into her eyes. "Such innocence, I love you three so much"

She said rubbing his shoulder as he picked up Mizuki. "We love you too." She told him as she reached over and picked up Haru.

He smiled at Mizuki and then glanced at Makoto "You got it safe?" he was referring to his heart. His encounter had made him paranoid for now.

She looked at him and nodded. "Of course, I can go get it for you it's in our room." She said as she gently sat Haru down. She left the room and went into their room and took it out of the bag next to the bed and took it back to him.

He placed Mizuki next to Haru and took his heart from her hands. Slowly he began to place it back in place. "Thanks for keeping it safe" he said as he took a seat next to the crib. "You did a pretty good job on the room"

Makoto smiled. "Of course, I couldn't let anyone do any harm to it." She told him. Rubbing her arm she looked around the room. "You think so? You don't think it's too creepy or dark?" She said chuckling.

"No such thing" he replied as he laughed. He got up and walked to the other room to look for his cloak. "There was a suitcase wrapped in the cloak, did I leave it downstairs?" Law asked from the other room.

Makoto thought for a moment, wondering what he was talking about. "Suitcase... Oh! Yes actually, it's by the couch. I forgot to bring it upstairs." She told him as she hurried downstairs and got his things and brought them back up to their room. "Here you go." She told him, handing him his things.

He grabbed the suitcase and placed it on the bed. Then opened it to search for the contents. Inside it there was a yellow sealed envelope, underneath it there were several stacks of money "This should last us for a long time" he said as he placed the yellow sealed envelope on his nightstand and handed the briefcase to Makoto "Spend it wisely" he said.

Makoto's eyes widened as she seen what was inside the briefcase. "Holy shit that is a lot of money." She said to him as she took the briefcase and held it in her hand. She never really cared about money, she was always able to live but holy shit. "Well I won't have to go on any missions for awhile." She said chuckling.

"Of course not" he chuckled "I didn't go to war because I wanted to" a small smirk formed in his lips. "Obviously I wasn't going to come back empty handed full of wounds and exhausted from the fight. Take it as a complimentary gift from the world government" he laughed hard.

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle. "Well damn. Should we celebrate with dinner tonight since you are home now?" She asked him sitting the briefcase down next to the bed. She took her arms and stretched them and then laid back on the bed.

"I'll leave that up to you, I still haven't regained all my strength back" he said crossing his arms and leaning up against the door. "You can invite everyone too if you'd like, I'm sure they'll have a great time"

Makoto nodded, tapping her fist in her hand. "Okay! Leave it all to me. I'll make a bunch of food." She said chuckling. She reached over to her nightstand and took a notepad and a pen from it. "Is the only thing you hate bread?" She said laughing a bit as she was writing things down.

"..." he stared at her speechless and looked away "food wise yes..." He wasn't the type of person who revealed many things about himself. He observed most of the time and acted accordingly. "So make sure you don't do anything with bread or mushrooms..."

She cringed at the thought of mushrooms. "Alright yeah, I can work something out." She said as she wrote more things down. "Hm, alright I'm going to have to go to the store." She told him as she got up and ripped the piece of paper off the pad and the pen in her pocket. "I will be back soon as I get everything. You rest and don't worry about anything." She said giving him a quick hug and kissing his cheek as she hurried out to the store.

He stared blankly at the door. Makoto had left in a hurry and the house had fallen silent. The twins had found something to entertain themselves with. Out of nowhere a certain someone showed up.

"Well look at you...For once I'm not even half naked" Law chuckled and looked at the figure.

"I've been working on my timing, seems it's paying off" the figure responded

"If you want I can always get naked, no prob for me" Law said with a smirk.

The figure laughed and said "You haven't lost your humor...well anyway I just wanted to say hi"

"Hi" Law raised his eyebrow "Okay, go ahead and check the contents of the envelope" he pointed to them with his chin.

"How did you know?" the figure said walking over towards the bed and began to open the envelope.

"There's no other reason for your presence" Law responded and stood next to the figure.

Several minutes passed filled with silence. The only noise one could hear was the constant talking from the twins.

"Well? Pervy-ya!"

Satan smirked and looked at Law "Pervy?...anyway This is some...contract you got here"

"Not a single word to anyone" Law then took the papers away from him and put them back in the envelope.

"What about them?" the figure asked.

"If they know they'll end up getting involved, that's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"Ah yes, I have noticed weird people around"

"Exactly" Law responded handing the envelope back to him

"I'll put this away...when you decide to do it you know how to call me" the figure responded.

"Ah yes...All I have to do is get naked..I know."

They both laughed for a second then the figure disappeared.

Law walked over towards the twins and stroked their hair "You keep this a secret between us okay?" He said smiling at the twins while they smiled back as if they knew what was going on.

It didn't take Makoto anytime to leave the house and get to the store. She picked up a basket and started filling it with some items from the store. "Meat check, vegetables check, rice check, miso soup check, juice check, soda check. Hm what else do I need." She said mumbling to herself as she walked around the store.

She got some sweets and some sake too. After double checking her items she went to pay for everything. She put the bags in her arms and headed back home. Before she got there she stopped for a moment and sat her items down. She summoned Vlad and had him go tell all her friends to come over tonight.

After he left she picked her bags back up and headed home.

Law had picked up the twins from their crib and brought them to his bed. He made sure their diapers were clean and that they weren't hungry. After he set them on the bed he laid right next to them and began to play with their hands. He noticed that Haru acted a lot like Law did when he was a child.

"Perhaps you two got our personalities as well" he said playfully. Only several minutes had passed before all three of them were passed out in the bed.

It didn't take her long to get back home. She walked inside and kicked off her shoes and hurried into the kitchen to sit the bags down before she dropped something. Sneaking upstairs she went to check on Law. She couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle at what she seen, him and the twins passed out on the bed.

"How cute~" She thought as she headed back downstairs. She began to prepare the meal for tonight. She decided on a huge pot of her famous stew, rice, soup, and of course some different desserts. Makoto tied back her hair and washed her hands and started cutting up everything to begin cooking.

After taking a nap Law found himself waking up to the sound of someone being in the house. He got up slowly so he wouldn't disturb the peaceful sleep of the twins and slowly walked towards the door. He walked down the hallway and yelled "Mako-ya is that you?" he asked then glanced towards the door to see if the shoes where there.

As she was cooking and moving swiftly around the kitchen she suddenly heard Law's voice ask if she was here. "Yeah it's me! Sorry if I woke you up " she called out to him as she stirred the food cooking in the pot. She went to put the rice in the rice cooker and got the things out to start the soup. "I'm just down here cooking." She said to him as she continued doing things.

He made his way downstairs and watched as she kept moving around trying to cook the feast. "Need any help?" he said walking towards the kitchen. The entire first floor was filled with an amazing aroma.

She thought for a moment and rubbed her cheek. "Nope I'm good you just rest I'll be fine." She said grinning. Her took the lid off the pot to check it and stirred it some more. She checked the rice and after that she started making the soup. She took a water bottle out of the fridge and took a drink from it as she sat down for a moment.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled "You don't have to do everything yourself" but then heard the twins start crying "I'll take care of them, but don't hesitate to call me if you need me" he said, walking back upstairs to check on the twins.

She shook her head. "I'm fine don't worry dear." She told him as she jumped up hearing the twins crying but sat back down when she heard him say he'd get them. She smiled. "Alright sure thing." She said as she seen him head upstairs. She sighed taking another drink of water and got up checking the food.

They just wanted to see his face again. As soon as Law showed up both of them began to laugh their heads off. "What the..."

Law picked up the twins from the bed and carried them to their crib so he could change their Diapers. Easy task for him. He then walked downstairs and quickly prepared their bottles and rushed back upstairs. He stood by the crib helping the twins hold the bottles until they both finished it. Immediately afterwards they were back asleep again. Law smiled at them and walked out of their room quietly so he wouldn't wake them. Afterwards he made his way back downstairs and washed both bottles.

Makoto was so into cooking, she didn't even notice Law coming downstairs. She was in the fridge, down looking for something and she was startled and jumped bumping her head on the shelf. "Damnit…" She mumbled to herself as she found what she wanted and stood back up. She looked at the clock and at the time and seen it was less than an hour that she told everyone to come. All the food was almost done cooking so she got out plates and bowls from the cabinet, along with some silverware, chopsticks and glasses and sat everything down.

He chuckled a bit and watched as she moved around swiftly before stopping to look at the table. Everything was already set in place. "You've done all the work it seems like..." he said walking towards her. He then grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall "Relax, everything looks perfect."

He raised her hands over her head and began to deeply kiss her bringing his body close to hers. It wasn't long before the sound of someone knocking on the door broke his concentration. He laughed a little bit and released her from his grip. "I guess we should open the door." he said making his way towards the door. Of course once he opened the door everyone was already waiting outside. They greeted him with a hug and walked right in. Something he still hadn't gotten used to but nevertheless smiled and greeted them back.

Makoto sighed as she had everything finished. Moving everything around and making it look exactly perfect. She took her hand rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes widened and her face flushed as she heard him tell her to relax as he pinned her against the wall. Her face turned redder as he kissed her, she kissed him back deeply with a smile on her face. Before she knew it someone was knocking on the door. "Damnit." She thought to herself. She untied her hair and brushed her shirt as Law let everyone in. They all hugged her like usual and she couldn't help but grin. "Wow Mako-chan everything looks amazing!" said Naruto as he looked at all the food. "You really have outdone yourself again Makoto." Sakura told her. Makoto rubbed the back of her head, her face still a bit red. "Aw...thanks you guys."

Law glanced at Makoto and kept the laughter to himself. He always thought it was cute the way she got flustered. Everyone took a seat around the table and began to eat as soon as Makoto served the meal. The meal itself was delicious. It was good to eat home-made food. The food he had eaten for several months just wasn't good. Watching as everyone drank sake merrily made him feel warm inside and joined the fun.

As soon as everyone got in and sat down she served everyone their food. After sitting down they began to eat and it was wonderful. They asked her about the twins and she told them they were doing just fine. She felt her face getting hot and she drank the sake, and she knew she had to control her liquor better. After a few hours everyone left and Makoto washed the dishes and put everything away. She stretched her arms and mumbled. "I need a shower." She said yawning, rubbing her cheek.

Law had so much fun that night but still felt useless for being unable to help her around the house. He closed the door after everyone left and turned to look at her "Why don't you take a shower, I'll check on the twins"

She nodded. "Alrighty I'll go do that." She told him as she headed upstairs to go shower. Getting some clothes to wear for after her shower she headed into the bathroom and removed her dirty clothes in the hamper and turned on the water getting inside the shower. After about 15 minutes in the shower she felt a bit better and got out putting on her clothes and brushing her hair.

During the time Makoto was taking her shower Law walked upstairs to check on the twins. They were both sleeping but it seemed like they had woken up sometime during the get together. Law grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of them so they wouldn't get cold during the night. As he was walking out their room he tripped over something and fell on the ground "what the fuck" he whispered to himself getting up. He looked to see what he had tripped over but found nothing on his way..."What am I tripping over nothing now? Get it together Law" he said quietly to himself.

He headed towards their room and glanced back once more before closing the door. After that he walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and placed his head on her shoulder "Feeling better?" he asked looking at their reflection on the mirror.

She finished brushing her hair as Law walked into bathroom. Makoto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her nodding. "Yes a bit, but I'm still drunk." She said chuckling as she rubbed the side of her cheek. "I need to learn to hold my liquor better." She said sighing.

"Well you just need to drink a lot more often and you'll eventually get used to it" he said but this time he was a little drunk. For the first time in a long time he was drunk, but he knew it was because his body was still not at one hundred percent. He brought his mouth near her shoulder and began to bite her softly.

Makoto nodded slightly. "Yeah that would do it." She told him. "I just don't really drink that much." Her face flushed as she squirmed a bit at him biting her shoulder.

He stopped to look up at her; her face was once again red. A smirk formed between his lips as he picked her up and carried her to their bed. "What's wrong?"

She let out a squeak as he picked her up. "N-nothing I'm fine." She said as she put her hands on her face, hiding the redness.

His head felt like it began to spin a little but he was able to control it to an extent. "Good" he said as he opened her legs and placed himself between them. He ran his fingers through her hair and began to kiss her again. A few seconds passed before they were both lying on the bed. Makoto was on the bottom and Law was on the top.

Makoto felt him lay her down; she felt her arms have goose bumps from him touching her hair. As he began to kiss her again she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait" he said breaking the kiss and placing his head on her shoulder. His body was feeling weird and wasn't reacting properly. It only took him a millisecond to fall asleep on-top of her.

Makoto stared at him and suddenly seen him pass out on her. She took her hand and gently placed it on her face. Gently she moved him over and got comfortable and put the blanket over them and turned off the lamp.

It wasn't long before Law began to have a nightmare. In the nightmare Makoto and the twins had gone in a different direction and had gotten lost. The place became dark and foggy and it began to fill with water. Because of his devil fruit abilities he began to lose his strength, but he kept fighting it.

At the end of the tunnel he could see Makoto and the twins now grown up waving cheerfully at him. "COME BACK" he yelled but suddenly saw his worst enemy by them; also waving back. "DOFLAMINGO!" he yelled angrily before watching as his enemy took his most prized possession away.

He woke up in cold sweat and heavy breathing. Quickly he jumped out of bed and leaned against the wall holding his head with his hand. "Shit" he said quietly trying to get the image out of his head. He knocked a few things down while he made his way towards the door. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. He had the image of his nightmare in his head. When he reached the stairs he slipped on the first step and fell down the stairs but it didn't faze him. He made his way quickly towards the door then flung it open and stepped outside. The cold breeze hit his body like ice and made him get on his knees. "Fuck!"

Makoto was in a deep sleep and was suddenly startled awake. She seen Law suddenly get up and lean against the wall. That made her jump up and she quickly turned on the lamp. "Law what's wrong?" She said looking at him as she seen him go out the bedroom door and fall down the stairs. "Holy shit!" She yelled as she quickly got up and ran downstairs. He was by the door and went outside in the cold and she seen him collapse on the ground and yell. "Law... what's wrong? Get up!" She said as she was right next to him and was trying to help him up.

The circles under his eyes were darker than usual. As if he hadn't slept in months. His mind was locked in the dream until he heard Makoto yelling "get up!" 'Get up?' he thought to himself as he snapped out of the never ending nightmare. His head turned to look at Makoto; his eyes were widened with fear. "Mako~" his words cut off as he turned to lie on the ground face up. His breathing got heavier and his face became somewhat reddish.

Finally he snapped out of it and looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to help him up. "L-let's get inside its cold..." she said hearing her voice start to crack. She had no idea what just happened, it seemed like he had a bad nightmare like she had sometimes.

"N-no...give me a few minutes, you wait inside" he said as he slowly stood up and leaned against the cold wall. There was no explanation for the thing he had just witnessed. It wasn't the first time he had experienced something like this. No, in fact he had experienced this many times when he was little. "Room" the blue sphere of aura appeared around them and without a single word he teleported somewhere on a random roof. "This can only be you're doing..." he whispered to himself as he made the sphere bigger and began to scan every building within the city.

It was extremely difficult for him to do it without his sword. It took him several minutes to finish scanning the entire city. "Not here anymore eh?" he said to himself as he teleported back to his house. When he was walking in through the door he began to cough up bits of blood from overusing his abilities without his weapon. Not to mention he was still recovering from the war. "Mako-ya" he said slowly as he wiped the blood off his mouth "If you see me do that again just knock me out..."

Makoto took a deep breath and nodded. She walked back inside the house and stood in the kitchen. Putting her hands on her head she didn't know what to do. She felt helpless, she was worried sick and she felt her anxiety acting up and it was making her head hurt. After a few minutes Law came back inside. Suddenly she jumped up and seen him coughing up blood. "Oh my god..." she mumbled as she ran over to him. "I swear to jashin if you don't rest I will knock you out. I will make you stay in that bed." She told him in a serious tone

Law couldn't help but chuckle at her seriousness and nodded. "Sorry" he said as he coughed out more blood. His vision became blurred and he was burning up. "I'm just...going to rest a little" he said as he collapsed on the floor.

Her eyes narrowed and she seen him pass out on the floor. "Fuck..." she mumbled. She needed to carry him up to their room. She wasn't super strong, but she wasn't weak either. Gently she picked him up so she wouldn't wake him and carried him up to their room and put him in the bed putting the blanket over him. Quickly she went to go check on the twins to make sure they were okay. They were fast asleep, she let out a sigh of relief and went back into her room and laid down in the bed.

Morning came, and he was still knocked out. There was sweat all over his face and his breathing was still heavy. The twins could be heard crying from the other room. The sun peeked in through the crack on the curtains and people outside were already making noise.

Makoto checked on Law as she got up and seen he was still asleep. She stuck out of their room and to the twins room since she heard them crying. She changed their diapers and headed downstairs to make their bottles for them and she headed back upstairs to feed them. After she was done they smiled at her and passed back out. She couldn't help but laugh.

Law woke up while Makoto was making the bottles for the twins. He headed to the bathroom slowly and picked up a towel. He opened the cold water and threw the towel in there until it was damp. He then picked it up and walked back to the bed holding on to the walls. His head was pounding like a nail. Slowly he laid back down and placed the towel on his face before passing out again.

After Makoto finished what she was doing she went back to her room and seen Law had a towel. "The hell... did he wake up?" She thought as she walked over to him and put her hand on his head. He was burning up. She quickly took her hand away, she was freaking out. She was a medic yes, but she didn't know too much. The only thing she had really healed was cuts, and some broken bones.

She quickly hurried downstairs to get some ice to put on his head. After coming back upstairs she removed the towel and put the ice on his head. She took her hand and put it on the side of his head and it began to glow green. She hoped she could help him herself, if not she had to hurry and take him to the hospital.

Law felt the cold of the Ice on his head and opened his eyes slowly. "Mako-ya?" he asked as he glanced towards her "Don't worr~~" the words were coming out muffled "I'll be fine. I just need rest" were the last words before falling asleep again. His clothes were drenched from the sweat.

She seen him wake up for a moment, she took a deep breath. What she did must have worked... "Shh don't talk just rest." She told him as he passed back out. She saw how he was drenched in sweat. She had to somehow get those wet clothes off him.

Her face flushed as she gently began to remove his clothes until he was just in his boxers. She got a sheet and put it over him so he wouldn't sweat as bad. She took his clothes and the blanket and went to wash them

Several hours later Law woke up again. His clothes were gone and there was a sheet that was covering him to help him sweat out the fever he had gotten. He glanced around for a couple of seconds and then reached to touch the cold bag on his head. "I did it again..." he said to himself

Makoto was downstairs after she put in the laundry and began putting things together to make a soup. Sakura taught her about this; it was something that would be good for someone when they were sick. She got her ingredients out and was chopping them up. She had brought the twins downstairs and put them in the playpen. They were sitting up watching what she was doing and chewing on their toys. She couldn't help not laugh. After everything was on to cook she sat down for a moment and sighed.

He grabbed the bag from his head and set it aside. Then proceeded to get off the bed but his body felt weak and ended up knocking more things down. The bathroom seemed like it was miles away but he slowly made his way to it while using the help of his sword. He left the door open and began to take a piss. "Ohhh that feels good."

Makoto got up to go and check the soup she was making; she stirred it around a bit and looked out the window. It had started to rain and it was cold. She headed upstairs to check on Law and as she quietly opened the door she seen he wasn't in bed.

Law finished what he was doing and washed his hands and dried them before slowly making his way back out of the bathroom. He noticed Makoto's presence but didn't flinch. "How long have I been out?" he asked as he made his way back to his spot. His black boxers were somewhat dry compared to the rest of his body.

She seen him come out of the bathroom and heard what he said. She rubbed her head and thought for a moment. "Hm... let's see. Maybe about 4 or 5 hours. Do you feel any better? I tried to help heal you the best I could." She mumbled as she rubbed her arm looking down at the floor hiding her face with her hair. "I'm making you some soup." She told him.

"err sorry for the trouble" he glanced at the things he had knocked down "I'll eat it when it's ready" he finished saying as he laid back down. His fever had gone down but he still had it. Overworking his body past his limit was a bad idea. Now he wouldn't be able to help her for a little while.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, get your rest." She told him picking the things up. Leaning over she kissed his cheek and went back downstairs to check the soup. It was almost done, less than an hour and it would be done. Makoto sat over in a chair and leaning back stretching her arms. After the soup was done, she got a bowl and put the soup in it along either pouring him some juice and water. She put it on a tray and took it upstairs to him.

He woke up to the sound of Makoto's footsteps. When the tray was handed to him he stared at the soup wondering how to go about eating it. He didn't feel hungry but knew he had to eat regardless of whether he was or not. It took him half an hour to finish the soup and the juice. Exhausted he let his body fall back on the mattress and fell asleep

She smiled as she handed him the tray. "You need to eat, this should help you feel better." She told him as she went back downstairs. Some time passed and she went to check on him and she seen him passed out with the tray next to him. She smiled taking the tray and heading back downstairs to put away the dishes. She got herself a bowl with some soup and some bread and began to eat it.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note; If anyone actually really gets into this and loves it, you are going to hate me. After this chapter I'm going on hiatus for awhile. I'm going to job corps, and I won't have internet or my laptop. :c I'm going to continue writing this! But it will be on notebook paper. xD I'll update ASAP, but it'll be slow. ;_; I'm sorry everyone.

* * *

Several days passed with Law still in bed. He would wake up once in a while to eat and use the bathroom. Other than that he slept most of the time. A week had passed since the incident. When his body felt a lot better he decided to take a shower. It was around 6 in the morning when he got up. Everyone else was still sleeping but he was tired of lying around. Quickly he jumped in the shower for several minutes then came out. He patted himself dry with his towel and changed into some comfortable clothes.

After that he slowly opened the door to their room and went to check on the twins. They were awake but knew to stay quiet. When they saw Law coming in they threw their little arms in the air and giggled. "Good morning little ones" he said quietly as he picked both of them up. They started squirming around in his arms with excitement. He decided to take them downstairs to their playpen where both Haru and Mizuki entertained themselves with some toys. Law sat quietly next to them observing their moves.

Makoto let Law get his rest, she know that he sure needed it. Whenever she needed to go out to the store she had her siblings watch the twins as well as check on Law to make sure he was okay. Days had passed and it was early one morning and Makoto stayed sound asleep. Things had been peaceful for her lately. No bad dreams, her psychological problems seemed to be doing okay and that worried it.

It wasn't usual that things didn't happen for her. She was in a deep sleep, not hearing anything around her and she had a nightmare. It was the people who killed her parents, they meant to kill her as well but she hid and got away from her village before they could find her. Probably thinking before that she had burned up in the house, but she didn't. Her hands were on her head, she was rolling around in her sleep and eventually she fell onto the floor with a loud thud. That made her wake up and she sat on the floor with her head between her legs.

Law heard a sound that came from upstairs. He glanced at the twins and quietly made his way up. He checked every room to make sure there was nothing unusual going on. It wasn't until he got to his room where he saw Makoto on the ground "You okay?" he asked standing at the door.

Makoto looked up at him, rubbing her head. "Yeah... I just had a bad dream." She said sighing as she stood up but she felt dizzy and almost fell over. "The hell..." She mumbled, wondering what was wrong with her.

He walks to the bathroom and grabs a small bowl of cold water and dips his hand on it. He then throws some cold water in her face with his hand. "Any better?"

Makoto felt herself flinch. "Eh... kinda." She rubbed the side of her face, feeling her marks burn. She hoped the dream she had didn't come true. She changed her name; they didn't have any way they could find her.

"Snap out of it" he said snapping his fingers in front of her. He feared that she might have just suffered the same thing he did a couple days ago. He hoped it was just a coincidence and that she wasn't being drowned into 'his' space. "Need some time alone?"

She shook her head. "No..." She didn't want to be alone, if she was she was afraid that her thoughts would eat her alive. He moved closer to him and put her head against his chest and gently put her arms around him. "I'll be okay." She mumbled.

He placed his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes you will be okay" Haru had managed to break free from their playpen and had somehow found a way to climb the stairs. "ueh" the sound came out of Haru's mouth as he took a seat and clapped his hands at his mother and father. Mizuki wasn't too far away from him.

She was startled and jumped slightly turning her head seeing Haru sitting on the floor. "The hell... how did he get up the stairs?" She said as she let go out Law and went over to him and crouched on the floor. "You are already causing trouble aren't you?" She said chuckling.

Law turned to face them and laughed silently "He's already acting like a mini me" then noticed that Mizuki was also making her way up the stairs. Quickly he rushed to get her and brought her upstairs as well. "And she's already acting like you too" he said teasingly

Makoto couldn't help but laugh. "Yes they are... they've gotten big so fast geeze. Before we know it they are gonna start talking. They are pretty much mini versions of us, especially look wise." She look him as she rubbed the back of her head and looked at Haru, he was staring at her and grinning.

Law laughed out loud but stopped when Mizuki shoved her hand inside Law's mouth. Law grabbed her hand and wiped it with a towel and started playing with her hands. "Yep a total you"

Makoto started laughing her ass off; she put her hand over her mouth trying not to be loud. "Hey! I don't shove my hands in your mouth." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm not talking about that!" he said as he started heading down stairs "Mizuki just wanted me to stop laughing because I was too loud. Aka you would do the same thing"

She couldn't help but laugh more as she picked up Haru and headed downstairs. "Pfft I'd probably be an ass and put bread under your pillow." She said chuckling as suddenly Haru took a piece of her hair and pulled it. "Ow! Haru don't do that." She said to him and he looked at her and started laughing. "Mommy's hair isn't something to pull."

Law busted out laughing really hard. "See? That's what you get for trying to tease me with something I hate" he said as he placed Mizuki down in the play pin. Afterwards he started laughing again. Tears began to come out of his eyes.

Makoto narrowed her eyes as she put Haru next to his sister. "Oh shush." She said sticking her tongue out at him as she sat down. One of her pieces of hair kept falling into her face and she blew it to move it but it kept falling back down.

Law was beginning to stop laughing as he looked up at her and started laughing again. This time he was rolling on the floor laughing as hard as he could. "S...stop it!"

Makoto took her hand and rubbed her head. She looked at him her eyes widened. "The hell... I'm not doing anything! Don't hurt yourself..." she said as she seen him on the floor from laughing so hard.

He couldn't stop laughing. Even the twins began to laugh with him. Soon everyone got upto check all the commotion. "y...you...it's ...h...hurting!" were the only words that could be understood through his laughter.

Makoto quickly got up and went over to him kneeling on the floor. "The hell... are you okay?" She said trying to take a hold of him.

"...the hell" he started laughing again. It was as if he had inhaled some of that Laughing gas or had some of the Laughing gas herbs. His face was red from laughing too hard. He laid on the ground trying to stop his laughter and taking deep breaths "I'm fine"

Her eyes widened as he tried to calm himself from laughing. "Well geeze... that was weird. You drunk?" She said chuckling, rubbing her head as she stood back up.

"I don't get drunk Mako-ya" he said when he finally stopped laughing. The twins looked like they were entertained watching their father lively. Something they hadn't seen.

Makoto scoffed. "Pffft just had to check is all, you really never know. "Are you alright now?" She asked him as she scratched the back of head, leaning a hand down to help him up.

"I'm fine" Law replied taking her hand to help him stand up. Suddenly he heard a noise from upstairs 'bura bura bura bura...bura bura bura bura' Law avoided Makoto's look and headed upstairs quickly. When he got to their room the snail phone was ringing. 'bura bura bura bura...bura bura bura bura...bura bura bura bura' He hesitated for a second before walking towards it. Who was calling him...and why were they calling him.

As she helped him up she suddenly heard the snail phone ringing. She wondered who in the hell was calling him. She had never heard it ring before, except once when she was in the hospital after she gave birth. She walked over and sat down in the chair next to the playpen and waited for Law to come back downstairs.

Makoto got up and went over to the refrigerator and looked inside. She thought for a moment and decided on what to make for dinner. "Hm..." She said as she looked inside it. After a few moments of deciding she took out some meat, pasta and some other things she got out of the cabinet and began to prepare the food. Putting water on to boil for the pasta and took another pot and began to cook the meat, adding in spices and sauce to it as she stirred it around. She looked over at the playpen and seen that the twins had fallen asleep next to each other.

The snail phone stopped ringing just as suddenly as it had started ringing. Law took a deep breath and relaxed thinking it must have been a wrong number. He turned to go back downstairs "Bura Bura bura Bura Bura...Bura Bura Bura Bura Bura" the snail phone began to ring once more. Law turned immediately and walked towards it. He hesitate to pick it up. His shoulders stiffened as he reached to pick it up. He grabbed the receiver and stayed quiet waiting to hear something. But there was complete silence.

The few seconds that passed felt like ages. The voice on the other side of the receiver began to speak "Oi tora-o" Luffy yelled

"Mugiwara-ya?" Law answered wondering what the hell he wanted. "Aye! We have your bear, he just showed up out of nowhere and jumped in our ship" "...CAPTAIN!" bepo's voice could be heard from the other side of the receiver "hoooo BEPO! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Law responded with excitement. "CAPTAIN! GLAD TO HEAR YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I SAW THE NEWSPAPER!" the long nosed that was part of the strawhat crew said "you don't have to yell, I'm sure he can hear you" to which Bepo responded gloomy "...I'm sorry" Law only laughed as hard as he could "Bepo? keep following the plan, I'm sure we'll see each other soon" "AYE CAPTAIN" then the bear hanged up. Law sat by the bed happy to know his companion was alive and doing well.

Makoto could hear Law upstairs talking to someone. She couldn't hear the words exactly, but she thought he sounded relieved.

After several minutes of silence Law came back down stairs.

Makoto went around the kitchen, stirring the food and watching it carefully. She sat down, putting her arms behind her head as she seen Law come back downstairs. She looked up at him. "Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah" he said smiling "I just found one of my crew members" he said as he threw himself on the couch "need any help with that?"

Makoto looked up at him, her eyes lighting up and grinned. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy to hear that." She told him as she rubbed the side of her face. She shook her head. "Hm. No I'm fine, I don't need any help." She told him. "Seems it's just us four tonight since my siblings are all out on missions of their own."

he raised his eyebrow and glanced at her 'four?' he thought to himself but decided not to question it. "Okay" he replied turning to look at the kids who were still passed out.

She stretched her arms and nodded yawning. "Yeah four; You, me and the twins. Duh." She said chuckling as she got to check the food, turning off the water and drained the pasta and stirred the sauce.

he got up and walked towards her "Have we received the newspapers for the time I've been out?"

Makoto looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Oh yes! Actually I saved them for you while you were sick, I thought maybe you would want to see them." She told him walking over to where she put them and took them out handing them to him.

"Ah thanks a bunch" he said happy to hear that he wouldn't miss out on anything. Things seemed to be going very well. While Makoto fixed dinner he started going through the stack of newspapers.

As Makoto finished up cooking, she mixed everything together and put the pot on a burner that wasn't hot. "I'll be right back." She told Law as she headed upstairs. Walking up to their room, she sat down on the bed for a moment and held her head. It had a sharp throbbing pain, she had a really bad feeling. Holding her hands on her head, she put her head between her legs.

Suddenly her marks started burning and she knew that meant Satan was going to show up. It didn't take long and there he was.

She looked up at him, wondering what he wanted. "Well you don't look well Makoto, why don't you rest?" he said to her. Makoto scoffed. "I have a family to take care of, that's more important." She told him.

"Why are you here?" After a few seconds of silence he finally spoke. "I've come here to tell you something. You've been having a bad feeling correct? And you had nightmares about what happened back in Tsukigakure?" He told her. Her eyes widened.

"What about it?..." She said to him, wondering what in the hell he was talking about. He looked at her with a evil grin on his face. "Well, the people who killed your parents are looking for you. After your home burned down and you escaped they looked through the ashes and didn't find your body. You were the reason your parents were killed. The village hated you because you were different and wanted you dead. Why they waited until you were older I don't understand, but that's what is happening."

Makoto's eyes widened, looking at him. "Looking…. For…. Me….?" She shuddered, in shock.

She lost her breath; her hands were on her face. She didn't know what to do or what to say. "Are they coming here?..." Satan nodded.

"Yes they have been looking all over the country for you. They just left Suna so it won't be long until they get here." Makoto nodded slightly. She had to warn Naruto so he could have protection ready. She didn't want them to find her.

The thing was, she never did anything wrong. They just wanted to kill her for the hell of it. She wouldn't let anyone touch her family; she would protect them with all she could. Finally being happy, she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that for her.

Law felt a familiar sensation and glanced towards the stairs with a frown. Makoto had been acting strange since that morning but he didn't feel like now was the right time to ask her about anything. In fact, he didn't have the authority to do so considering he kept dark secrets to himself as well; for the protection of those around him of course.

He stood up slowly and went to check on the stove to make sure the food wasn't getting burned. He turned the heat down a notch so the food wouldn't get overcooked while he was reading the newspaper. After that he went back to the couch where the stack of newspapers were waiting for him. Once again, like had always done, he scanned every page of the newspaper for any kind of news that would benefit him. The stack was rather large and he knew it could take a while to scan through them all.

The twins woke up and had begun to ask for their bottles. Law placed the current newspaper he was reading on the couch and went to tend to the needs of his twins. First he checked to make sure their diapers were still clean. Then went back to the kitchen to stir the food around and make the bottles. When he was done he walked over to the playpen and handed the bottles to the twins. With a smile he ruffled the hair on both of the little ones and came back to the couch.

It wasn't until the seventh roll of newspaper where he found something worthwhile. It said that the famous emperor that had been defeated had been replaced by someone else within days after the war. It went on to say that he had connections with one of the current emperors. Law recognized the name and new this would definitely bring some trouble in the future.

His expression had vanished and Law worked his mind over and over thinking of options and ideas while he finished making the dinner Makoto had started. By that time Law had a scary expression, to which the twins reacted by staring at him quietly trying not to disturb their father.

Thoughts kept running through Law's mind, and without really thinking about it he was already scanning for more news through the remaining rolls of newspaper. After reading the remaining rolls of newspaper Law quietly sat back and placed his arm over his eyes and began to laugh maniacally while tightly gripping his other arm. The twins kept staring at their father with curiosity and a small slight fear of seeing him snap.

Hesitating and pacing the room, she didn't know what was going to happen; she didn't know what to do first. Her anxiety was acting up more than usual, and that wasn't a good sign. Mind wandering, head spinning she was so confused. Satan had already left so she was alone in her room. What was she to do first? Go tell Naruto about it, or tell Law? She sure didn't want to worry him, but she knew that since they had just left Suna she needed to do something and do something quick.

She sat back down on the bed, putting her hands on her head and put her head down almost between her knees. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Rarely did things freak her out, but what was coming for her was one of the things that traumatized her for life. That moment when her home was destroyed still played through her mind like a movie. The screams of her parents, her mother telling her that they loved her. Escaping and barely living. Sad to say, but if it wasn't for Sasuke she wouldn't be alive. As much as she hated him now, she was grateful that she was alive because if she wasn't she would have never met Law and would have never had Mizuki and Haru.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to control her breathing. She needed to calm herself down before heading downstairs; she didn't want Law to know what was going on until after she told Naruto. She'd go after dinner, he probably would be home already but he didn't mind it if she stopped by. Walking into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and cleaned her face off. She got rid of anything that made it look like she had been crying.

Heading back downstairs she took another deep breath and seen Law sitting at the table with the newspapers. Going over to check the food, it was now done so she took it off the burner and started to get out plates for it. She looked over at Law before she spoke. "I need to go talk to Naruto about something after dinner, but I shouldn't take too long." She told him giving him a slight smile.

"Okay" Law responded while keeping his arm over his eyes. The twins looked at their mother who appeared to be acting out of the ordinary then turned to look at each other with worry.

Silence fell on the room for several minutes before he decided to speak again. "Well, let's eat" he said taking his arm off his eyes and looked around. He had managed to suppress his emotions because of Makoto's current condition and knew that if he where to snap right now it would only affect her even worse. What ever she might have been thinking about didn't need to get worse.

Makoto looked over at Law, and from what she could tell it seemed something was bothering him as well but she wasn't sure about that. She nodded, and served them their food. She sat down and took a silent deep breath as she began to eat. She could feel the goosebumps on her arms, it was bugging her about how bad she anxiety was being right now.

Dinner was quiet, and he could feel the tension in the air. After so much happiness this happened.

As the time passed and they finished eating, Makoto got up to put things away and she leaned over kissing the side of Law's face. "I'll be back soon." She told him as she put on her boots and got her keys and went out the door.

He smiled and quietly waved as Makoto left the house. Then he picked up the twins and took them to their room. Then changed the diapers of both so they could sleep well. As soon as Law changed their diapers both the twins fell immediately back to sleep. He then left their room quietly and went downstairs to dispose of the newspapers. Once that was done he sat quietly in the couch and stared at the door. He placed his elbows on the top of his knees and crisscrossed his fingers together.

Walking down the street she went to the Hokage building to see if Naruto was still there. Getting to the building in good time, she went inside and went to knock on the door. "Come on in." She heard Naruto speak as she came inside. He looked up at her with his blue eyes widening and he grinned.

"Mako-chan! What brings you here?" Once she got closer he seen the worry in her face and dropped his smile. "Okay, what's going on?" She looked at him and took a deep breath. "Where do I start..." She said as she began to explain to him what was going on.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Naruto yelled after she told him everything. "They are coming here? Oh no, that is not going to happen. I'm going to make sure there is tight security for you. I won't let anything happen to you Makoto, same goes for Law and your kids. You've already been through too much pain and you don't deserve anymore." He said to her as she seen him start tearing up.

"Oh Naruto... don't cry." She said giving him a slight smile. "I can't help it! You never told me about your past before, so I had no idea how much crap you've been through. We relate a lot more now, so I'm glad to have you as my friend!" He told her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank-you Naruto, really it means so much." He got up and hugged her before she turned to leave. "I'm going to have Kakashi, Sakura, Lee and Gai watch your home for you." He told her. She nodded. "Thank-you.." She told him as she headed back home. Once she got there, she walked inside and seen Law sitting in the living room and she walked in going over to sit down next to him.

After a while Makoto arrived home. He kept his eyes on her with the same expressionless face he had the entire time. "Welcome home"

She smiled at him as she sat down. She took a deep breath. "Well... the people who killed my parents and burnt down my home are coming here for me. They found out after I escaped and the fire died down that I wasn't dead and had gotten away. Satan told me that they were coming here for me so I had to go and tell Naruto go he can have the village be protected. We are going to have people guarding the house and it probably will be less than a week until they arrive." She told him as her arms were shaking a bit. She was frightened for her life, and she hoped that they wouldn't find her.

He smiled and brought her head into his chest then stroked her hair. "Everything will be alright" he said trying to calm her down. It was a good thing that he didn't mention anything earlier, or else she might have had a panic attack. He decided to keep the news he had found to himself and keep watch over her. But everything was beginning to turn dark for him.

She took a deep breath, and put herself close to him as he stroked her hair. Trying to calm herself down, she hated feeling her skin crawl. "I just don't know why this had to happen..." She told him mumbling. She had a feeling something else was wrong, she looked up at him. "Is everything with you okay? I have a feeling it isn't." She asked him, wondering if he was going to tell her or not.

He got shaken by her question and brought her chin up with his finger. He looked at her eyes with sadness and brushed his lips against hers. "In time you will know"

His words worried her. Whenever she had a bad feeling about something it was usually right and she hated that. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him and tried to stay strong and not let herself breakdown. "In time you will know." She thought to herself, she didn't like that sound of that one bit.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my family" he said sitting her on top of his lap. He wrapped his hands around her waist and placed his head on her chest. There he felt the warmth of her chest on his cheek and heard her heart pumping rather heavily. "They won't do anything to you as long as I'm here."

Seemed for her the nervousness of her anxiety wasn't calming down anytime soon. She put her arms around him, putting her chin gently on his head. "I won't let anything happen to you either. I already lost my parents, I'm not losing anyone else no matter what happens." An idea came to her head, she knew of a few people she could contact for her protection but she had to be secret about it. Naruto couldn't know about it, she could tell Law she knew he wouldn't say anything. "I actually just had an idea..." She mumbled.

"Oh?" He mumbled keeping the same position. "What's that idea you got in mind?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Well... you are the only one who can know about this, nobody else in the village knows and if they did I don't think I'd be thought highly of anymore." She said sighing. "I'm friend with members of an organization called the Akatsuki. They are all criminals, very wanted criminals and they think very down upon them in this village. They told me if I ever needed some help to not hesitate to call them. Only thing is they can't come inside the village." She told him quietly.

"Akatsuki...?" he remembered reading several things about them throughout the time he had been reading the newspapers. Indeed they didn't say very nice things about this particular group. "well I can't really tell anyone...more like I don't have a reason to tell anyone."

Makoto nodded. "Yeah before I came here to live, before I even met my family I stayed with them for awhile. I guess you could say that I was a part time member of their group. But I'm on good terms with all of them which is something not many people know, but eh I see nothing wrong with it. They haven't tried to attack Naruto anymore, because if they would have then I really would have had to get involved." She told him rubbing the side of her face. "I should probably have Vlad send them a scroll to inform them of what's going on."

"I don't see anything wrong with extra protection, just as long as they don't get involved with my affairs. " he said but then stopped before exposing any more "If it's true what they say I'm sure they'll be good."

She shook her head. "Oh they won't be any trouble. I can promise you that. I'll have Vlad send them a scroll first thing in the morning. I'm too out of it right now to do that." She said sighing, she wanted her anxiety to stop being a bitch and calm down.

"Oh? what can I do to help it calm down?"

She tilted her head. "Hm? I'm okay." She told him sighing a bit. "I just wanna relax is all."

"Well in that case why don't we go lay down?" he said as he got up and began to make his way upstairs. "It's been a long day after all"

She yawned and nodded as she stood up and stretched her arms. "Yeah that sounds good to me, my back kinda hurts." She said as she headed upstairs with him. After getting in the room, she went and got a shirt and some shorts and began changing into them.

He paused for a second and turned to look at her "Your back hurts? why didn't you say so earlier" he said as he walked towards her. "I think you could use a massage"

Her face flushed a bit. "Y-yeah it does." She mumbled rubbing the side of her face. "But that would be nice, I've never gotten one before." She told him as she went over to sit down on the bed.

"Just lay on your stomach, I'll be there in a second" Law said as he changed into comfortable clothes and began to wash his hands. Without letting Makoto see, he reached into his coat to check for something and then walked back out of the closet.

Makoto nodded and turned to lay on her stomach. "Okay." She tied her hair into one long braid to get it out of the way, just leaving her bangs in her face as she waited for Law to come back.

He smiled when he saw her laying there and decided to sit on her butt while gently massaging every part of her back.

She couldn't help but laugh when he sat on her butt, it felt weird. As he began to massage her back she began to feel all the tension leave her body. "Mm that feels good." She said mumbling into her arms.

His movements were slow but steady and kept massaging her back until she fell asleep and even a little after that. He knew she was about to witness something horrible, but for such events to happen back to back he wondered if their happy days would come to a temporary end. Once he made sure she was asleep he decided to slowly get off and stand by the window to look out. He couldn't sleep yet, he wasn't tired, and after what he had just learned he wasn't about to let it surprise him in any bit.

There was much to plan, think and process. The Light of the moon reflected off the window. It was a cool summer night, immediately he was able to sense the presence of other people near the house.

Sometime after he was massaging her back, she felt relaxed and fully felt all the tension leave her body. Her face lying against her arms she began to doze off until finally after a few minutes she fell asleep. Falling into a deep sleep was something she didn't normally do, she usually had issues waking up a lot during the night.

Makoto still had the feeling of worry on her mind, even while she was asleep. It was something that couldn't be helped. She hoped Naruto had sent the people to watch the house for her. Feeling her body twitch a bit while she slept, she could feel her marks start to burn a bit.

After standing at the window for several minutes he decided to come to bed. The den den mushi sat quietly by his bed stand and Makoto seemed to still be asleep. Quietly he slipped inside the sheets and turned his body so it was facing the window. Quickly, without a second to spare he dozed off into a deep sleep.

Still asleep, Makoto turned her body the other way while she was asleep and put her arms around Law. She was snoring quietly and almost had her head pressed against his back. She stayed asleep all through the night, and not waking up once which was something that was unusual to happen. As the hours passed she felt her marks begin to burn again, but this time they woke her up.

When Makoto placed her arms around him he began to have a dream. It was a flashback of the events that had happened after Doflamingo had gone inside Law's room. The only difference is that instead of grabbing the heart of the scientist he had grabbed the heart of another warlord. The dream turned into a nightmare, thinking he had screwed up.

Makoto moved her arms and put them against her head. She felt it begin to throb and her marks burned more. Slowly she sat up, sitting at the side of her bed and putting her head between her legs. "What the hell..." She mumbled wondering what in the hell was going on. Quietly she got up and left the room going into the twins room and checking on them. They were awake and looked up at her smiling. Keeping one hand on her head she smiled looking down at them.

His eyes opened wide without a single movement from the rest of his body. The ceiling... It had just been a nightmare. A fabrication of the mind because of the overload of thoughts and information acquired the day before. "Makoto" he said softly turning to see if she was there but she wasn't.

Her head finally stopped hurting as bad so she removed her hand from her head and began to change the twins diapers. After she was done with that she went downstairs and got bottles ready for them and went upstairs to feed them. She smiled at them and after they were finished they rolled over and went back to sleep. Taking everything downstairs she washed them and then went back upstairs and laid back down on the bed sighing.

"I didn't hear them" he said quietly "is everything alright?" It was still dark outside but some birds had started to sing here and there which probably meant that it was close to dawn.

Makoto turned her head over to him and nodded. "Mhm, they are fine don't worry. I took care of everything and they went back to sleep." She told him as she sighed, pulling the blanket back over her. "I feel like a corpse." She mumbled.

"You know what a corpse feels? That sounds rather...weird" He said as he got up. "I deal with bodies all the time but I've never thought about such expression" He slipped inside the bathroom and went on with his business. When he was done he swiftly washed his hands and used the towel to dry them. He then went to check the outside world from the window.

Makoto chuckled and shook her head. "No, I've actually never touched a dead body. Mainly I mean I pretty much slept like crap." She told him as she took her hands, putting them against her chin and cracked her bones. Putting her hand against her cheek she thought for a moment. She needed to send the scroll to the Akatsuki, the earlier she got it out the better. Standing up she went over to her bag and took out a scroll.

Sitting down on the floor she began to write a message. "Greetings friends, this is Makoto. I have some bad news to let you know about. The same people who murdered my parents are after me. You know I wouldn't ask for your help unless it was very much needed. Can you keep some eyes outside of the village? It would be much appreciated. -Makoto." After she finished writing she rolled up the scroll, and made sure it was sealed. She stood up and walked over to the window where Law was. "This will only take a moment." She said to him as she opened up the window and jumped onto the roof.

Taking her hand she made a summoning jutsu and after Vlad showed up. She smiled at him as she nuzzled her face. "Hey Vlad, can you take this to Pein for me please? He needs to get this asap." She told him as she attached the scroll to him and sent him on his way.

The sun was beginning to come out, nothing seemed out of the ordinary either. "Okay" he said quietly crossing his arms. He watched quietly as she finished sealing the scroll and she jumped to the roof. As Makoto was summoning her friend Law heard the sound of the heart beating in his cloak back in the closet. "Eh?" He said as he walked towards the closet. The heart had begun to beat fast for a couple of seconds but then settled down again. "What was that..." He said to himself walking back to the window. Vlad had already jumped off the building and began to make his way out of the village. "Say, wouldn't there be a problem if they are near the village and someone from this village spots them?"

She stood back up and looked up at the sky for a moment before she turned to go back inside the window. "Hm?" She looked at Law as she heard him as her a question. She nodded slightly as she came back inside. "Yes there would be, especially since nobody besides you and my siblings know about my affiliation with them."

She told him rubbing the back of her head. "They are very well known with hiding so I should be pretty sure that everything is alright." She stopped speaking for a moment. She heard a noise that sounded like a heartbeat. "Eh? What is that?" She said scratching the side of her head.

He nodded quietly at her response but flinched when she mentioned the sound of a heart beat. "It's probably your head, I can't hear anything. You might be jumpy from the whole incident" He kept his normal laid back expression and sat on the window sill.

She shook her head and nodded. "Yeah.. you are probably right about that. If my guess is right, Pein will probably send Zetsu to let me know what he is going to do since that is what he usually does. He can usually blend in with surroundings, but if you see a man that looks like a plant let me know." She told him as she sat back down on the bed, rubbing her head. "I just hope all this gets over with room, my nerves are worse than normal right now."

"... A plant that looks like a man, Okay" He then heard the sound of wires hitting each other. 'Maybe I'm losing it too' He thought to himself for a moment before looking back out of the window. The sun was already fully out. The twins then began to cry hysterically in the other room. "Plant?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah he has like venus fly traps around his head and is half black and half white." She told him, putting her hands above her head and showing him what she meant. Suddenly her body jerked hearing the twins start to cry, she turned around headed to their room to see what was the matter.

Law stayed in the room while she went to check on the twins. He had never heard them cry like that. They were sitting in their crib crying as loud as they could. A weird looking half pale and half black man was hanging on the floor in their room. Meanwhile the sound of wires rubbing against each other kept coming from outside. The sound of the heart began to get louder as well. "What the..."

Seeing what was wrong with the twins, Makoto wasn't entirely sure. As she walked into their room she looked at them. "My loves what is w-" She stopped her words as she looked up and seen Zetsu in their room. "What the hell Zetsu?" She sighed, slapping her forehead. "You almost gave my children a heart attack. Making them cry like that." She said sighing as she picked them both up and held them close to her. "Geeze Vlad sure got to you quick you got here in no time at all." She said looking at the cannibalistic being in the corner. "Sorry Makoto we didn't mean to scare you." spoke his white side. "After your lion arrived with the scroll boss sent us out right away." spoke his black side.

The sound of the crying stopped in the other room. "Looks like she has it under control" he sad as he glanced back out of the window. The look from the window wasn't bad but there were what seemed like a spider web floating around. "Maybe it's mating season..."

She looked at them as they spoke. "It's fine... now you come with me. Come downstairs, don't stay in here it's weird." She sighed as she motioned him to follow her as she left the twins room still holding them as she walked by her room but stopped for a moment. "It's just Zetsu." She told him. "He about scared them half to death." She said sighing as she headed downstairs.

"Oh.." He crossed his arms and stood up as she made her way downstairs. "Zetsu?" he asked under his breath wondering if it was the plant guy. Something felt strange though. He was able to get up but now he couldn't move his body. "W..what the"

She stopped for a moment before she hit the last step. She turned back around and headed towards her room to grab something. She looked at Law, feeling like something was wrong. "Hey are you okay?" She asked in a concerned tone as she looked at him.

"STOP!" he yelled at her still not being able to move. He didn't understand why he couldn't move but knew it was a bad thing. He had gotten plenty of rest, so his body wasn't shutting down on him. It was the first time he had really yelled since he had met her. "Don't come any closer"

Her eyes widened and she stopped, not moving from where she was standing. The twins were nuzzled into her chest and were keeping quiet. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what was happening. "What is going on..." She mumbled under her breath. Knowing she had to go and speak with Zetsu, but he could wait for the moment, this was more important.

Room: -teleports his sword and his cloak to his arm- "I have an idea of what's going on, stay away from the windows and the door. I may be wrong" he then jumped on the window sill and stood there motionless-

Makoto stood there hearing what he said and nodded. "A-alright." She said to him as she held the twins close to her. She didn't know what was happening, but she was worried. She didn't know if she should stay there or go downstairs to speak with Zetsu. Taking a deep breath, she held herself together because this was not the time to freak out. Slowly she backed up into the hallway, staying away from the windows and doors.

He stared at Makoto watching as she followed his directions. "Go talk to him Mako-ya" he said as he jumped out into the roof and drew his sword. "Shit it is you..." he mumbled under his breath as he placed his cloak on.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright...be careful." She told him as she walked downstairs to go and speak with Zetsu, he was already down there. Sitting down on the couch, still holding her twins she took a deep breath and before she could speak Zetsu did. "So what exactly do you need us to do?" his black side asked.

Makoto nodded. "Well I have already spoken with Naruto and he is going to have protection inside of the village, but I thought it may be good if I could have some outside of it you know? So that was why I sent Vlad with a scroll to you guys." she said to him. The white side smiled at her. "You know we will help you out when we need you Makoto." The black side nodded. "Yes that is correct. Where are the targets coming from?" he asked. "Last I heard they were coming from Suna so they aren't that far away." She said sighing.

His body began to move on it's own walking back and forth on the roof. From what he could see, the entire village had this invisible web looking thing that only glimmered with the sunlight if you payed close attention. "So you found me..now what?" he murmured under his breath. The hand that was holding his sword stabbed his left leg slowly. "AHHHHRGH!" He yelled out loud. With a quick twist his hand withdrew the blade from his leg. The other hand punched the wound twice. "GHH!" He tried to keep quiet. Next thing he knew his body began to move towards the exit of the city. "DOFLAMINGO!"

After she explained everything to Zetsu he stood up and left. "We will make sure everything is taken care of." his black side told her as he disappeared suddenly. Makoto sighed, laying back in the chair and looked down at her babies. They were asleep in her arms and she didn't want to disturb them. She had a bad feeling in her gut and it wasn't going away. She didn't know what was happening to Law, but she hoped it wasn't anything bad..

His body suddenly broke free making him fall off the roof and into the front door. "ARRRGH! I'll kill you!" he shouted as he slowly got up and leaned against the wall. The threads had vanished all of a sudden. The heart inside his pocket began to beat fast once again.

Makoto jumped, hearing the loud banging noise coming from the front door. "What the hell was that?" She said as she jumped up and hurried over to the door and stopped not opening it. She didn't hear anything outside, she didn't know what that was. "Law? Is that you?" She asked putting her ear near the door.

"Don't come out!" Law responded as he looked around. "I just fell is all" he said ripping part of his coat to stop the bleeding. "You guys okay?"

She sighed, nodding her head slightly even though he couldn't see her. "Y-yes we are just fine. I talked to Zetsu and he left said that they'll take care of things. Are you okay?"

"Well after that fall I'm still alive" he said laughing it off. "Good, all three of you will have extra protection" he said sitting by the door.

"Not just us, you as well." She told him sighing. She felt lucky that she had what most would consider an "evil" organization on her side. "I hope all this crap ends soon." She said taking her hand and rubbing her forehead.

"Mako-ya, keep your head high and stay strong..." he noticed the web like strings had returned "I love you...and I love our kids" he said with a heavy sigh.

Makoto felt like her heart was going to sink into her stomach when she heard what he said. "W-we love you too... very much." She told him feeling her eyes start to tear up. "You can't leave me too... I've already lost way too much." She said as she felt her throat begin to feel tight.

Suddenly she heard Law yelling, and the sound of him being in pain. Quickly she went and sat her twins down in their playpen and ran to the door and quickly opened it. She didn't care if he didn't tell her to come out, she wasn't going to let this happen.

Looking at the ground in front of her, Law was laying in a puddle of blood. "M-makoto..." He mumbled looking up at her. Makoto's purple eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe this was happening. "Y-you called me by my full name..." She mumbled, kneeling down next to him. He let out a slight chuckle and then coughed up some blood. Makoto's eyes began to flow with tears, her throat got tight and her hands were shaking.

Opening his shirt she looked at his wound but it was really bad. She didn't know what she was going to do. "W-what do I do..." She mumbled still crying, looking down at him. "B-bring the twins out here..." He said quietly before he coughed again. She nodded and quickly got up and brought them out to him.

Kneeling down next to him, Makoto kept the twins in her arms. Law began to slowly sit up and he leaned against her. Kissing Mizuki and Haru on their foreheads, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Makoto's lips before looking up at her. "I love you Makoto, more than anything in the world. You are one of the best things to happen to me, and I'm so happy that I met you that day. You've given me happiness, and gave me two beautiful children. I wish I would be here to see them grow up and have a happy life. Make sure to give them extra love and tell them out me when their older."

Makoto cried even harder hearing what he was telling her. "L-Law... I love you so much... and I will never love another person in my entire life. You changed my life for the better. Did I ever expect all this happiness? Not at all, b-but I will always cherish every moment with you. I wish I could save you, but seems it's too late..."

She said feeling her words behind to choke. Looking at the twins, they were crying too. She wasn't sure if they knew what was happening, but it broke her heart to see them like that. They were quiet, but tears were coming down their faces. Law kept himself between Makoto's chest, and he looked at her once more. "S-stay strong... don't ever give up. I'll always be watching over you." He said to her and then his eyes shut and his body fell back on the ground.

"LAW!" Makoto screamed as she cried even harder. Right before her eyes, the man she loved, the father of her children was dead.


End file.
